Demonic Times of Yako
by RezleVettems
Summary: What begins as an unusual case evolves into the defining trial of the relationship between Neuro and his slave Yako. The world is only a stepping stone for the two of them. NeuroxYako Neko! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.
1. Chapter 1:Gobble Gobble

**Demonic Times of Yako**

Chapter 1: Gobble Gobble

Grabbing her notebook and bag, Yako Katsuragi quickly turned and waved at her red headed friend who patiently waited outside the classroom. "Ok, I'm ready," Yako said, walking down the hall alongside Kagohara Kanae, the red headed companion of the famed high school detective. "Why don't we go to that ice cream shop across from the hair salon?" she asked.

"Oh…sorry. I forgot…you just solved a murder there recently didn't you?"

"No problem. It's perfectly fine! I loved their ice cream!" Yako cheered.

"Really? I think you're the only person who could eat ice cream at a recent crime scene…" Kanae smiled.

Yako leaned towards the thick, cold window letting the drool flow from her mouth in a lustful daze. Small sample bowls of various flavors stretched across the windowsill of Yasonama's Icy-Goodness Parlor, fiercely pulling onto the blonde detective's gaze. Slowly, drool crawled down the glass until it finally splashed onto a snail below. "This looks so good!" Yako happily moaned. Immediately checking her purse, she let out a miserable moan. "I'm broke!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for this," Kanae said, digging through her wallet for any spare bills. Handing the money over into Yako's claws, she worriedly stared. "What's wrong?" Yako asked.

"Don't you usually have money? You know…with that detective business?" Kanae curiously asked, watching her friend open the store door. "Yeah…well…Neuro usually uses it…for detective…gadgets…" Yako pathetically lied. An image of Neuro instantly popped in her head.

"_Yako, stay here. My shipment from the demon world should be here any day."_

"_Oh really? What's in it?"_

"_Well, even lowly worms like you need food. I've purchased quite a few bundles of devil manure."_

"Sometimes I don't know if he's kidding or not…" Yako whined.

"You know, he looks too innocent to me. Where exactly did he come from?"

"Well…um…Osaka?"

"Seems right…"

A tone then began to play throughout the shop as the two stood in line.

"**Kiss my ass, I'm worth less than dirt! I'm worthless! I'm worthless! I worthless! I rather die!!" **the song jingled. Yako shrieked as she realized what had happened, quickly pulling a red cell phone from her pocket, nervously hiding it in her palms. "Hello?!" she growled.

"Yako, what's up with your ringtone?" asked Kanae, surprised by her friend's unusual taste in J-Rock. "I'm sorry. Sometimes Neuro likes to steal my phone and change the ringtone," Yako explained, grinding her teeth behind her fake smile. "Annoying the hell out of me!!"

"We have a guest, sensei!" Neuro excitedly reported. "Please come over so he can explain the case. It seems really important. **And do it quickly**."

Giving out a horrified squeal, Yako snapped the phone shut and returned the money to Kanae. "Sorry, I have to go! Seems like a client's just walked in to the office. See ya tomorrow!"

"It's…okay. We'll get ice cream some other time…"

Yako hastily exited the store, running down the sidewalk at full speed. Neuro's patience seemed to run thin whenever he was hungry and this week he was especially starved. Few worthy cases had emerged after the incident with HAL and Neuro was soon resorting to having Yako commit the crimes.

"_I wonder how a mystery from you would taste like…" he hissed._

"_Do-don't worry…I'm sure we'll find something soon…after all, I want to keep my hands blood-free…" Yako said._

"Oh well," she thought. "Maybe I'll get to pet that nice black cat that's been hanging around the office."

Walking up to the staircase, the box-filled space behind it housed no kitty. Yako sighed, wondering Neuro had thrown something at it or if Godai scare it away. "I'm all alone again," she said, dragging herself along the railing. Entering the office, her eyes turned to the middle-aged man on the couch. "Ah! You must be the genius detective right?" he excitedly asked, rising from the seat. The scent of sweat and cologne merged together to form a hideous aroma around the man, a powerful scent Yako smelled before he even came to her. Shaking her hands, his smile was one of relief, like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Ah sensei, you finally made it! You kept us waiting," Neuro politely said. His eyes quickly shifted to their eerie green, revealing the devil inside only to her. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "I was pretty far away. I had just left school."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now. We can finally listen to Mr….um, what's your name again?" Neuro asked.

"Oh, I'm Higunasi Manko. You may have heard of me?" he grinned.

"No," Neuro rudely struck, catching Manko off guard.

"I've heard of you," Yako said. "You created Gobble right? That forum/dating website."

"Yes, yes! The number one dating and social networking website in Japan!" he modestly explained. "I'm quite wealthy so I can pay any sufficient price. Whatever it takes!"

"You sound quite desperate," Neuro coldly said. Yako could tell from his direct glare that he was beginning to gain interest in this case already. "Could you tell us what the problem is?" Yako asked.

"Oh…yes. Well, it's quite strange really. The police wouldn't investigate into and the only help I could find were…well, questionable resources to say the least," the business man chuckled. Yako watched as a drop of sweat rolled down his pale forehead. She could only deduce that whatever the problem was it left this man in a state of utter terror. Suddenly Neuro tapped her on the shoulder and pointing at the table at the edge of the room. She had never noticed the box there before and pointed at herself.

"Me?" she whispered. Neuro simply nodded. Yako rose from her seat and sat at the table, opening the box and the ribbon wrapped around it. The fallen sides of the box revealed a miniature cake with a tiny plastic knife. Manko continued talking, not noticing Yako's absence from the sofa across from him. She smiled at the frosted, black cake, struck in awe at the beauty. It was easy to tell it was home-cooked and made with love. She silently moved her lips, telling Neuro "Thank you." He devilishly grinned as he watched her eat it, turning back to the shaking man before him.

"There seems to be an entity in the office," he revealed.

"An entity?" Yako asked, her mouth already stuffed with cake.

"Yes…I know it sounds strange but please hear me out."

"There's no need to worry," Neuro kindly reassured. "My sensei will take almost any job as long as it allows her to fill her greedy face."

"Good. No one else would. You guys were my only hope!" Manko happily said, pulling out a napkin soon after to wipe the sweat off his face and under his fat neck.

"Could you please describe this entity?" Neuro asked, leaning back comfortably on the green pillows.

"Yes, of course. Every employee has at least heard it once and it seems to mumble things. I can't quite recall what those are but…well…it scares us and employee attendance has been at an all-time low. Business is dropping! I've even lost the nerve to deny it's a ghost! It could very well be a demon from Hell for all we know!" Manko explained.

"Indeed. My sensei will be more than happy to take this case, won't you sensei?" Neuro asked, leaning sideways to look at her. Yako rose from the pile of eaten cake and nodded, returning to her warzone of food.

"We'll be at your office first thing tomorrow," Neuro said, shaking the businessman's hand before showing him the exit.

"This doesn't really sound like a mystery to me. Why are you taking" Yako asked as crumbs of cake poured out of her mouth. Neuro grinned and slammed her head into the cake, splattering it all over the desk and walls. "I sense a puzzle…whether or not this _ghost_ has anything to do with it is of little concern," he explained.

"Ok…I understand," she shivered, recovering from the minor assault from her assistant. "Anyway, what's up your sudden generosity? You've never treated me to real food before," Yako smiled, hoping this was a new side to Neuro.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up," he said, his lips curled in excessive pleasure. "Wow, that's really nice of you. I'm really starting to see a good side to you," Yako said, eating whatever debris she could pick up from the cake. "What's in it anyway?"

"You know that black cat that's started to hang around the office?" Neuro slyly asked.

"Oh my god!!" Yako shrieked, bracing herself to vomit. She grabbed the trash can and held her head over the bin.

The door then opened widely, presenting a rarely smiling Godai. "Hey guys!" he joyously cheered, waving even at Neuro. "So, did my girlfr-you bitch!!!"

Yako weakly smiled as she felt a rising force in her throat. "What the hell is she doing?!" Godai yelled, looking at Neuro for answers.

"Coughing up a furball," he smirked.

"What the hell does that mean?! She's eating the cake my girlfriend sent over isn't she?!" Godai exclaimed.

"Wait…your girlfriend sent this over?" Yako asked, seeing a ray of hope in her sea of misery. Godai sucked his teeth, noticing the shocked look in Yako's eyes.

"Yeah, so what? You saying I can't have a girlfriend?!"

"No, no! It's just a surprise. You don't seem like the kind of person to even have one…no offense," Yako carefully explained.

"What the hell? No offense? That's pretty offensive!" Godai shouted.

"Well, at least it was a lie about this cake being made out of cats," Yako happily said, cleaning the mush off the walls with a towel.

"Yes, next time don't send your women to the office," Neuro instructed as he sat down in his seat. "I might do horrible things to her next time."

"Fine! Like I want her to come here anyway!" Leaving the office, Godai slammed the door, causing dust to fall from the roof. Yako covered her mouth as she deeply chuckled. "Neuro, is it that you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend too?" she smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. Neuro simply closed his eyes and turned his seat towards the window as Yako's hair began to nibble on her head. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I won't say it ever again!" she quickly apologized, scratching the demon her hair had now become. "Please take the monster off my head!!"

Little did the two know, this unusual case would be the trigger to a greater fight, a war between two rivals who held the very stability and power of the demon world in their claws, a war that would bring Neuro and Yako closer together.


	2. Chapter 2:The Fall of Gobble

**Demonic Times of Yako**

Chapter 2: The Fall of Gobble, Arrival of Hireki

**Case Review: Manko reported to Yako and Neuro about the appearance of a ghost in his headquarters. Gobble is a lucrative business. It has made a website that allows many Japanese people to find dates and even get married. There are even special members for extra fees, though the special features are not publicly known. Gobble makes millions despite that it is only a dating website.**

Walking along the gravel road centered through the surrounding woods, Neuro and Yako slowly approached the upcoming Gobble Headquarters. A large, grinning metal turkey greeted them from atop the building, apparently the logo of the business. Yako, peeking at the towering demon beside her, noticed the grin across his face-usually unimportant unless combined with his now glowing eyes.

"Your thoughts?" Neuro suddenly asked.

"Wha….my thoughts?" Yako replied, surprised by the sudden dialogue.

"Yes, your thoughts on the case. What do you think of it?"

"Well…" she said, placing a finger on her chin as she stared at the trademark turkey. "I think something is suspicious about this entire case. Based on Mr. Manko's expression this ghost must seem very real and unfortunately it could be…"

"What makes you say that?" Neuro blankly grinned, shifting to his bird form.

"I think meeting you has pretty much dulled any fear a ghost could give me…" Yako nervously laughed.

"Good. You've been promoted to a puddle of urine," he said, grasping onto her skull before dragging her along.

"You know…I couldn't help but notice how much you grinned when you heard Mr. Manko describe the ghost as a demon from Hell. You think it might a girlfriend you had who dumped you? Is that why you want to solve this case so badly?" Yako devilishly smiled, holding back her laughter.

Neuro stuck his leg behind her and pushed her back, hanging her inches from the ground with his finger in her nostril. A fleshless fish emerged from the dirt beneath her, chomping and drooling so close she could feel it's hot breath.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!!" she squealed, trying her best to not move and fall from Neuro's weak grip on her nose. He pulled her forward with such strength that she fell to the ground as the fish returned to the depths of Hell.

"I've actually never been on a date before never had time to," Neuro smirked, walking ahead of Yako. "But I hear arranged marriages are becoming popular in Hell. Maybe I could set you up with a nice puddle of feces."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm lower than dirt…" Yako moaned, rubbing her nose. As she rose back to her feet she couldn't help but stare at Neuro walking away. "He hasn't been on a single date huh?" she wondered. "I wonder why but when you think about it, it's kind of cute."

"Coming Yako? Or are you waiting for that fish to come back and show you a good time?" Neuro called out.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Ah, welcome Ms. Katsuragi!!" Manko excitedly greeted, stepping away from the front desk. "I've been waiting for your arrival. I appreciate how you've taken up my case. I know you will be successful."

"So, let's review," Yako thought to herself. "Mr. Manko has reported a ghost floating in the office that likes to mumble nonsense. Everyone has seen it so it's either real or some trick…"

"Don't think too hard," Neuro said. "You haven't eaten your regular two tons of food today. You might just faint."

"Oh shut up!" Yako fussed. "I'm going to solve this case and show you what's what!"

Neuro simply smirked and walked up to the short, pudgy business man.

"So, do you have any footage of this ghost?" Neuro asked.

"Why yes, I'll take you to the security room," Manko replied, guiding the demon to the elevator. Neuro turned to see Yako following them. "I thought you were going to solve this case by yourself?"

"I am but I need to see the footage first," Yako argued, walking into the elevator, only to be stopped by a single finger.

"I don't think so. You can investigate elsewhere. Let's see how much you learn," he devilishly grinned, showing off all his fangs and the deathly green wheels in his eyes. Yako pouted as she watched the elevator close, rising up to the fifth floor.

"Stupid idiot," she fussed, folding her arms and walking off.

Once the elevator stopped, Neuro and Manko stepped out, taking a right down the hallway to a small dark room. Numerous television screens sat on the wall, lighting up the room with a gray gleam. Manko ordered the security guard out of his seat and typed in a password.

"Here it is," he said, pointing to screen 24. "That damn ghost! It mostly hangs around the electric room as you can see but it sometimes seeps into the other rooms."

Neuro paid close attention, seeing a black fog emerge from the wall. It clearly had a sense of direction, possibly even a consciousness. One video showed it entering the employees' lounge, looking back and forth.

Completely unaware, Neuro never sensed the dark entity entering through the wall behind him. The unholy figure gazed upon the demon, trembling in surprise. "What the hell?!" the monstrosity thought to itself. "Neuro's here?! How?!" It soon slipped back into the wall, making its presence unknown for the time being. Flying through the layers of concrete and brick, the ghost finally arrived to the vacant roof of the Gobble headquarters. There it began to form a body, first its legs, then its torso. Soon it stood as a complete humanoid, appearing similar to a human but wielding a heart gripping aura to it. Before the colors of its body or hair could take effect, it grinned, a mouth of small, pointed teeth.

"I've finally found my prey," it slyly said.

* * *

Navigating the hallways, still upset from Neuro's abandonment , Yako was clueless on her location but her anger kept her occupied. "Why is Neuro so interested in this case anyway? It's just a ghost. He'll probably figure out the trick and eat a mystery. Then we'll leave and I have yet to contribute anything to this case as usual. Nuero's just going to solve without me again!"

Suddenly an idea snapped into her head. She whipped out her cell phone and held onto the dial. "Akane?" she asked, feeling her heart beat. "Can you investigate everything related to Gobble please? Thank you." Immediately hanging up afterwards, she turned to the fire escape map on the wall and found the employee's lounge and began running.

"Excuse me…" she said, poking her head into the small, white room. Behind the counter stood a tall, balding man preparing a cup of coffee, surprised by the sudden appearance of a young girl.

"Ye-yes?" he asked.

"I'm Yako Katsuragi, the high school detective" she introduced, walking into the lounge. "I was hired by Mr. Manko to investigate the ghost problem."

"Oh yes, he told me all about it. I'm sure you will be the one to solve it. After all, that Aya case was done so splendidly," the man complimented, coming up to her.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Yako asked, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Of course. I'll tell you everything I know," he said, sitting down onto the sofa. "I'm Shuhei Misako, the new vice president of Gobble."

"New…vice president? What happened to the last one?" Yako asked.

"He…was murdered…" Misako muttered, placing his cup down onto the table.

"Murdered? By who?"

"We don't know. In fact, some of the employees are claiming that the ghost could be him, back for revenge!" Misako explained. His trembling hand was obvious, it rattled the cup he held and allowed Yako an emotional analysis of at least one of the executives.

"Does this ghost frighten you?" Yako asked.

"To tell you the truth…yes. I never believed in ghost, I thought it was a trick but…we've had people investigate! Manko has led everyone specialist through our entire building and they can't find anything!!" the vice president said, absolutely terrified.

* * *

Neuro examined every screen at once, picking up every difference and noticeable factor in every pixel and film. Manko stood patiently, staring at the detective's assistant who apparently became lost in the footage. Neuro slowly pulled back his focus, turning to the stout man next to him.

"It appears you have had guests come here before," Neuro said.

"Yes…they're all specialists that have investigated this entire building but unfortunately no one can find anything that could be used as a prank to create a ghost," Manko moaned.

"Can you show me the electrical room?" Neuro asked.

"Wh-why of course," Manko stuttered. "Though I don't know what business you would have in there…"

"This mystery is on the tip of my tongue," Neuro grinned, following Manko out of the room and back to the elevator.

"Please don't go past the heater," Manko warned. "There is some rather dangerous equipment beyond that point." He watched as Neuro's eyes skimmed and scanned every detail in the electric room, touching every device and pipe. Turning his back from the business man, Neuro released a small winged eyeball from his sleeve.

"777 Tools of the Demon World: Evil Stalker!" he muttered, watching the eye fly off into the distance.

"Okay, I've seen what I needed," Neuro informed Manko. "Now we just need to tell sensei to-oh, there she is!"

"Neuro, how is everything going?" Yako asked, the vice president standing behind her.

"What's that sensei? You solved the case already?" Neuro innocently asked.

"Wha-what? No I…." Yako stuttered, not understanding what Neuro was saying until she saw the curve in his grin and the concentration in his eerie eyes.

"Ye-yes! I have!" she cheered.

"Good," Sasazuka said, emerging from the hallway.

"Mr. Sasazuka! What are you doing here?" Yako asked, surprised to see the silver-haired detective standing before her.

"I took the liberty of calling him here to make an arrest. I hope you don't mind sensei," Neuro cutely explained.

"Su-sure…" Yako sighed. Neuro approached her, leaning down towards her ear. "Now!" he slithered. "Say it!"

Yako nodded, feeling the dark energy flow into her arm. She raised it into the air, watching the world disappear around her as a green aura wrapped her. Feeling her arm move to the left, she sharply pointed at the criminal.

"The culprit….is You! Manko!" she declared, sending unpleasant trembles through his body.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what!?" Manko shouted. "How the hell am I the criminal?! How the hell was I responsible for the ghost?!"

"You weren't…" Neuro said. "Allow me to explain." He began to walk back to the heater, allowing the winged eyeball to lip back into his sleeve.

"This case was originally about a ghost…a ghost sensei unfortunately cannot explain. But! Sensei has explained to me that the ghost is trying to tell us something. As I've observed on the security cameras, the ghost hangs around the electric room frequently. This would usually prove that the ghost has some connection to this place."

As Neuro spoke, the black fog returned, emerging from the corner of the room. "I'll let you have this meal Neuro," it coldly said. "But who is that girl with you? When did you ever need a helper?"

"The strange thing sensei explained to me is that every specialist that has been here was never allowed to go past the heater, just like Mr. Manko instructed me. Another point of interest, the previous vice president who worked here was brutally murdered, stabbed by a woman. What was proven was that the women was a Miss Harwayaka Minase," Neuro continued.

"Wha-what does any of this have to do with anything?!" Manko loudly asked.

"It's quite simple. The reason you don't allow anyone behind this heater is because," Neuro then walked over to it, followed by Yako, Sasazuka, and Misako. Manko hesitated to join, knowing that his secret would soon be discovered. Neuro grabbed onto a cabinet and began to move it, revealing a hidden door behind it.

"Behind the heater is a dresser blocking a hidden door! And behind this door is!" Neuro swung the door wide open, revealing a room of half-naked women on beds, snuggling and providing carnal services to numerous men. "Behind this door is a brothel! Sensei said it is highly possible that the last vice president discovered this room and was prepared to tell the police but Manko had him killed in order to keep his business ecret a secret!"

"There's no way you can prove that! I didn't know about these whores!" Manko yelled.

"Don't worry…there's evidence right in front of you," Neuro smirked. "The woman who killed the last vice president vanished. The police were forced to give up on the case. Sensei says she would wager her soul that one of these women are her, the murderer you hired, which proves your connection to the crime!"

Sasazuka pulled out his cell phone, calling the police station. "I'm going to need about 10 units to come to Gobble Headquarters."

"Impressive," the ghost hissed, watching the entire scene play out.

"No! No! No!" Manko shouted. "This can't be! This can't be at all! I'm not a murderer! That whore is!" he said, pointing at one of the prostitutes.

"So…this is why your company's been making so much money!" Yako said. "I bet they're all special members too!"

Suddenly a pistol came out. Manko held it tightly, pointing it at Yako. "No! Screw it all! I did it!! I did it!! I ordered her to kill him! I hid her here! That damn ghost keeps haunting me!! I have no idea why!! It just won't leave me alone!! It keeps saying his name!! I didn't kill him!!"

"Ne-neuro!!" Yako screamed. "Do something!"

Neuro then struck the water heater to the side of him. Steam oozed out, allowing Neuro a chance to strike. He grabbed the skull of Manko and grinned.

"So, you like whores!" Neuro smiled. "Down in Hell, our whores are so horrid and wretched you have to pay money to keep them away! Let's see how you enjoy!!"

Neuro began laughing as numerous demons emerged from behind him.

"777 Tools of the Demon World: Unholy Seduction!!"

The crabbed-faced woman rose from the ground, their bodies rotting and falling apart as they wrapped their scaly, wrinkly flesh around Manko.

"No!! Please!! Don't!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" he screamed.

"It's too late," Neuro said, transforming his head into that of a giant bird. "This mystery is mine! Itadakimasu!"

His beak clamped onto the neck of Manko, sucking the energy from his open mind. Neuro drooled, enjoying the sweet yet dark taste of this mystery.

The fog began to clear, revealing a trembling Manko and Neuro confidently standing above him. Yako knew what happened and watched as Neuro walked up to her. Sasazuka pulled out his handcuffs and pulled the silent Manko up to his feet. The sound of police sirens sounded as the cars drove up in front of the building. The black entity retreated into the wall, impressed by Neuro's work.

"I'm just so lucky that water heater broke when I tripped," Neuro innocently said before leaving the room as the police stormed in.

"We may go," Neuro smirked. "How did your investigation go?"

"Oh shut up," Yako snapped, looking away from him. "I could have solved this one," she said as they walked back onto the dirt path. "I didn't get my call back from Akane."

"Of course not," Neuro said, picking up his phone from his vest. "I already ordered her to look up information on Gobble and its workers the same day Manko hired us. A little slow aren't you?"

Yako pouted, realizing she didn't have a chance, she was nothing compared to Neuro, as usual.

"Are you disappointed? How about we go out for a meal?" Neuro suggested, smiling at Yako.

"Really? You're going to treat me?" Yako said, a gleam in her eyes.

"No, you're going to treat me," Neuro said. "I smell another mystery. Let's go."

"Oh…of course…" Yako sighed.

Standing atop the Gobble building, the horrid entity that haunted the business laughed maniacally. The demon began to form into a human body, revealing a male with blue glowing eyes-similar to Neuro's evil green eyes. The monster appeared human with red and black hair sliding down his face. He grinned a mouth full of small, sharp teeth, looking at the small girl who accompanied Neuro.

"I smell a mystery on you Neuro," he hissed. "Now I'll have the chance to finish you off once and for all."

* * *

Neuro's Note: Mr. Manko has now become horrified of women and has resorted to a life of providing "services" of his own to his fellow jailmate, Bubba.


	3. Chapter 3:War for Rom Piku

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 3: War for Rom Piku

Walking up the cold steps to the office, Yako carried her school bag close to her hips. The scent of plants struck her first, as routine, when she opened the door. Neuro was naturally the first object caught in her sight. "Hello Neuro," she politely said before dropping her bag onto the sofa and kneeling down on the floor. Neuro greeted her back with his ever so casual "Afternoon prokaryote," doing it as he typed rapidly on the computer at his desk.

"Great…now I'm a cell with almost nothing inside…" Yako moaned, sighing before she turned to start her homework. Unfortunately it was about cells and what she just said was all she knew. "Crap! I need to study more! Maybe if I didn't go on so many mystery hunts!" Yako fussed, not even looking at Neuro's expression. She sensed he didn't care anyway.

"You don't like being with me?" Neuro innocently asked.

"I never said that."

"But you meant it…sometimes you really hurt my feelings…" he quietly muttered.

"I'm sorry Neuro," Yako said, watching him bow down in misery.

"Sorry for what? You think your trivial opinion matters? How pathetic…you've been demoted to atom," he said, returning to his computer screen.

"Dammit! Demoted again!" Yako pouted, writing furiously in her notebook. The office reverted back to a silent environment, accompanied only by the sound of keyboard mashing and pencil scribbles. As usual, if there wasn't a mystery there wasn't much to talk about between them. Minutes passed before Yako stretched her arms outwards, deciding to take a break. "A little snack to make me feel better," she smiled, pulling out a six-foot sub from her bag.

"A little snack huh?" Neuro sarcastically remarked to himself, watching Yako dig her face into the feast. He recalled seeing monsters like her in the Demon World, only they had six heads and twenty stomachs. They at least had an excuse for gluttony.

Yako stood up, dragging the sub across the floor on a plate as she walked. Peeking behind Neuro, she could see exactly what he was doing on the computer this whole time.

"Neuro…" she muttered. "Why is there blood oozing out of the computer screen?"

"Oh, I'm checking a website from Hell. I must keep updated on the happenings in Hell while I'm gone," Neuro said, wiping the blood off the monitor before it dripped onto the desk. "Some demons enjoy adding special features to their website. You should see the pornographic sites and their special effects."

"Why do you know about dirty sites?" Yako asked. Suddenly the black cell phone rattled across the desk. Neuro quickly snatched it, flipping it open and placing it next to his ear. "What is it Slave Number 2?" he asked, spinning in his chair until he could see the city through the office window.

"You fucker! Stop calling me that!" the voice screamed.

"Is that Godai?" Yako asked, hearing the fuss inches away.

"Anyway, thought you would want to know. I don't know if this will help with Sai or anything but turn on your television," Godai said. "You're lucky I'm here to help you."

"And you're lucky I haven't slice you into chunks and fed you to this warthog I keep in my office," Neuro cutely smiled, grabbing the remote.

"I'm…I'm not a warthog…" Yako remarked, realizing Neuro paid her no attention. She saw his malevolent grin unfold and she quickly turned to the television behind her.

* * *

Far from the office, the red and black haired demon that haunted Gobble, sat on the edge of the a towering building. His blue swirling eyes were lazily glued to the large screen television installed into the Kyoto Square building. He pulled a cell phone out from his jacket, clicking the speed dial. "Lolita," he pleasantly hissed. "Turn on your television. I want you to see this."

* * *

A live report was being done in front of the Osaka Golden Mall, a place known for its conventions and scientific conferences. A brown haired woman in a blouse and skirt stood in front of the camera, breathing heavily.

"This is Minao Miamia in front of the Osaka Golden Mall where Sai has been reported as active!" she said in her panic. She began to grip onto her chest, almost as if Sai was behind her right now. Police could be seen bashing the mall doors with night clubs.

"Screams were heard before all entrances to the mall became locked by some unknown obstacle! The Japanese police force is attempting to open the door and capture Sai but to little avail. Since the doors are made of a hard glass, we can only see darkness from inside and….wait! The doors are cracking! The doors are…oh my GOD!!" she screeched.

Plopping out of the mall were numerous organs, limbs, and a tsunami of blood that blew the officers away as they accidentally swallowed the bodily liquids. Boxes tumbled down onto the ground, so many that for a split second they clogged the mall entrance. The surrounding crowd fled in fear as blood continued to flow out, almost endlessly. A minute had passed when the blood finally stopped. Officers crawled away in horror, vomiting all the puss and blood they swallowed. One unfortunate man coughed out an eyeball that stared back after landing on the ground.

"This…is….inhuman!!" The reporter shouted, fallen to the ground. "How can someone do this!?" She suddenly stopped, putting a finger to her ear.

"This just in folks, it seems that Rom Piku was the target of this attack. According to psychologists at police headquarters, Sai was after Rom Piku who was reported to have been doing a lecture on cognition in the mall's auditorium."

The reporter stood still, trying to hear the remaining information from her ear clip. Yako could see the tremble in her body, her perceptive eyes could also see the emotional grip the reporter had on herself, and how she tried to remained calm and stop the shaking. "It would seem….that Rom Piku escaped in time!" the reporter nervously announced. "At…at least there is a shred of good news from all this carnage!" The cameras turned off seconds after she fell to her knees, crying.

Neuro clicked the remote, turning the television off. "This Rom Piku? Who is he?" Neuro asked, staring directly at Yako. She remembered that despite how intelligent he was it didn't mean he cared about celebrities or popular figures in society. Yako smiled; glad she could at least provide him with some useful information.

"Well, Rom Piku is actually a girl," Yako started. "She's about 16 years old but she is considered one of the most mentally gifted people in history. She's gotten in straight A's in every course she's ever taken and graduated from college when she was 9. The police use her in negotiations and she has stopped wars between countries. I think she even walked up to a suicide bomber and convinced him to stop his attack!"

"Impressive," Neuro grinned, turning back to his computer. "Sounds like she would make a better assistant."

"Don't get any ideas!" Yako fussed.

"So you want to be my assistant that bad?" Neuro devilishly grinned. Yako began to step back, wondering if she should answer that and expect a good outcome. Neuro rose from his seat, grasping onto Yako's head and tossing her into the seat.

"While you had your brainless eyes glued to the animated box, I received a phone call from your beloved Rom Piku. We're to protect her from Sai's next attack in Tokyo," Neuro announced.

"Protection? Why are we doing this? We solve mysteries," Yako said.

"No need to explain what my job is," Neuro replied. "I smell two mysteries drenched onto this case."

"Two mysteries? That's…never happened before," Yako mumbled.

"We're leaving now," Neuro said, grabbing his suitcase.

"Wait! I haven't even packed my stuff yet!" Yako fussed.

"I took the liberty of doing that for you," Neuro said, tossing a red suitcase into her hands. She opened it, only to see cans of demonic worms and his Evil Station.

"You only packed your stuff in here!" Yako said.

"We better hurry! The train leaves in twenty minutes!" Neuro declared, leaving her behind in his tracks.

"Wait the hell up Neuro!"

* * *

"Hireki," Lolita said, sitting in her first class hotel room. Her long, dark purple hair hung over the phone as she talked. "How will this affect your plan?"

The demon's grin vanished as he lessened the blue glow from his eyes. He laid back on the building's edge, still looking at the gigantic television screen. "That Sai fool meddled in my affairs. My plan to catch Neuro off guard is ruined…we'll have to resort to Plan B. If I do this correctly, this could even work in my benefit. This could even lead to the downfall of Neuro!" Hireki revealed, quickly ascending into laughter. Lolita smiled, wiping her frilly, purple dress. The bottom of it encircled at least three feet of the floor. Her black high heels and black spherical earrings dangled from their spots. "Do you need me to come and help?" she asked.

"No," Hireki answered. "I can do this myself. You just stay in the hotel. Love you."

"I love you too," Lolita smiled, clapping the phone shut.

* * *

"Hurry or we'll miss the train," Neuro said as Yako and Godai followed, carrying their suitcases.

"You dumbass!! Don't you ever order me to get us last minute tickets ever again!! I'll fucking kill!!" Godai screamed.

"It's okay," Yako said. "As long as we can make it to the train, it'll all be okay!"

"Oh, you better make it to the train. I wouldn't want to have to behead any of you," Neuro grinned, sprinting ahead of them.

"If you can fuckin' run so fast then hold some of these fucking bags! You bitch!!" Godai scolded.

Godai and Yako leapt onto the train, falling over the second their feet touched the ground. "I see you guys got on the train the second it started moving," one of the employees chuckled. "I'll just need your tickets."

"Of course," Neuro smiled, handing him the ticket. Yako could see that Neuro had changed to his cutesy form. There was no sign of pointy teeth or sharp, raging eyes glowing at her. "Oh, you're the famous fatass detective!" the man excitedly said.

"Well…it's actually glutton detective but I guess some people change it around a little…" Yako sighed.

"He-here, let me show you your room," the man kindly said, opening the door for all except Godai, who unfortunately had the door fly into his chin.

"Wow!" Yako said in awe, looking at the satin seats and mini-fridge. Though it only had two benches, there was enough room to fit six people in total. "This is an amazing room! You didn't have to spoil us this much!" Yako said to Neuro.

"It's more like I wanted this room so I could be spoiled but there's enough for you slaves," Neuro said.

"See Godai," Yako bragged. "Neuro does have a kind side to him."

"I would hate to have my slaves too tired and uncomfortable to help me with my case, especially since there's going to be so much physical labor later on," Neuro warned, stretching out across his seat.

"Oh yeah Yako," Godai began to smirk. "Really fucking pleasurable! He wants us to be comfortable so we can break our damn backs for his appetite."

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Neuro asked, opening one eye. "If so, I can turn your rear end into a complaint box and you can shove your woes in there."

"Tch…" Godai said, sitting next to Yako on their bench after putting the suitcases on top of the railing above them. "You know…I still don't know why we're even protecting this Rom Piku. Don't you solve mysteries?" Godai asked. Neuro didn't answer, he began to calmly sleep. "At least answer me you son of a bitch!!" Godai began to raise his foot, aimed to kick Neuro in the head.

"Um….it's because there's two mysteries," Yako revealed, holding his legs back.

"Yes," Neuro said, opening both eyes this time. "What were you going to do with that raised foot, slave?"

"Shit….nothing," Godai mumbled.

"What was that you said? You have to speak louder," Neuro grinned, his demonic eyes pointed directly into Godai's soul.

"Dammit!! I said nothing!!" he answered, trying his best to stare away from Neuro.

"Anyway, the two mysteries can easily be separated," Neuro said. "One is weak and matches the average mystery I eat. As for the second, it is the richest and most delectable I've sensed so far. It makes the HAL mystery seem like a grain of rice out of a bowl. A crumb of a Thanksgiving turkey."

Neuro then returned to his slumber, peacefully closing his eyes and hiding his sharp fangs away. He kept his hands over his stomach, both holding the other. This was the second time Yako was able to see him sleep. "I'm going to solve this case myself and prove that I'm useful to him. He'll have to be impressed if I get him the best mystery he's ever seen."

Godai pulled out his PSP and placed his headphones in it, closing his eyes and attempting to make this trip as peaceful as possible. Yako spent her time watching the landscape from the window. Green plains rolled along the horizon as the train moved forward but she couldn't help but peek at Neuro, who soundly slept without moving. "What's that…" Yako wondered, noticing a strange mark on his neck.

"Is that a burn from the water heater?" she asked herself, remembering he broke the water heater from the Manko case. "I completely forgot….he's slowly turning human isn't he? I hope he'll be alright if Sai comes."

Suddenly the room door swung open. A weakly man in green uniform stuck his head into the door and smiled behind his moustache. "Is everything okay? How is your room?" he asked. Yako could see the tag on his shirt, it read "Manager".

"Everything is great," Neuro said, waking from his nap, though he didn't change his grim, demonic face.

"Good, good. We can't have the famous detective feeling uncomfortable," the manager said, sliding out of the room.

"Well…that was strange…" Yako said.

"No…that was the weaker mystery," Neuro grinned.

"Huh?"

"That was Sai."

"How is this room madam?" the manager asked, poking his head into the room a few doors down from Neuro's. The purple hair woman smiled. "It's great Sai."

"I'm glad you like it," Sai said, reverting to his normal form. He sat across from his assistant, smiling. "Neuro seems to be a little injured around his neck. This may be our last chance to get him."

"I agree," she said, pulling out a book from her bag. "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"This time I will get Neuro and see what's inside," Sai said.

An hour later, the train arrived at its destination, Tokyo. Godai grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the room, leaving Yako to wake Neuro. She hesitated to but realized he would be mad if he was left behind. She placed her hand on his shoulder and softly shook it. "We're here," she said. Neuro awoke with a strangely warm smile on his face before getting up and leaving, not saying a single word.

"Did he wake up with a smile?" Yako wondered. She then turned and felt her jaw drop. "He left me with all his luggage!!"

"About time you got off," Godai remarked as Yako stepped out of the train, panting from Neuro's weighted luggage. "I'm sorry if I don't have much muscle mass!" she fussed, dropping Neuro's bag on the ground. He picked up and the group walked onwards, away from the station. "I'm glad I brought my evil toys," Neuro playfully said as they walked out of the station. An elderly man in tuxedo waited them, his poofy moustache moving with his jaw.

"I'm here to drop you off to Ms. Rom Piku's mansion," the man smiled.

"Alright! Now this is mother fucking service!!" Godai happily said, hopping into the seat.

"Shall we go sensei?" Neuro asked. Yako and him jumped into the back seat, pushing Godai to the side. The old man closed the door behind them before getting into the driver's seat.

He evilly smirked as the car started, changing back into Sai. "I've got you now Neuro!! I'll just drive you into the forest area and activate the bomb underneath this car! Those other two will be killed instantly and you will be weakened, enough for me to look inside you! Your demise is already so near!!"

* * *

Neuro's Note: The friendly ticket checker on the train choked to death on a grain of rice. He died next to the reporter Minao Miamia who had quit her reporting job and ran away to wherever the train took her. Unfortunately the death of the ticket checker next to her has pushed her into therapy. Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4:Rom Piku, the Mind’s Diva

Demonic Times of Yako

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 4: Rom Piku, the Mind's Diva

**Last Time: Neuro and Yako accept a job from Rom Piku, one of the most gifted young minds of the modern world. They are to protect her from any attack from Sai, however, Hireki Shin, a enigmatic demon from Hell seems irritated as Sai has ruined his initial plans to kill Neuro but not all is lost. Now Sai, disguised as Rom Piku's limo driver to pick up Neuro and Yako, drives them off, prepared to blow the car up and finish Neuro.**

Smirking victoriously, Sai sharply spun the steering wheel, swooping into the parking garage's bottom floor. Neuro, Yako and Godai sat motionlessly, never reacting to the strange events. Pushing a button next to the radio, a screen lowered. The three passengers did not waste the effort to raise their heads and look. "If you can guess by the sound of my voice, my real identity is Sai," the screen explained. "I finally have you Neuro. Under your feet is an explosive at the bottom of this limo. It'll be enough to kill the girl and the stupid guy but not you Neuro. Hopefully it'll weaken you enough to let me look inside you and finally figure out who I am!"

With a swift kick to the door, Sai leapt out of the car, grinning in anticipation. Pulling a switch from his shirt he shoved the button inwards. The force of the explosion sent a sweeping gust across his body as he fell to the ground. The limo leapt into the air, crashing against the roof as it crunched together under the colliding pressures. Sai, watching in awe and excitement, quickly rose from the cold floor and ran towards the flaming rubble. "I did it!" he happily called out. "Come out Neuro so I can finish you!"

Nothing.

"Come out Neuro! I know that wasn't enough to finish you!" Sai laughed, feeling the curve in his lips quickly vanish as Neuro never emerged from the fire. "Neuro…"

The mutant walked over to the lively blaze, noting the three blackened bodies lying across the shattered and torn vehicle. Taking a risk, Sai quickly dashed his hand into the heat and pulled out the body he assumed to be Neuro's. "Impossible…" Sai muttered, shocked by the form of the creature. "This isn't Neuro! What are you?!"

Only a grin remained on the burnt face of the figure. Noticing its fist clutching onto a miniature object, Sai tore the hand off of the corpse, cracking the fingers open to reveal Neuro's trick. "I see…" Sai mumbled, tossing the small toy onto the ground. Covered in eyes and tiny legs, it represented some sort of demonic helicopter. On the top was a label: Evil Station, the Demon World's top-selling virtual game!

"It seems Neuro knew about us the entire time," a woman said, stepping from the shadows of the garage. Sai simply sighed, scratching his head as he analyzed the situation. "It would seem so but it's not over yet. He should be heading over to Rom Piku's mansion as we speak."

His assistant, who began killing the flame with a fire extinguisher, smiled as Sai walked up to her. "This may be the last chance we get before Neuro becomes too human," she said. Unfortunately Sai was forced to accept that, his most recent and interesting clue was leaving his grasp.

* * *

A sunny sky animated the lovely white flowers that hung over the wall of Rom Piku's surrounding walls, creating a warmly sweet aroma as Yako, Neuro and Godai walked along it. "I can already tell she has a beautiful home," Yako commented as she picked off a flower, bringing it up to her nose. "Yeah, she must be shit rich to own at least three of these mansions," Godai loudly stated, kicking the wall out of jealousy. Neuro grinned as he paid no attention to the scent, focusing on the brochure he held in his hand.

"What's that?" Yako asked.

"Since I had to use my Evil Station to distract Sai I need to replace it. The top gaming corporation in Hell is Bony but I guess I should give that Evil Box 360 a try," Neuro said.

Yako grunted, worried about the number of similarities the demon world had with the human world.

"Ah, we're here!" Yako cheered as the group approached the gate. Towering them and blocking out most of the sky behind it, the orange-bricked mansion peaked over the entire suburban neighborhood.

"Damn, this fucker's rich," Godai said. Yako, gazing at the many windows that graced the building, could see a slim figure behind a curtain. "Who's that?"

"Welcome," a rather mechanical voice said. Yako jumped back in terror, unaware of her surroundings. Neuro grinned, bending down to press the intercom along the side of the white gate. "Yes, my sensei and I have arrived to protect Rom Piku, may we come in?" he politely said.

"Of course. Please step back as the gate opens," the voice kindly warned. The second that sentence was finished the gate pulled itself into the wall, about the same speed as a guillotine.

"Well, are we going in or do I have to drag you in?" Neuro asked, wishing Yako would tell him to drag her. The three proceeded up the driveway, the mansion getting taller and taller as they came closer. "Oh," Yako squeaked. "Mr. Godai…could you please restrain from talking like you usually do around Ms. Piku?"

"Restrain myself? What the hell do you mean?" he asked.

"She's saying your putrid mouth might frighten our client and if that happens I don't know what could happen to you," Neuro explained.

"What do you mean? What could happen to me? You going to pull some shit on me you fucking demon?!"

"I don't know," Neuro playfully said. "I was just rambling."

"Shit….he would kill me…I bet he would…"

Yako carelessly rang the doorbell, wondering how this Rom Piku girl would look like. Suddenly the doors swung blasted opened, nearly hitting the tip of Yako's nose. Before them was a middle aged maid, a little chubby near the waist with black hair that was curled into a ball at the back. "Welcome," she said, matching the voice from the intercom. "Please come in, Rom Piku will see you shortly," she said, moving to let them in. Various scents swooned into their souls as they stepped in. One could detect a hint of roses, another could sniff the cold yet gem-based perfume that danced in the air. "What do you smell Yako?" Neuro smirked. "The roast in the kitchen?"

"How…did….you know?" she asked, surprised by his accurate guess.

"Pigs always go after the slop first. They can never appreciate the fine things before them," he remarked, walking into the living room.

"Oh shut up," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, placing his hand next to his ear. Yako could see sharp nails pop through the glove, warning her to keep quiet.

"Please make yourselves comfortable in the living room," the maid offered. "Would you like any tea?"

"Hell yes!!" Godai cheered.

"Godai!" Yako scolded.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I mean, why indubitably."

"Who taught you that word?" Neuro teased. "Have you started to read books? I guess cleaning toilets has lost its thrill for you."

"I fucking kill!! I'll work for a million years just to buy an antique sword and shove it up your ass!! I'll do it!!" Godai yelled. Yako held him down, wishing to calm him before Rom Piku arrived.

"Please Mr. Godai!!" Yako fussed, placing her weight on him.

"Excuse me," the maid said, standing in front of the door. "Ms. Rom Piku is ready to see you now."

The group fell silent. Stepping into the room as the doors were opened by two butlers, the genius they were hired to protect smiled in her casual clothing. This would be the first time any of them had actually laid eyes on her despite her numerous appearances in the news. One could argue that her cute looks assisted in her rise to fame. Her winter blue hair mixed with the random curls and strands of bright green that bounced as she walked to the sofa. Her loose, almost pajama-like white shirt moved with the littlest of effort and her baggy gray pants hung her sandals, she truly was comfortable in her own home.

Rom Piku leaned forward; resting her chin on both hands as she peacefully gazed at Yako. "Wow," she said. "You really are adorable."

"Um….thank you…" Yako nervously blushed, absolutely surprised by the unexpected attention on her looks.

"You are so cute, I'm glad I invited you here," Rom Piku continued.

"Yes…well, not to be rude or anything but…why did you hire us exactly? We're not really meant for body guard work," Yako asked.

"It's simple. Your case with Sai, I read all about it and saw all the footage. Your assistant was shot in the head and with your cooperation with the police; Sai was almost taken down completely. Somehow you have a knack for defending yourself, especially after all the cases I heard you solved," Rom Piku explained. "But I never would have guessed how pretty you would be in person."

"Heh, heh. Thank you," Yako smiled. She knew she was only here because of Neuro's power. It was really his strength that attracted Rom Piku yet what mystery could be here, the mystery that overwhelmed HAL's and made Neuro drool with anticipation and lust? The smile alone made the genius across from her seem guilt-free, was it one of the maids. Yako tore herself away from these thoughts and opened her eyes, shocked at what she was seeing. Rom Piku crawled up against the end of the couch, her face drenched in absolute horror.

"Rom Piku?" Yako asked. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"Whoa, you okay?!" Godai asked, running over to her but the maids and butlers came more swiftly, zooming to her aid.

"Ms. Piku, are you okay? Do we need to get a doctor?" the maid asked, holding the teenager in her arms.

"No, no," the genius replied through her stressed breathing. "I'm okay….just…give me some room. I need to catch my breath."

The servants slowly backed away. Yako's heart jolted at the sight, the sudden change in the girl's composure. Did she suffer from some illness? Did she see something odd? Rom Piku held her chest and stared at Neuro. "I see," she said. "Well, anyway…I should show you guys your rooms. We can talk later after dinner. The afternoon has just started."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yako asked.

"Yep, thank so much for worrying. You really are as kind as I've heard," Piku replied. Standing up, she began to walk out of the room. "Come on, I want to show you all your rooms. You'll probably be staying her for awhile."

The three got up, Yako giving Neuro a quick glance of concern. He only grinned, knowing full well what occurred and exactly what frightened the teenage genius. "It's okay," he said. "But it seems like this girl is more interesting than I previously thought. No wonder Sai is after her."

"These are your rooms," Piku revealed, watching Yako for her gleeful expression at the sight of the enormous room.

"This is gigantic!" Yako cheered. "It's almost as big as my house!"

"Hell yeah!! I hope this case lasts forever!" Godai yelled out, tossing his luggage onto the ground before leaping onto the bed.

"A suitable environment," Neuro calmly remarked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad your friends like it," Piku smiled. "Do you?"

"Of course!" Yako exclaimed. "This is so generous of you! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe after you're done getting comfortable I could show you around my home," Piku offered.

"Yeah, let me just change and I'll be out," Yako said, closing the door.

Hanging upside down from a tree, Hireki smiled at the sight of Rom Piku and her new friend. He pulled out his cell phone, feeling it vibrate in his hand. "Lolita? What is it?" he asked. "I just wanted to talk to you. How's everything going?" she asked.

"Fine so far. For now I can only wait for Sai to arrive and make his move. It's good that he didn't give up after Neuro tricked him," Hireki stated.

"So, what do you plan to do after you kidnap her?" Lolita asked, snacking on her cake in her dim room.

"Due to her exceptional ability I'll probably eat her," the demon happily growled.

Seconds later, she stepped out, seeing Rom Piku greet her with a wave. "Okay, I'm ready," Yako happily said. It was rare for her to enjoy anything normal with someone her age, not that anyone older in her life was normal. "Let me just check on Neuro," Yako said, running to his room. She poked her head in, seeing him peacefully at sleep on the bed. "I guess he plans to get as much sleep as possible."

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Great, afterwards I can take you down to my kitchen. My chef can fix anything you want," Piku offered.

"Really?! Oh…I don't want to intrude," Yako kindly said.

"Don't worry, I already warned him about your appetite. I'll be giving him a raise this week for serving you," Piku smiled.

"Okay, if it's alright with you," Yako replied. She started to then feel the presence of fingers all across her stomach.

"Where do you keep all that food anyway?" Piku laughed, feeling Yako's laughter and hands trying to block her.

"Cut that out! I'm ticklish!" Yako giggled, curling back as Rom Piku playfully continued. Yako had yet to see the blush on her new friend's face.

* * *

"Here's my gallery," Piku revealed as she opened the large doors in the hallway. A cold air lingered as the two walked in. The lights flashed in response to their steps, giving the room a sophisticated and modern feel to it. Yako awed at the paintings that hung on the wall, each depicting nature or a cat. "I can see you like cats and nature," Yako said. "But this cat looks familiar. Wasn't it Chiyo's Father?"

"Who?" Rom Piku asked. "I just like cats. And nature is such a powerful expression of emotion and strength. Besides people they're my favorite things. What about you?"

"Me? I guess it would be food," Yako plainly said.

"Of course. I guess you're hungry right now," Piku smiled.

Yako then felt a rumbling in her stomach. "Wow! How did you know?"

"I have a gift for these things," Piku said. "You wanna have lunch now?"

"If it isn't inconvenient for you," Yako said.

"Come on! I want you to see the kitchen!"

* * *

"Whoa! This place is bigger than the room I'm sleeping in!" Yako said in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it. Chef!" Piku called out. "I brought Yako here."

"Oh dear God…." He moaned, peeking from behind the counter. The two sat down at the long table, ordering whatever they wanted from the menu. Naturally Yako ordered everything; it saved time and was the only thing that had a chance of filling her.

"I see…" the chef said. "Your order will be done shortly."

"Remember, don't spit in her food," Piku playfully ordered.

"I don't think you should have to tell your chef that," Yako whispered.

"Don't worry, I know he won't because he'll know that I'll figure out and kill him if he does," Piku explained, glaring at him from behind her shoulder. The cold stare crawled down his back, more dangerous than a knife to the throat.

"He looked pretty scared," Yako said.

"You have a good eye for emotion. My servants usually try to hide their fear of me," Piku said. "Luckily I can pick up on it."

"Why are they so afraid of you?"

"Because I know what they're thinking. You won't believe how many servants have tried to steal from me or even tried to kill me in my sleep," Piku said.

"That's terrible."

"I know," Piku casually said.

"How do you stop them in time?" Yako asked.

"The same way I figured out Neuro was a demon," Piku grinned.

"Wha….what?" Yako asked. No one had ever said that so sharply and quickly with complete confidence. She looked at the smile on the genius's face, there was no doubt. Calling people you just met a demon wasn't something one does easily, especially at the chance of ridicule. "You're….so sure about this," Yako said.

"I can tell I've already convinced you," Piku said. "I apologize in advance but I should probably explain something about myself. It's the truth behind my intellect."

* * *

Neuro's Note: you'll have to forgive the author. He hasn't update in such a long time, he was suffering from burnout. He'll never do it again right?

Author: Right.

Neuro: You promise?

Author: Stop…choking me…


	5. Chapter 5:Reveal the Truth, Mind Diva

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 5: Reveal the Truth, Mind Diva

Yako shook in her seat, not knowing how to handle this situation. Before her sat a teenage genius-the same age as her- who somehow discovered Neuro's true identity in less than an hour and could only smile at it. Rom Piku watched, waiting for her new friend to regain her composure, she would know exactly when. The time for Rom Piku's identity to be revealed was coming soon.

"Don't worry," she warmly smiled. "I'm not Sai if that's what you're thinking. I have no relations to that person….as far as I know."

Gulping loudly, Yako felt the tremble in her hand lessen and she pulled her seat closer to the table. This wasn't the time to freak out, especially over the person Neuro held such high interests in. He did mention that Piku would be interesting enough to warrant Sai's desire to tear her apart, then again, Piku seemed rather confident that such a thing wouldn't happen to her.

"Please…tell me what's going on," Yako asked. Neuro constantly left her in the dark about things; she hoped that at least Rom Piku would be different.

"I will explain everything," Piku gladly said. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to tell somebody for a long time about myself. Seeing as how you hang out with a demon for a living I know you won't shun me or be afraid of me."

The curled brow and expression of worry in the green-eyed prodigy gave Yako a sweet, comfortable feeling. She was definitely human.

"Yako, I have the natural ability to read people's minds," Piku said.

"What? Reading minds?"

"Well, that's not really the right way to put it. I'm not psychic or anything, in fact this ability may be in my genetics. Technically I do read people's minds but not in the way you're thinking," Piku said, smiling in glee. Yako could see that this was truly the first time she told anyone about this, she must be excited to do so.

"I can read every signal and change in the brain. That's the more scientific explanation, I can't read your thoughts or anything," she carefully took this topic apart, bit by bit, not wanting Yako to be confused. She wanted her, of all people, to understand her the most.

"My gift is amazing. Even though I'm not psychic, you could say I'm similar to being one. My analyzing every change in the brain and comparing it to the actions and emotions of others I am able to accurately guess what they are feeling or thinking."

"That doesn't explain how you're a genius," Yako said.

"Me being a genius is what I call using my ability creatively," Piku grinned. "The reason people call me a genius is because I've passed every class and skipped many grades until I graduated from college. I passed by reading the minds of everyone around me and picking out the right answers. I did study so anything that sounded right was good enough. I basically form a picture by listening to the signals of the brain and its movements."

"That's amazing," Yako smiled, showing her acceptance. Piku could sense a question coming up and she was more than happy to answer it. "But how can you give lectures around the world if you really aren't a genius? You even go to scientific meetings and universities."

"That's easy. The more I read people's minds, the more I understand how the brain works. You could say that's the only thing I'm a genius in, neurology and the study of the mind," Piku replied, placing her hands together and leaning her head over the table. She stretched her legs out and wrapped them around the back of the chair she sat in, giving her a rather awkward sitting position. "I'm learning more and more about the very foundation of humanity and what makes humans do the things they do."

"Which is why you are worth protecting in the first place," Neuro said, no longer bothering to hide his fangs and green wheel eyes.

"Ah!" Yako shrieked, turning in her chair to see Neuro suddenly standing behind her. Obviously his nap was over, just in time to send hellish chills down the core of her soul. Piku greeted him with a wave and smile, clearly no longer afraid of him. Neuro grinned, glaring at her with intrigue and curiosity, maybe even desire. Yako could tell she recognized the face; it was the same desire that made him smile when he heard about Aya's ability to control people through her singing. As much as Yako hated to admit it, she was jealous back then and was jealous now.

"I could feel you scanning and searching through my mind," he said. "I suppose after you looked through Yako's memories to confirm I really was a demon you were frightened. That explains your sudden trauma in the living room earlier."

"You're right," Piku said cutely.

"But…um…Piku," Yako said, turning away from Neuro. "Where exactly did this power come from? Are you a demon? You don't seem like one."

"I don't really know myself," Piku replied, lessening the joy in her tone. Yako realized she had struck a nerve.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Yako said.

"No, it's just that this is all so sudden. I never really told anybody about this and I really had no intention of telling you either," Piku said. "But I can tell you are a good person. I can trust you." That frown on her face was clearly fragile, her smile returned so easily.

"As for the origins of my power, I don't really know," Piku said. "I was born with them. Blood tests prove that I was born from my parents who I assume are human. I've tracked down my entire genealogy, my whole family tree and not a single person has a suspicious origin or relation with any phenomenon as far as I know. Out of all the generations of my family, I'm the only special person."

"When I had a good grasp on my power I decided to keep it a secret. I wanted to use it to make life easier for myself. I know it's a pretty selfish reason but I felt like that's what its purpose was," Piku went on. "Sai is after me because of my abilities. I know he thinks we may be connected but truth be told, if I am related to him I rather not know. I'm fine the way I am."

"But Neuro," Yako said, looking up at him. "If Sai is the only one after her, why are there two mysteries here?"

"I sense a familiar bloodlust here," he said, casually kicking her into the table as he walked towards the window. "It's faint and I can barely recognize it." Little did the demon know but that faint bloodlust was watching him from outside, gazing devilishly at him with the powerful desire to strike him down.

"This wouldn't be new, having Sai coming after me that is," Piku interrupted. "He's been chasing me for years. Thankfully I was able to read his movements and dodge every attack but now he's become too quick and too powerful for me to stop. You were my last choice to defend myself from Sai. He's so relentless to find me and with his abilities, no human can run away from him forever."

"Maybe tonight's the night I kill him," Neuro said, allowing his claw to pop out of his fake human flesh. "His mystery will last for a while but it's still nothing compared to the new one that lingers around this place."

Yako rubbed her head, recovering from the assault Neuro gave her only to be kicked again as he walked by.

"Here, you'll need this," Piku said, picking a card out from her bra and tossing it to Neuro. "That's the All-Access card to every room in my mansion. The servants won't let you pass without it, despite how much exploring you've already done behind my back."

"I see," Neuro grinned, catching the card with two fingers. "It's best to know one's environment. And if this bloodlust is coming from who I think it is, your survival is very important to me." He quietly left afterwards, leaving the two girls alone once again.

"You talked so casually with him, even after learning how cruel and demonic he is," Yako said, rubbing her forehead again.

"I can trust him if you can," Piku said.

"Oh, I should apologize for tricking you into thinking I was some great detective," Yako said.

" I like you for the person you are, not the detective I thought you were. I've looked through your memories so I understand…and…while I can't feel the pain you feel and still feel…I offer my sympathy to you," Piku said. "Your father's death must have been so tragic and hard hitting."

"Thank you," Yako mumbled, bowing her head. She then looked up, noticing a warm hand on top of hers. Rom Piku simply smiled, her eyes telling Yako it will all be better.

"But you know…though you don't have any magical abilities like Neuro, Sai, or me…you're an amazing person Yako. In fact, you are extremely helpful to Neuro."

"It's just because I'm human," Yako smiled, blushing from the long awaited flattery.

"Not really," Piku said. "It's because of that kindness and strength you have inside that you're able to do the things you do. That urge to help others, that's why you join for the cases, especially that desire to understand people…only so you can help others. You're really a lot smarter than most people."

"I don't know about all that," Yako grinned. "I only get average grades at school."

"I'm not talking about normal intelligence-and you should study some more. I mean your emotional intelligence. I've never met anyone like you who could understand and analyze the human soul as well as you," Piku said, showing her awe of Yako's apparent skill. "It exceeds any human I've ever seen."

Suddenly plates were placed onto the table. Yako watched as the chef came out of the kitchen with dozens of plates. Lunch was completed! Rom Piku picked up her fork and knife, cutting into her fish. Yako looked over at the range of various dishes, trying her hardest to decide which one to eat. Half the table was filled with plates- all meant for her. She grabbed the chicken, only to have Piku pull it away from her.

"Sorry, don't eat that," Piku said. She turned to the chef and pointed at him. "You're fired!"

"What?!" he screamed out. "What did I do?"

"I know you spat in this chicken," Piku grinned. "I know she's hard to cook for but she is my special guest. You may fetch your things and leave."

He couldn't argue, this wasn't the first time she fired people on things they argued never happened. Unfortunately they were unaware of her powers and could only obey her unbending demands. The two girls watched as the chef walked away shamefully.

"Thank you," Yako said. "I never would have known."

"My pleasure. Everything else is fine to eat, please enjoy yourself," Piku happily said.

Godai stretched in his bed, his cell phone sitting atop his chest. Despite recently finding a girlfriend he was stricken with love and awaited the next call. He only wished he could have invited her here to this mansion of pleasures. Suddenly the phone vibrated. He sat up, catching the phone before it fell. On the screen it read "Lolita".

"Hey baby," he said. "How's it going?"

"Oh, everything is fine," she said, thanking technology for the invention of the phone otherwise he would have been able to see her face of disgust. "So…how are Yako and Neuro? Did they solve the big case yet?" Her false excitement made her appear more excitable and cheery, contrasting her relationship with Hireki.

"Those two? You're always asking about them, then again I guess it can't be helped due to their fame," Godai said, more friendly than usual. "Yako's eating with her new friend and I think that bastard Neuro is just crawling around the place. Probably gonna steal something."

"Oh, wait. I'm getting another call," she lied. She clicked the speed dial and soon heard Hireki's slithering voice on the other end.

"Yes? What did you figure out?" he asked, hanging upside down from the same tree. He held the phone to his ear as he watched Yako and Piku eat.

"I just called that parasite Godai. Rom Piku is completely unprotected. Neuro is off somewhere exploring the mansion," Lolita said.

"I see. Pretending to be Godai's girlfriend seems to finally be really paying off. Now we know where Neuro lives, we know what he's doing, what he plans to do. We've made Godai a spy without him even knowing it," Hireki grinned.

"So are you going to get Piku? This may be a good time to do so," Lolita said.

"No…Neuro wouldn't leave her completely unprotected. I listened to their conversation earlier. He may know that I'm here," Hireki explained. "I'll have to wait for Sai to make the first move. After eating Rom Piku, killing Neuro will become simple."

A cold surge flowed through Neuro's mind, snapping him away from his business of locking the house up from intruders. "This presence…" he muttered. "It's so powerful it's forcing my demon side to pop out." He quickly turned to the group of maids and butlers he assembled. "Lock all doors into the house and all windows." They scattered across the building quickly, leaving Neuro to ponder on the presence that existed outside. Folding his arms together, he began to realize his one fear may have come true.

"Hireki Shin…" he coldly said. "I can barely sense you anymore because of how human I'm becoming. If I become too human…my plans for Yako will be ruined."

Yako, wolfing down entire plates and drinking cups of whatever liquids filled it, slowly became full even to her own disbelief. She noticed Piku watching her and stopped. "I'm sorry," Yako apologized, blushing in embarrassment. "I bet all this messy eating is probably bothering you."

"Not at all. I enjoy watching you eat. You're really cute when you do," Rom Piku smiled.

"Oh, after you're done do you want to see something amazing? I have a special room for my studies. I think you'll be impressed," Piku offered.

"Of course," Yako happily said, returning to her food. Only a few plates stood, most likely cold from the long line of dishes before them. Rom Piku couldn't help but view them as soldiers, waiting to serve their purpose and be eaten up. It was half an hour before they actually did.

Rom Piku and Yako walked down the hall, heading towards the Mind Room-a nickname Piku affectionately gave it. Yako had no idea what was in there but knew it would have something to do with Piku's love for the human mind.

"Piku," she said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was just wondering…do you really think I'm so cute?" Yako asked. "I think I look rather plain."

"Yep, there's no doubt about it. Cute and beautiful. Mentally and physically," Piku easily said. "Do I look pretty to you?"

"Well of course! I wish I looked as good as you did," Yako said.

"You're so humble and modest."

Walking up to them was a towering figure. "Oh, hey Neuro," Piku greeted. "I'm taking Yako to the Mind Room."

"I see," he said. "I believe the enemy will attack soon so be cautious. If necessary Yako will be more than happy to be your human shield. All the food I know she ate will make any missiles simply bounced off of her."

"Thanks for the compliment. A girl always enjoys hearing how bouncy she is," Yako sarcastically remarked. Neuro walked away, not caring about a word she said.

"Come on," Piku excitedly said, grabbing Yako's hand. "I really want you to see the room."

As Neuro walked down the hall he could see Godai busily flipping his food into the air. "Busy as ever I see," Neuro slyly remarked.

"What's it to you bitch?" Godai rudely said, grabbing onto his phone.

"Slave, I want you to watch over Yako and Rom Piku. They're in the Mind Room down the hall. I assume you can't read the label over the door so I guess you'll just have to search every room until you find them," Neuro smiled, almost chuckling at his own joke.

"I can fuckin' read dammit!! I did all my schoolin'!"

"Oh yes, you will be needing this," Neuro said, tossing a large object through the air. Godai didn't know what it was as he caught it and didn't know what it was afterwards. It looked like a shirt only with eyeballs, small tentacles, numerous mouths, and rubber-like skin.

"What the fuck is this?!" he yelled, tossing it to the floor.

"That's an Evil Vest, you'll be wearing that," Neuro said.

"Why the hell should I? It looks like the damn thing will eat me!"

"I've heard some special cases where such a thing has happened," Neuro calmly said. "But you will wear it nonetheless. Rather you die by my hands or the vest?"

Sucking his teeth, Godai put the odd clothing on. "What the hell does this thing do anyway?"

"You'll see," Neuro said, laughing as he walked down the hallway. "Now go find those girls. I need them alive. Whether or not you come back alive is none of my concern."

"You bitch!! I'll fucking….fucking….screw it….he's already gone…" Godai moaned, walking down the hallway as he looked for the Mind Room.

Yako stepped into the dark room, only able to see the long windows on the side of the wall. Night had arrived so quickly, she didn't know passed by so fast. Piku walked behind her, flipping the light switch on.

"Oh my god…" Yako said, standing back, bumping into the other girl.

"Isn't it amazing?" Rom Piku excitedly asked.

"It really is," Yako smiled. "So this is your dream?"

"Yep, to fully understand and put this together," Piku grinned, staring at the phenomenal object in front of her. A large scale brain, bigger than a house, stood from the ground, supported by poles. Each region was colored differently and the detail was beyond anything any book or model had ever shown before. Every wrinkle and wrinkle inside the wrinkle was shown. The tissues and cells were even visible, though they were only fake.

"I had this built so I could one day have a complete understanding of the brain and every region of it. This is how the average human brain looks like without any disorders or disfigurements," Piku said, walking up to the stairs that curled around the gigantic model. Yako followed only inches behind her, her hand hovering around the side of the model. "It's okay, you can touch it," Piku said.

"Wow! It feels so real," Yako said. "What's it made out of?"

"All kinds of rubber, gelatin, and some other material. It was expensive, I know that," Piku smiled, rubbing the side of it. "But it was worth it."

"This is a visual of all my studies and what every single pathway, neuron, cell, tissue, and region does. It even has transmissions and areas the world's greatest scientists have yet to discover," Piku said. "I hope I can finish this one day."

"This is amazing," Yako said. "I wish you the best of luck. This is so wonderful. You'll be in history books for this."

"I don't really care about that," Piku said. "But it would be nice to have someone be there with me."

"What do you mean?" Yako asked.

"Some close…someone I can love," Piku replied, slowly turning to gaze at Yako. "Someone I can trust and understand, makes me feel good and makes me want to make them feel good in return."

"Despite the greatest logic that the brain can provide and produce, the heart and the emotions it contains can easily blind us from logic and therefore is stronger than the brain," Piku said. "It really is the most amazing part of the human anatomy. Do you think so?"

"Yes," Yako happily replied. She completely agreed.

"Dinner will be soon," Piku said.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry," Yako said. "But that mind ability really is useful in every situation."

"Yep…and I should probably respect your privacy more than I do," Piku said. "I've been reading your thoughts all day. The mind is supposed to be one's own personal sanctuary. I'm sorry. I'll try to resist the urge. I've been doing it for so long."

"It's okay," Yako said. "I'm not mad."

Shattering, the window was no more behind them. The girls turned instantly at the sound of glass cracking apart and screamed as Sai flew into the room. "It's time!!" he happily yelled out, holding large blades between each finger. "I'll use you to get Neuro out!" Almost instantly, Sai swung his arms at them, slashing them. Blood spurted against the wall. Hearing the screams Neuro grinned and ran towards the Mind Room. Hireki Shin smirked and dug his fingers into the side of the mansion. Tearing it apart as it if was paper, he stepped into the house. "It's about time," he growled, ready to kill.

Neuro's Note: The fired chef now works in a restaurant in downtown Tokyo, making a new kind of recipe he found on a tossed piece of paper. Main ingredients: Steroids, heroine, cocaine, stimulants, and various other drugs. Stew for seven days and seven nights, please don' try to inject it…


	6. Chapter 6:Beginning of Hell’s War

Demonic Times of Yako

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 6: Beginning of Hell's War

Flying through the window, scattering countless glass shards, Sai smiled as he slashed at the two girls. His target, his lust for blood was clearly directed at Rom Piku, something Yako could easily detect. She wrapped her arms around her friend and turned her back towards Sai, shielding Piku from the attack. With a slash of the blades embedded in Sai's hands, blood splattered across the wall. Yako and Piku fell to the ground, unable to see anything behind them.

"Yako! Yako!!" Piku screamed in her panic. Yako, now on top of the teenage genius, looked as surprised as Piku did.

"I…wasn't cut…" Yako said, tapping her back. "But…something pushed me…"

"Mother…fucker…" a familiar voice hissed out. Yako turned back, instantly recognizing the foul mouth. Godai heavily bled as he stood before Sai. He was their shield, their savior. Unfortunately the blood on the wall was his, he had lost enough of it to fall to the ground, his conscious slowly fading away.

"Godai!!" Yako screamed. Sai turned, glancing coldly at the girls. His eerie eyes could easily be mistaken for Neuro's. He adjusted the blade between his thumb and index finger. The crunching and rearranging of his bones echoed in their ears.

"You're next," he said, no longer willing to humor anyone, not even himself. Tonight was his last chance to figure out who he was. Rom Piku and Neuro had to be torn apart, especially Neuro. Sai cracked his knuckles and twisted his wrist before leaping towards Yako. The blonde quickly crawled over Rom Piku as Sai slashed once again at them. Yako knew this was the end. She could only close her eyes before the searing heat of death struck her fragile body.

BOOM!!

Sai was sent flying into the wall, sending a miniature quake throughout the room. Hearing the crunching of glass under someone's shoes, Yako slowly opened her eyes. "Neuro!" she exclaimed. He stood there, glowing behind the moon's twilight that seeped through the broken window, his eyes shining brighter than the lunar sphere in the sky.

"Maybe tonight is the night I kill you," Neuro devilishly grinned, releasing his horrid, scaly, green claws. Gliding over the ground, Neuro wrapped his large hand around Sai's neck, smiling while his other hand prepared to slit the boy's throat.

Without warning the wall near the entrance crumbled instantly. A gust of wind blew in, blowing the debris across the room. The only thing anybody could trace from the sudden intrusion was a maniacal laughter, one of utter madness that cackled throughout the world. It was a laughter that sent a momentary sense of fear into Neuro's heart. Flying out of the dust was the red haired demon, Hireki Shin. "Ahahahahahahahaha!!" he laughed, his entire arm becoming a large blade.

"Now's my chance to get Rom Piku!!" he yelled out excitedly. His glowing blue eyes were now only feet away from the girls.

"Yako," Neuro loudly muttered, dropping Sai to the ground. He knew it; his chest felt a stinging pain inside. He wouldn't make it in time, there was no way. He would have never predicted this. Yako would defend Rom Piku, therefore, she would surely be killed by Hireki's attack. Neuro was never able to make it in time.

"Yako!! Just leave me!" Piku cried out. "Save yourself! He's after me! You don't have to die!!"

"I can't….I can't do that," Yako muttered. "I won't let you die!"

"Ahahahahaha!!" Hireki laughed, his long coat flapping as he glanced over the girls, now only inches above them. Sai, recovering from Neuro's attack, instantly cleared his blurry vision. He could feel the cells rearranging and restoring themselves within him. As his vision sharpened his heart began to beat with adrenaline. Only a few meters away, another demon!

"Impossible….two demons….another chance!!" Sai smiled, struck in awe by the luck. Thin yet numerous spikes formed across the blade that was Hireki's arm. Neuro tried to think of every ability he had. Nothing would make it in time. He failed. Yako could feel the forceful aura of the demon pressed down on her. This was the most dreadful feeling she had ever seen. His grin, full of tiny fanged teeth, made her realize that Neuro truly was from Hell. Only a place like that could create a demon like Hireki.

The blade flew towards them, piercing flesh. Hireki grinned as blood gushed from the wound. It was only a second later when he realized that the blood did not come from the girls, it came from Godai, who bravely stood between them and the horrendous monstrosity that lusted for their deaths.

Hireki could feel Goda's shaking body as the blade went through the human's shoulder. Godai could only smile as he held onto the sword now puncturing his body. "You goddamn mother fucking piece of shit!! I'm not gonna let you touch her…" he coldly said.

"Godai!!" Yako yelled out.

"Don't just fucking scream my name!! Get the hell out of here you stupid bitch!!" Godai yelled, feeling the blade being twisted and spun around through his muscles.

"It's too late for her you piece of shit human…" Hireki snarled. "I won't let trash like you ever stop me from my goals."

Lifting Godai by the blade, the screams of pain only tickled the demon's distorted heart. He tossed Godai into a wall, leaving him to die. Cursing the size of the room and the remaining distance Neuro had between Hireki and where he currently was, he continued to fly over the floor, hoping he could make it in time. Hireki, sensing Neuro's oncoming arrival, turned to the girls and aimed his blade at them. "There is no hope," he said.

"Run!!" Yako screamed, letting go of Rom Piku.

"No! I won't let you die for my sake!" Rom Piku yelled back. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around Yako and turned the both of them over. Now, here back was pointing towards the blade. She hung over Yako, smiling. She was ready to die.

"No…" Yako muttered. She wasn't ready to lose another person. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yako could feel a powerful vibration on her head. It grew more intense. Rattling and chomping could be heard but from where?

Yako patted her head until she found it, the source of the noise. Her hair clips, the red mouth-shaped hair clips began to vibrate viciously. Before she could even attempt to explain this phenomenon a large gale of purple wind rose from the hair clips, shattering Hireki's blade and sending him flying. His body was beaten across the ground as he spun and twirled in high speed, finally stopping by digging his claws into the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" he growled, glancing at Yako. "How did a human use a demon attack?"

He decided to think about this later, he grew back his arm and made another blade from it, dashing back to the girls. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one standing there. His sword now clattered against Neuro's. The puzzle eater grinned despite the blood slithering down from his forehead. Both their eyes span with excitement and murderous intent as they finally reunited, meeting after such a long time.

"Greetings Nogami Neuro," Hireki grinned, hiding the rage that boiled under his skin.

"Hireki Shin…" Neuro heartlessly said. "What are you doing out of Hell?"

"This is my chance!" Sai said to himself, grabbing his weapons and flying towards Neuro. With the demon distracted by Hireki, his back was wide open for an attack. This was the golden chance he had long hoped for!

"Wait!!" Rom Piku screamed. Sai stopped, staring at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…I can help you figure out who you are," she revealed. "It'll…be easy."

"Piku…" Yako mumbled, unaware of what Rom Piku could possibly do. She looked at the girl shaking next to her. Was she trying to save Neuro by distracting Sai?

"I…can search your memories…and see what your life was like as a child…or even as a baby…maybe your origins could-"

"No," Sai bluntly said. "My memories are constantly erased. There is no possible way for them to be of any use. You should have known that mind diva."

Sai, now resisting any further distraction, flew towards Neuro once again. "This demon…whoever he is, he is giving me my chance to kill and tear Neuro apart before he becomes completely human. I cannot afford any risk! Tonight, you're mine Neuro." As he raised his arm, ready to strike, his knee burst into a pool of blood. Next his elbow. Sai could feel his other elbow pop in horrible pain as well. Finally his last knee! Falling to the ground, unable to move, Sai looked up, searching for the source of the pain. At the entrance of the room stood a single butler, holding a gun. The old man grabbed his face and tore it off, revealing it to be a mask. Under that mask was-

"Sasazuka!!" Yako happily called out. Neuro grinned, realizing the gravity of the situation. Things were becoming worst every second. He looked into Hireki's eyes, knowing what to do next. "It would seem a human has arrived," Neuro said. "We can't let the whole world know we're demons."

"You're right," Hireki maliciously smirked. "Better take this fight somewhere private!!" He grabbed Neuro by the neck and threw him through the roof, leaping after him.

Sai, lying across the ground, could hear the footsteps of the police officer coming closer, growing louder. Behind Sasazuka were the other maids and butlers. Now they all tore their faces off, revealing the entire police force. Pointing their guns at the mutant, they concentrated on his weak spot, his joints. Sasazuka, lifting the girls from the ground, carried them into the hallway. "Mr. Sasazuka! What's going on?!" Yako asked, making sure to keep an eye on Rom Piku for any injuries.

"Ms. Piku hired us to act as undercover servants. The main goal was to kill Sai tonight, this was our biggest opportunity so far," Sasazuka calmly explained. "We planned all along to ambush Sai and now we have no choice but to finish him off."

"Where's Neuro?" Yako asked, looking back at the room. Only the light of the assault of bullets were present.

"I don't know," Sasazuka said. "All I saw was the roof falling apart." Gently, he placed the two girls down on the hallway floor. "A medical team is already here, they'll treat any wounds or injuries you have. I'm going back to finish Sai. Stay here."

Returning to the room, Sasazuka pulled out his pistol, joining his fellow cops in the ambush. Rom Piku looked at Yako. He didn't need to read her mind to know what bothered her. "He's on the roof you know," she said. "You better be careful if you're going after him."

"Thank you," Yako said, running down the hall.

On the roof, the moon gleamed down through the gray clouds of the night sky. Rain began to fall the earth, light at first and then it became heavy. Neuro's grin never left his face as he stood atop the mansion and its black tiled top. Hireki, grinning as well, felt the powerful urge to simply bust into laughter. He sucked his teeth.

"So…Neuro," he started. "Why are you hanging out with that little girl? Using her as some sort of tool?"

"That's about half the truth," Neuro said, chuckling. "But she's too special to be just a tool."

"Special? To who? You?" Hireki slyly asked.

"I have a plan for her," Neuro said before he suddenly leapt towards his fellow demon. Hireki easily blocked the blades with just his arm. Was Neuro able to inflict harm at all? Turning his fingers into knives, Hireki pushed Neuro into the air and began to rapidly stab him all over his body. In only a matter of three seconds, Neuro could count one hundred and thirty five new holes in his body, all bleeding heavily.

"You are nothing to me now," Hireki laughed, wrapping his fingers around Neuro's throat and slamming him onto the roof. Kneeling over him, the edges of the knives were now poking Neuro. A simple slip of his hand would completely cut his throat.

"Now Nogami Neuro, tell me everything!!" Hireki demanded. "What is your goal here?"

"Why do you have to know?" Neuro asked, realizing he had no chance to win. This could easily become the night where he would die.

"I smell a powerful mystery on you, more powerful than anything I could possibly expect on this planet or in Hell," Hireki explained.

"Heh heh heh," Neuro chuckled. "I smell the same thing on you!"

Neuro then disappeared. Hireki stood up, unaware of what was happening. The tiles behind him cracked and as he turned around, he could see Neuro grinning behind him. It was too late to stop Neuro from slashing at his chest and kicking him back. Hireki simply laughed as he held his chest, not feeling a single ounce of pain.

"You're really weak," he said, staring at Neuro. "That did nothing to me. And you're using a stupid Evil Station to create illusions of yourself? How pathetic can you get?" Hireki stood up and headed towards Neuro.

Covering her head from the rain, Yako could hear the clash of metal and ran alongside the mansion's walls. "Neuro!" she called out, following the noise. When she found him, she could see the puzzle eater drop to his knees, his blue vest soaked in his own blood. Hireki stood in front of him, his sharp fingers buried into Neuro's chest. "How much pain can you take? Even when you're slowly becoming one of those worthless humans," Hireki asked.

"Neuro!!" Yako screamed.

"Hmm? Ah, there's the little girl right now," Hireki smirked, looking at her with evil intent. A delectable scheme had flown into his head. "Neuro…what would you do if I…I don't know…kill that girl right now?"

Neuro's face changed. No longer did it resemble pleasure or delight. Hireki could see the hellish rage and drowning concern in Neuro's face. "I knew it," Hireki said. "I'm going to kill her!"

He released his grip on Neuro and flew down towards Yako. Neuro then remembered something- something that put a grin on his face. "It won't work," Neuro said, feeling the blood ooze from behind his fang. As Hireki approached her, Yako could feel the hair clips violently tremble. "What? Again?!" Hireki muttered, feeling a gust of force spin around Yako, sending him into the surrounding trees and bushes. Each tree snapped apart as he hit it. Where did this power come from? Why did her hair clips have such pressure inside of them?

"Good," Neuro said, landing on the ground. He grabbed Yako by the waist and kept her close to his hips. "The battle is over for now Hireki. I'm returning to the police. You know the rules of the Demon World; one must keep a low profile on Earth. You can't risk the punishment of Hell just to attack me. That's why I need Yako. You lose."

With a loud, victorious laughter, Neuro quickly ran back into the mansion with Yako in his grip. Lying in the bushes, Hireki pulled a twig from his mouth. "That's the second time you ran away from me you coward…"

Panting heavily, Yako began to feel light headed as the world around her began to turn black. "Neu…neur…o" she weakly mumbled.

"You'll be okay," he grinned, walking down the hallway of the mansion. Once he saw Rom Piku he placed Yako onto the ground, making sure to keep her on her back.

"Yako!!" Piku cried out, crawling towards her. "Are you okay?!" She carefully placed her arms and hands on the girl, resting her back on Piku's knees.

"Yako…you're breathing heavily…are you okay? Can you hear me?!" Piku panicked. "Yako…don't die…don't die for me…"

The winter blue haired girl brought the detective to her chest, hugging her tightly as tears flowed from her light green eyes. "Please…be okay. I'll do anything…anything…just for you to be healthy and alive Yako."

"Don't worry," Neuro said, removing his glove. "She's alive." His directed eyes focused on the silent room only a short distance away. Gun shots were no longer heard nor were any police walking out. Was Sai dead?

"What's occurred in there" Neuro asked.

"I don't know…the police ran out of bullets and…I heard screaming…but that's it, it's been a few minutes," Piku explained, keeping Yako's warm body close to hers.

"I better kill that mutant tonight," Neuro said, running into the room. Before he could release his weapon he was stopped by the new forms of the police. Red boxes sat all around the room, everywhere.

"Neuro…" a voice called out. Neuro quickly changed to his innocent face and turned to see Sasazuka walking through the broken window, bleeding heavily.

"Ah…Mr. Sasazuka! Are you okay? What happened here?" Neuro asked, holding Sasazuka up by the chest.

"Sai….got away…he killed everyone," Sasazuka explained. "And again…I'm the lone survivor…"

The sound of sirens rung throughout the house, the second ambulance had arrived. Neuro could only assume the first medical team made up some of the boxes around his feet. "I can walk," Sasazuka said. "Let me just find a place in the hall to sit."

"Okay…if you're sure," Neuro kindly said. As soon as Sasazuka left the room, he changed back to his demonic expression and lifted a large pile of rubble, tossing it to the side.

"There you are Slave 2!" he happily called out, lifting Godai by the head. "I can see your injuries are healed up."

"Yeah…I guess this Evil Vest you gave me did serve some purpose," Godai said. "ButI swear…one day…I'll fucking kill you for what you've made me do."

"I didn't tell you to protect Yako, I told you to watch over her," Neuro grinned. "What you do you did of your own accord. I am of no liability."

Neuro then threw him into the hallway. "Though I wouldn't care even if it was my fault."

"Neuro," Rom Piku said, smiling at him as she rested her head on Yako's. "I can see you care for Yako very much."

"Yes, I need someone like her to help me get my mysteries," Neuro smiled, adjusting his glove. Rom Piku couldn't help but giggle. "Your concern for her runs far deeper than that Neuro." Unfortunately he had already left the hallway. Piku smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. She caressed Yako's head, letting her fingers run through her blonde hair. She then felt something hard. Rom Piku unattached the hair clips and held them close to her face.

"There's a crack in them," she said. "But still…somehow…you protected me with some sort of power Yako. I guess those demons aren't the only with a mystery…you cute, gluttonous girl. Rest up…tonight was chaotic."

Staring coldly at the empty station, Hireki awaited the next train as the rain drenched him. "Neuro…you could never defeat me before…and I guess that won't change…but with Rom Piku…grrr…"

Creating a wind in the area, a train pulled into the station, blowing most of the water out of his hair. As he headed into the vehicle an umbrella was held above him. He looked down to see Lolita sweetly smiling at him. "Come on, you can tell me everything when we get home," she said. He just smiled, sitting down next to her as the doors closed behind them.

"Neuro…the punishment of Hell….it might be nothing compared to what I've triggered," Hireki thought to himself. "No…what I've done in the Demon World….heh….nothing tops that. I'm in real trouble and your mystery is the edge I need to complete my plans. But I wonder….is my mystery what you need to complete your plans? Exactly what do you plan for that poor Yako girl?"

Rain falls to the human surface, cooling the night inferno taken from the mouth of Hell and sprinkled across the world. Two demons, born similar as if twins, have brought the terror and intensity of the growling realm of blood that exists beneath our feet. A world, no longer in the hands of angels and lost from the grip of humanity, dangles on a string spun around the many hands of the many characters that play their role in the upcoming war. If Hell does not stand a chance, why would Earth?


	7. Chapter 7:The Unholy Alliance,War's Gear

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: The Unholy Alliance

A new morning sun caressed its light against the mansion atop the hill, watching over the beach as it listened to its splashing waves hit the sands. It was the day after the attack from Sai and Hireki Shin and everyone was transported to Rom Piku's second mansion in Kyoto. The Kyoto Police department along with Sasazuka and his assigned unit were temporarily placed there as well in order to watch for any hostile movements. Despite the wounds and damages of the previous night, Rom Piku used this day for relaxation, inviting everyone to use any and all facilities of her mansion. Yako, Neuro, and Godai made sure to take advantage of this offer.

Yako stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her face with the towel around her neck, enjoying the steamy comfort and the chirps of the birds outside. "It's so great to rest and relax after last night," she happily stated to herself. "But I wonder…." The sight of the demon that tried to kill her, what was it? Burning in her memory were the glowing blue eyes, the wheels that matched Neuro's. Unlike Neuro though, she could feel something ugly from this demon, something hideous oozing from his presence. Was he like Neuro? Were there even others like Neuro in Hell?

Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming in," Rom Piku said, walking into the room with her usual warm smile. "Aaaahhhh…." She whined. "I was hoping we could take a bath together…oh well. I see you've made a full recovery then."

"I think everyone else has too," Yako said. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

Those words impacted Piku, giving her a small frown on her face despite the attempt to make a smile. Those words reminded her of the sacrifice Yako was willing to make for her, ready to give her life up for hers.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Yako asked, drying her hair. She watched as Rom Piku walked over to the mattress, dropping onto it. She patted the spot next to her, inviting Yako to sit. "I know I'm thankful for what you did for me last night…letting yourself get in harm's way just to protect me…but I feel…a little miserable knowing that people are willing to do such things for me. Isn't it strange?"

"Not really," Yako smiled, putting the towel on her lap. "Besides, my body just moved on its own. I feel like I can't really take all the praise for it. You came and defended me too so...I guess it all works out."

"Well thank you anyway," Piku playfully said. "I'm really glad I was able to meet you. I feel really good inside when you're around." She could see Yako felt that friendly warmth between them, it was obvious she was glad to meet Piku as well. It seemed like it only took an exchange of names for the two to become well acquainted. Piku then started to lean in closer, licking her lips as she nervously inched herself over.

"I better go check on Neuro," Yako casually said, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door. Rom Piku sighed in disappointment; there went her chance to become better acquainted will Yako.

"So…are you going to ask about that other demon?" Piku asked.

"Yes. I think it's important that I know. When I saw him and Neuro fighting, they looked as if they knew each other from a long time ago," Yako said. "Did you scan his mind when you saw him?"

"Well…I was a little scared at the time," Piku said, a blush scattering across her face. "But I was able to see his thoughts at the moment. It felt like he was happy…no…absolutely thrilled….like the world was in his grasp. I saw that all his desire and monstrous hunger was for me. It sent a chill through my body."

"There's something dangerous about him…" Yako said, standing in the doorway to now ponder the situation further. "Excluding the fact that he tried to kill us…it felt like he wanted more. I better see Neuro as soon as possible."

With the sound of the door shutting, Piku sighed again, dropping backwards onto the bed. She began to smell a sweet and warm scent on the pillows. "They smell like Yako…" Rom Piku muttered. Her eyes slowly closed, sending her into a state of relaxation.

Godai walked down the hall, his voice reaching the ears of all the servants and officers that traveled beside him. He forcefully squeezed himself between people as he happily spoke to the phone he leaned his head against, balancing it on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah it was terrible," Godai bragged. "Yeah, you should have seen me. Some red haired freak just came at attacked me. It's all over the news…nah I'm in Kyoto right now."

"Who are you talking to?" Yako asked.

"My girlfriend Lolita," Godai quietly snapped, instantly bringing his ear back to the phone at the sound of Lolita's voice.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for last night," Yako smiled. "You saved me and Piku. I knew you were a good person." Against his strongest will, that sign of gratitude made him glow red.

"Shut up. The last thing I need is some girl's death on my conscious," he mumbled, looking away from her," he replied, walking away from her. Yako turned to watch him, thanking the being up above that she had become surrounded by such wonderful people. "Yako," Sasazuka said, walking up to her. "It's good to see you're up."

"Yeah, I just needed a good night's sleep," Yako chuckled, knowing the next words that were to come from his mouth. His usual isolated gaze was directed down on her, staring at her without withdrawal or retreat.

"You know that I want you to leave this case to the police…but I also know that you never really listen to me about that," he calmly said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Yako said, bowing to him in thanks before he walked off. Truly she was surrounded by good people, people who cared about her. Last night made her realize that. Next off was Neuro's room. The puzzle eater had been unusually silent the whole morning. Yako had at least expected a rude awakening and invasion of her privacy but after remembering Neuro's wounds, she couldn't blame him for sleeping in.

Slowly, she opened the door, poking her head into the room. The expansive room was lit with the morning light flowing through the numerous windows. The environment seemed to match Neuro more than an office. She always wondered where Neuro slept when she went home. Maybe he rented fancy hotel rooms with his money. In fact, there were a lot of things she didn't know about him. Putting those thoughts aside for now, she stepped over to the side of the bed, hearing him quietly breathing. Unfortunately he didn't try to hide his small fangs. Yako quickly placed a finger on his bottom lip and closed his mouth shut, the last thing they needed was one of the servants or officers to walk in and see those teeth. Suddenly, Yako felt a soft warmness in her cheeks. Looking down, she began to realize she was actually touching Neuro's face. His lips to be exact! She couldn't remember a single moment where she actually touched his face. "It does look peaceful when he sleeps," she softly told herself.

"Cute, isn't he?" Rom Piku said, standing next to the door. Yako's hand instantly withdrew from Neuro as her skeleton jumped within her body out of sudden fright. "I was…was just hiding his fangs…can't let people see those," Yako nervously chuckled.

"He seems to be fine," Piku said, looking at his relaxed face. There was no tension in his eyes and his mind was clear of any thought, just simple sleeping activity of the brain. "I wonder if we should wake him up," Yako whispered, realizing how loud she was with Rom Piku. Before she could blink she found herself flying into the wall. Neuro was up, legs stretched out and everything. "Oh Yako, you have to watch out for my legs. I tend to kick when I wake up," Neuro grinned, laughing under his breath as he watched Yako rise from the floor. "I'm glad to see you're okay!" Yako grunted, patting her skirt clean.

"Good morning Neuro," Piku happily greeted. "How are your injuries?"

"They seemed to have healed for the most part," he said, ripping his shirt open.

"Neuro! Don't do that so casually!" Yako scolded, flustered from the sudden openness. Then her gaze began to lower to the horrible scars that remained on his torso. It would seem the bleeding had stopped and the skin had already begun to heal but never had scars remained.

"It would seem that my body is taking longer than ever to heal," Neuro said, speaking almost as if he was happy about it but Yako couldn't help but worry about it. "With a few more mysteries I should be back to my full power."

"Will that be enough to stop him? The monster I mean," Yako asked. Suddenly the air was becoming tense. Yako's concern flowed into the air and began to infect everyone in the room. Neuro didn't hesitate to spill the truth, no matter how Yako felt about it. "I don't know," he grinned, buttoning his vest. "You're probably wondering who that demon was. I shall explain."

"That demon is another puzzle eater; there are really only a few dozen of us in the Demon World. We're a rare species it would seem," Neuro explained. "That demon you saw is named Hireki Shin, one of the strongest puzzle eaters in Hell, including myself."

"But why is he after you?" Yako asked. Neuro paused, staring at her with little emotion in his face. If she hadn't known any better it felt like there was a hint of worry in his eyes, though she knew better than that. Rom Piku looked at him, not holding back from scanning his mind.

"Simple. Vengeance. In the Demon World I was always a step ahead of him," Neuro said, his smile returning. "When a puzzle eater devours a puzzle that is stronger than any puzzle before that one, their powers and capabilities grow and they evolve."

"Pokemon?" Rom Piku thought to herself.

"I was able to find and eat the strongest mysteries before he did. Eventually I became one of the strongest entities in Hell," Neuro said. "Hireki Shin has obviously grown stronger during my absence though I cleaned every potent mystery from that world." He lied back onto the bed, holding his hands on his chest.

"But Neuro," Yako said. "It seems like he has some bigger plan than just revenge. It's unlikely someone would risk their life just for revenge."

"A larva like you need not concern yourself with these things," Neuro said, closing his eyes and returning to his slumber.

"It doesn't matter, I'm your assistant and I need to know what's going on," Yako fussed. He only replied with quiet breathing. He was asleep. "I'm worried about you," Yako said. Neuro didn't budge. The teenager left the room, closing the door behind her. Rom Piku quickly followed after.

"That demon never tells me anything," Yako muttered, leaning against the wall, waiting for Rom Piku to come out. "Did you scan his mind to learn more?"

"Yes but…he's just worried about you," Piku explained. "It would seem that Hireki might be planning something horrible and I think Neuro…might not want you to concern yourself with something like him yet." Yako pouted, knowing this feeling all too well.

"I know he probably would do something like that…" Yako said. "He teases me and tortures me endlessly and mercilessly makes my life revolve around his convenience but…he could at least tell me more about his life."

"Every time I ask him about his life or what he's done in the Demon World he just keeps changing the topic or starts abusing me," Yako said, chuckling at her own words. Piku's little frown returned. Neuro truly was precious to her.

"Well, you look stressed. You should relax today and think about all this stuff tomorrow," Rom Piku suggested, wrapping her arms around Yako's long neck. "I have a hot tub in the back of the house. We could relax in there."

"I just took a bath…but…that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Yako said, cheering up already. Piku grabbed her hand and began to pull. "Come on then! To the hot tub!"

With the room silent Neuro was able to fall back asleep. This time, he was accompanied by a dream.

The heat from the flowing lava warmed Neuro's body as he breathed the dense air around him. He was back home in the Demon World. The rocky ground beneath his feet and the stalactites above explained it all. In actuality this wasn't his home, it was more of a hangout to him, even a few mysteries were solved here. Neuro walked about, not recognizing any paths or landmarks. He never did care about any place besides his own house; this place was just a good place for relaxing in lava pools. Faint voices could be heard from deep within the cave. For unknown reasons Neuro began to walk towards them, recognizing both of the voices.

Walking into a large room of the cavern he could see two teenagers standing above a room of corpses. Neuro soon recognize this as a dream. It was easy to tell it was seeing as how one of the teenagers was himself. The younger version of him sported a ponytail in the back and wore his undershirt with a short sleeved shirt underneath. The other was a bright, red haired boy. The bangs covered some of his blue eyes.

"You've done it again," Hireki Shin snarled. "Another mystery. Tell me, how did it taste this time?"

"If you want to know, figure out for yourself," the teenage Neuro coldly said, walking past the teenage Hireki. "You lousy traitor," the red head muttered.

"You're a traitor to your entire species," Hireki said. Neuro only turned his head, looking at his fellow puzzle eater with only one eye. "The species of puzzle eaters is not my concern," he replied, resuming his departure from the scene.

"You're back stabbing, even for a demon!" Hireki yelled out. The real Neuro watched with a smile, folding his arms as he observed the memory. "You were foolish back then and you're still foolish."

Neuro then flickered his eyes, waking from his nap. It was still morning. It would appear as if his nap only served to remind him of his past. Countless memories poured into his mind, causing his heart to throb rapidly. Lifting his hand up and staring at it, he smiled maliciously as usual. "I'm going to kill you Hireki."

The cold floor of the church created a chill throughout the building. Sai, in his usual baggy garments, didn't spin in his chair as usual at the altar. His sight was captivated by thought and the imagery of the crucified Jesus that hung above the mosaic windows. Footsteps echoed but he ignored it, instead choosing to focus on the cross. "How lucky Jesus of Nazareth is…" Sai said. "He was born knowing his identity and origin."

Ai set down the tray of bowls and cups on the round table, sitting in a chair across from him. "I think it might be a little unfair to compare yourself to Christ," she said, blowing on the first spoonful of soup.

"I was just thinking out loud," Sai said, turning the chair towards the table. He grabbed his spoon and began to eat. Ai looked at him, sensing an unusual tense feeling about him.

"So…what do you plan to do now?" she asked. "Now that your final chance to get Neuro is most likely gone."

"I have a new target," Sai smiled. "I plan to see the insides of the new demon. He is fresh." Before Sai could taste the soup on the spoon it flew off. The windows of the church then shattered to pieces and the benches began to move. Sai and Ai quickly turned to see the front doors of the church slam open, nearly breaking from their hinges. Sai could feel his chest burn with excitement. "Speak of the devil," he said, staring at Hireki and Lolita as they stood at the entrance of the building. "Good morning…Sai," the demon grinned.

A sprinkle of water hit Yako, catching her off guard. Piku had playfully splashed her in the hot tub, which any human would easily mistake for a hot springs. Apparently Rom Piku had her hot tub specially customized to act as a hot spring. "Cut it out," Yako giggled, splashing Piku back.

"Are you feeling more relaxed though?" Piku asked.

"Yes, I feel so much better now," Yako happily said, sinking further into the water.

"You deserve it," Piku said, coming over to Yako. "Your hair seems a little dirty. You might have some rubble it from last night still. Want me to wash your hair for you?"

"Oh no…I couldn't ask you to do that," Yako kindly said.

"It'll be my pleasure," Rom Piku insisted, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the side. "Okay, if it isn't too much trouble," Yako said, turning her back to Rom Piku. She could feel the foam come down on her hair and soon the fingers that began to massage her scalp. Yako resisted the urge to moan in pleasure as Rom Piku continued to dig in every inch and crevice. He could feel the tenseness leave Yako's body as she relaxed.

"Yako…you know…you don't have to worry about Neuro," Piku said. "Just have some faith in him."

"I know it's just that…it seems that with the more cases we do, the more in harm's way he gets. He's becoming more human every day. Besides that, it's hard to learn anything important about him, like his past or family," Yako said. "He's the real mystery here."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Piku sternly asked.

"Sorry, I know that one was kind of lame," Yako laughed. "He just seems to get more hurt and outsmarted with each major case."

"You know, if he heard you say that he'd probably smack you," Piku said. "Oh yeah…where's your hair clips? You're not wearing them."

"They had a crack in them, I'm going to fix them when I get home," Yako said.

"They're valuable huh?" Piku curiously asked. "What are their origins?"

Yako smiled. "That's a secret."

"Your name is Hireki Shin?" Sai asked, looking at the demon as he walked up the steps of the altar.

"Yes, it was pretty easy to find you. You should really try harder to protect yourself," Hireki commented.

"What brings you here?" Sai asked.

"You probably already figured this out but I'm a demon from Hell. Has Neuro informed you of his origins as well?"

"Yes. That's why I was after him. I want to see if he is similar to me," Sai explained calmly. Ai remained silent as the two talked; observing Lolita to make sure nothing was done without her consent.

"Anyway, I've come to the surface looking for Neuro. To be specific, I want his mystery. I'm proposing a temporary allegiance. If you join, Neuro's battered body is all yours," Hireki offered.

"It's a deal then," Sai said, standing from his seat. He stuck his hand out. "Shall we shake on it?"

Hireki grinned, showing off his demonic aura. Strangely, when he grabbed Sai's hand, it felt no different then shaking a demon's hand. "It's a deal," Hireki said. "I'll contact you later unless you contact me first. Let's go Lolita."

The two began to exit the church, leaving Sai and Ai to their meal. "Hireki," Lolita said. "You do realize that he wants you now that Neuro has become too human."

"I know, but when I'm done using that brat as a tool, I'll kill him. He'll become more trouble than he's worth rather quickly," Hireki explained.

"Sai," Ai said. "You do realize that when he's done with Neuro he will most likely try to kill you. He can't be trusted."

"I know," Sai said, picking the glass shards from his soup. "When him and Neuro fight each other and get each other tired…I will kill them both and see their insides. Or if worst comes to worst, I'll just kill one of them."

The two groups left each other, hostility and malevolence in their hearts as their forces united, distancing from each other at the same time. The gears of war have been greased.

Neuro's Note: Godai fell down the stairs as he talked to Lolita on the phone. Hilarious.


	8. Chapter 8:The Stage is Set

Chapter 8: The Stage is Set

The hotel vibrated with the voices and steps of the numerous people that hung about the expansive lobby, enjoying the fine scents of surrounding plants and oil paintings. Long and oddly curved vases decorated every open counter and available table. "New hotels always seem so interesting at first," an old man said, walking towards the counter with his young wife. "Until you realize they're all the same." Hiding her face under a rather large, feathery hat and veil, the young woman gently held onto her purse while keeping her body tense. The desk clerk could tell she was a reserved and meek type, or at least she wanted him to think that. The old man looked around at the keys on the back shelf. "I'm Mr. Tonozaku, my room key please," he said. "The wife and I would like to start enjoying our new room please."

"Sure thing Mr. Tonozaku, enjoy your stay," the clerk politely said, handing the keys over. A grin cracked into the old man's wrinkle as he felt the keys fall into his bulgy hands. It was only when they entered the room, secluded from the public, that he finally shed his skin. Literally. "This room looks nice," the young woman said, taking her hat off and allowing her purple hair to drop down. The old man was gone, in his place and in his clothes was now Sai. "I'm just lucky to have found such a rich old man," Sai said. "I hate spending our money on unnecessary luxuries."

"Maybe you should stop going to such luxurious places," Ai remarked, sitting on the bed and taking her socks off. Sai began to unbutton his vest, eventually stripping down to nothing. "Well, I have to let you enjoy yourself occasionally," Sai smiled. Usually one would have no idea what motive he hid behind it but after all these years, Ai could only see an innocent attempt to please somebody. "Anyway," he said. "I feel dirty after that whole Hireki business this morning…I'm going to take a bath and relax before we have to kill Neuro tomorrow." Ai simply nodded, giving Sai a hint at her hidden concerns. "Something wrong?" he asked, trying his best to make it sound as if he was only checking.

"I'm just thinking over this plan…" Ai said. "Are you sure it's okay to deal with such a demon? We're risking it all for a demon…this Hireki…that you plan to betray and if he is stronger than Neuro…you may not survive."

Sai smiled and sat down next to her, his bare body going against the soft covers of the bed. The older woman didn't mind, it wasn't unusual for the person who nursed him from attacks, watch him shift bodies, and clean his blood stained messes to see that same person naked. He seemed to almost enjoy it at times, making her curious as to what he might be planning. Sai's serious and focused scowl made her realize that he was beyond playfulness and such a thought was enough to make her heart beat quickly.

"Ever since I saw Hireki," Sai said. "Those shadows…in my head are beginning to take form. I think he might have triggered something in me."

"The shadows?"

"Yep…now, they have eyes. The shadows have the same eyes as I do, the same color and the same ring around my pupil. If you look closely too, you can see a glowing, green ring in that other ring," Sai said, poking his head, forcing his eyeball to rise from his skull. Ai was used to this trick though it never managed to scare her the first time he did it. She had popped a few eyeballs out of people's skulls herself.

"I know about the ring," Ai said. "I've explored every inch of your body."

"I know but…I feel excited now!" he cheered. "I can finally figure out what I am! This Hireki guy may be the key! My true gender…my origin, my identity, and an explanation for what I am."

"So, his insides are the key…but what makes him different from what Neuro is? They are both puzzle eaters and although Neuro is more than half a human now, you still remember the sensation he gave you. Is it the same as Hireki's?" Ai asked.

"No…I feel like I've met Hireki once…it's strange, something. For some reason though…oh well! We'll see when the time comes!"

Sai leapt off the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning to look back at Ai. "Hurry up and join me," he said. She began to undress herself as well, button by button. "I know, let me take this dress off. I don't want to tear the silk."

* * *

Putting the cup of tea down, Hireki looked towards the glass window in the crowded café. Coffee beans warmed the air, giving an almost natural ambience to the small restaurant. He didn't care enough to enjoy it; too many thoughts swam through his head for him to concern himself with the outside world. Across from him, Lolita drank her tea, moving a loose bang of dark purple hair behind her ear as she glanced at Hireki. "You haven't touched your food," she said. "Don't like cream cheese?"

"You know I don't need to eat human food. I'd prefer a mystery," he said, as if he needed to remind her of what he was. She didn't find that comment all too helpful or welcoming. "Even if I got you a mystery…you wouldn't eat it. You're too busy thinking about Neuro now…" she fussed, swinging her head away from him. Opening the space between his fingers on his face, his blue eyes directed themselves at her, curious about her reaction. "There's only a handful of puzzles left in all of existence that can expand and evolve my powers any further," he said. "Neuro is one of them. With his puzzle, all my goals can be achieved."

"Well good for you," she sarcastically remarked. "But is that all that has your mind isolated from the world?"

"It's that damn girl he's with…" Hireki growled. "I can't understand why he would have her with him. Because of her existence, Neuro's puzzle becomes that much more difficult to put together. I have no idea what he plans for that human."

"Maybe he loves her," Lolita said, taking a bite out of her croissant. Hireki chuckled, returning to the window for a distraction. "I wish it were as easy as that," he replied. "But it's hard to distinguish what's going on between them. It could be a relationship, even love…or just simple friendship. Possibly enslavement. One thing is certain; he's more complex of a character than he was in the Demon World because of that girl. All he thought about was himself and eating puzzles."

A soft, gentle hand began to caress his face from the other side of the table, pulling his head towards the source. Lolita pressed her lips against his, making sure to lick his fangs, something which enticed her endlessly. "Just relax," she seductively said. "You're too smart and powerful to get stressed over this."

"You know the Japanese don't like kissing in public," he smirked. Her slick grin told him she didn't care. "I don't think they like demons in their stores either," she wittily replied, leaning back into her chair.

* * *

A new day shone brightly upon the Kuwabara Train Station, breezes pushed the twenty foot trees into the roof, creating an unusual tapping sound as Neuro walked into the building. Yako and Rom Piku happily walked behind, letting Neuro lead them to their designated location. "Moving a bit slowly aren't we Slave 2?" he asked, grinning a mouthful of fangs as he watched Godai's curved back pop. "It's because I'm carrying all your fucking suitcases!!" Godai screamed. His hands were wrapped around at least five of them. "What the hell is in here anyway?! Mother fuckin' bricks?!"

"Why yes," Neuro blankly said. Godai had to see to believe. "There are fucking bricks in here?! Why the shit should I carry these?!"

"You mean…you don't want to carry my bricks?" Neuro innocently asked, a finger to his lips. Godai knew what that expression was for, that was the precursor to a knife in the neck. Sucking his teeth, he continued walking. "Wait a minute," Neuro said, sitting on Godai's back. "I don't remember hearing an answer."

"Dammit….you're….heavy," Godai weakly muttered, feeling his knees begin to cave in. "YES!! I'll carry your damn bricks!!" he yelled.

"Master…you forgot to say master," Neuro said, staring off into space.

"No…" Godai coldly muttered. "I rather die than say that."

"So be it," Neuro said, unleashing his monstrous claws.

"Come on Neuro, we'll miss the train," Yako said, walking up the steps of the train's doorway. Retracting his demonic weapon, he hopped off his slave's back and grabbed his collar. Dragging him onto the train, he could hear his slave's head clunk onto the side of the locomotive, quickly rendering him unconscious.

Neuro tossed the body next to a window, realizing now that they would be traveling on a normal train-no private rooms this time. He then grabbed Yako by the skull, similar to how a crane grabs a toy from a crane machine, and dropped her off next to his seat. "Aww…" Rom Piku whined, reluctantly taking the seat next to Godai. "I wanted to sit next to Yako."

"I need entertainment from my only conscious slave," Neuro said, rolling his shoulders until he was perfectly settled in his chair. Yako sighed, wondering what torture he might implement on her. They were lucky so far though. The police was able to secretly transport them without anyone outside of the task force aware of where they were going. Sasazuka had arranged for them to be the only passengers on this train but told the train station to record it as if it was regular day. Even hackers would be unable to track them down today.

"Rom Piku," Neuro muttered. She nodded in response. Yako remembered the assignment Neuro had given her when they left the mansion. Using her mental abilities, she was to constantly scan every mind in every area until they reached the office. If she could pick up on hostile thoughts or the brain signals of any enemies she was to immediately alert Neuro. Yako resignedly admitted to herself, such a tactic would have hardly struck her. Perhaps it was due to Neuro's more battle-ready nature and the fact that she's never really fought anybody in her life.

"Will you be okay?" Yako asked.

"Yep," Piku replied. "It doesn't really take energy, just concentration. I must always maintain focus on it. Just like chakra in Naruto."

"Sorry, I don't read manga," Yako nervously confessed. "But Neuro…what do you plan to do if Hireki comes? Can you beat him in your state?"

"Don't worry," Neuro said. "My power isn't the only one on this train. I have a strategy prepared in the case of an attack. If I can eat Hireki's mystery, such thoughts will no longer be of your concern. My powers will expand and grow to at least four times their current state." Yako's image of that was only of a god-like being. Neuro could already summon demonic trees that grew taller than buildings and cannons that have obliterated armies of people. What more could he do, or, what is he planning to do with such heightened power. Suddenly the train began to move.

"The trip's finally begun," Piku said, stretching her legs and arms out.

"Oh, that's right. Neuro, we've only traveled on trains so far but…have you ever ridden on an airplane?" Yako asked.

"Airplane? Do you mean human airplanes or demon airplanes?" Neuro asked.

"Wha-what? There's…two different kinds?" Yako asked, afraid to hear his explanation.

"I've ridden airplanes in the Demon World, except they're a bit different from the ones here," he said, anticipating the look of shock on Yako's face when she hears the grim reality of his home. "Our airplanes are made from the bodies of drunken salarymen who are glued together. Instead of flying through the sky we go through the ground. Fortunately we don't have to listen to the sound of jets or engines. The screams and wails of the salarymen being torn apart from piercing the ground is music enough."

That was enough for Yako, no more. "I'm beginning to think you make this stuff up but…I feel like I can believe it…wait!" She could see Neuro slowly closing his eyes. "Before you go to sleep, I want to ask one more question. What is Hireki Shin's true purpose here?"

"You want to know that? It'll come at a price," he grinned, holding up his Evil Box 360. Tentacles wiggled and grew from it, curling along Yako's face. "I'm not playing around Neuro," she said, pushing the tentacles away. "Can you be serious for once?"

He smirked, turning off the toy. "Those are bold words for someone with such little value and power," he said before going back to sleep. Yako, cracking her knuckles, had to resist the urge to punch him. It would only result in him catching her and torturing her further.

"Want to grab something to eat in the lunch car?" Piku asked, leaning over the back of her seat.

"Is it safe to leave without Neuro?" Yako asked.

"Yep, as long as I keep up my mind patrol, the enemy can't attack us without me knowing," Piku explained. With that, Yako followed the genius into the lunch car, leaving the unconscious Godai and sleeping Neuro in peace.

Sitting at the center table against the window, the empty room allowed peace and relaxation for the both of them. They sat down, meeting the waitress who would be serving them today, a lovely brunette with bushes of hair along the side of her face. She greeted the two with a smile, handing them their menus.

"I hope you realize Neuro also has his Evil Stalkers on us too," Rom Piku explained, looking through her menu.

"I see…" Yako sighed. "I never had a chance to escape from him."

"Cheer up," Piku smiled. "You look cute without your hairclips though. How are you going to fix them though?"

"I have a little repair kit at home," Yako said. "But it feels strange to have them off. Oh…I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of everything that's going on? We kind of took you away from your home and now you'll be living in our office…I'm surprised you're not distressed or bothered," Yako said.

"Well, I'm surrounded by good people like you. Are you okay? You're the one who seems distressed," Piku asked, placing her menu down.

"I'm fine…it's just that Neuro treats me like I'm completely worthless. Then again…how can I compete with mutants, demons, and you?" Yako sighed.

"Well…Yako…Neuro does value you, he just shows it in a completely abnormal and unorthodox way…but he does. I know that…if he lost you, he'd be sad," Piku said.

"I find that hard to believe," Yako moaned, leaning on her hand. "But…if you say so, I guess there's a chance."

"There you go, now order whatever you like! I'm paying," Rom Piku happily offered. Yako, bright with glee now, popped open the menu and began to scroll every list. Piku was just glad to see a smile back on her face. "And please don't sell yourself short," she added, watching as Yako handed the maid her order and the menu. "You really are gifted and sincere; anyone would be honored to have you with them."

"I….thank you," Yako softly said, red from the compliment. As the trays of food were delivered to the booth, Neuro slept away, traveling through his dreams, watching more memories of his youth unfold.

* * *

"That's the biggest mystery you've gotten so far," Hireki said, reading a newspaper as Neuro walked away from the flaming palace. Still a teenager, Neuro had never hesitated to reveal the heart wrenching truths of the murderous demons he dwelled among. He also began to notice, the mysteries were becoming similar and their potential in the Demon World was running thin. "You know Neuro…we puzzle eaters have the greatest potential for power and evolution. This Demon World can easily become nothing under our grasp."

"I don't care," Neuro said. "If you wish to evolve then do so. It might happen quicker if you stop following me and eat some mysteries."

"Do you care about anything at all?" Hireki asked, laughing as he popped open the newspaper in his hand. Neuro simply pointed upwards, towards the hellish, brown sky. Hireki never did understand what Neuro meant; it would be years before he did either. "Before you leave Neuro…I just want to tell you…think about your fellow puzzle eaters. We're all just as confused and lost as you are. Together we can-"

"I'm not confused because I don't care," Neuro said. "Our origins are not of my concern, as long as I can live and eat, I see no need for anything else, except maybe one thing."

"And what's that?"

Neuro turned his head, smirking wider with each step.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Neuro looked at the empty seat next to him. "I wonder…if Yako…how far has she evolved since I've met her?" he muttered. Slowly, he fell back to sleep.

"I feel like the day is coming closer," Sai quietly said. Ai kept her eye on the window. The two stood in a very tight closet, waiting for the moment. Today was the day to strike at last. Hireki had arranged for Neuro to die on this train. "We should press it now," Ai said, pulling out a small switch from her pocket. A rather demonic-looking switch, it more resembled a knife with a button on top. Several miniature skulls were implanted in it and with a press of the button, they came to life, gliding across the air. Sai could see them sniffing the air, looking for their prey. They flew through the walls and went. Without warning and noise, they traveled into the lunch room, undetected by the Evil Stalkers. Silently, they devoured the floating eyeballs, wiping out half of Neuro's alarm systems.

"The skulls have come back," Ai said. "They must have eaten the Evil Stalkers. Now for Rom Piku."

Rom Piku innocently took a drink of her orange juice. Her vision began to distort. She patted her head, feeling an unusually hot sensation crawling through her skull. "What…what's going on?!" Rom Piku asked. Yako looked up, noticing the strange behavior. "Rom Piku?! What's going on?!"

The genius fainted, her head falling to the table. "Rom Piku!" That's when the air suddenly felt colder. Yako turned, looking at the two people standing next to her. "Sa-sai…"

"She was right though," Sai said, looking down at her. "You do look cute without the hairclips."

* * *

Behind the Scenes:

Neuro: My, my. Your relationship with Sai is quite ambiguous.

Ai: It would appear that way.

Rom Piku: Do you and him…you know...actually…do _certain_ things together?

Ai: What kind of things?

Rom Piku: Maybe he meant something else when he said he wanted to look at your insides…hehehe

Yako: Piku!

Innocent Neuro: Ah, Godai-san. I've been meaning to ask you a question.

Godai: What the hell you want?

Innocent Neuro: Why do you date someone named Lolita? Are you hiding some sort of fetish?

Godai: What the FUCK?!

Yako: Why is everyone so perverted today? Ah!!

Rom Piku: I got Yako's bra!!

Yako: My bra!!

Sasazuka: Pass it over here!

Yako: Wait…why are you here?

Demon Neuro: Everything my slaves own, I own. That clothing is my property. 777 Tools!


	9. Chapter 9:Another Actor Emerges

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 9: Another Actor Emerges

Trembling in utter terror, the one person she believed would be impossible to meet on this train now stood before her, able to easily to kill her within seconds. Neuro hadn't arrived yet, something must be wrong. He is usually the kind of person to know about things before they happen. It was obvious that the Evil Stalkers meant to alert him were destroyed but, looking over at Rom Piku's unconscious body on the table, Yako couldn't figure out how she was knocked out without a single touch. Sai could see the curiosity in her panic. "It was poison, in case you're wondering," he said. "Don't worry, it's not toxic. It'll just knock her out. We drugged the drinks so we could get to her without having her know we were here."

"What do you want here?!" Yako muttered in her fright, digging through her purse. "We're here to kidnap you and your friend," Sai casually said. He then took notice of what Yako was doing and grabbed her wrist, pulling it out of the purse. "The hairclips…" he muttered, remembering the enigmatic items and what they were able to do to Hireki. Yako knew this was the perfect chance to scream for help. "Neu-"

A cold, pale hand locked onto her mouth, silencing her. Sai wouldn't let the plan fall apart so easily. Ai walked over to the other side of the table, lifting Rom Piku's body from the chair by the arms. "How can this be happening?" Yako thought to herself. "We're being taken away…and Neuro doesn't even know it…he can't save us!"

Awaking from his slumber, Neuro immediately rose from his seat and looked down at Godai, who remained unconscious. Lifting him by the collar, Neuro began to bash his slave into the roof of the train until he woke up. "OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT SON OF A BITCH!!" Godai yelled, feeling his head throb. "No time for your foul mouth," Neuro said, no longer showing any signs of playfulness or amusement. "Grab my luggage, the girls are in trouble." Godai obeyed, not only because he would be killed if he didn't but because something seemed off about Neuro. The slave dragged the brick-filled bags and followed Neuro as fast as he could into the next train car. Sai turned, seeing the demon meters away from him.

As he entered the room, Godai could see the mutant teenager with his hands against a frightened Yako's face. It was time to make himself useful the best way he knew how. Pumping strength into his arms, Godai lifted all the bags of bricks with both hands and swung them down onto Sai, aiming for the child's skull. Unfortunately they were blocked with a single hand. The bricks dropped out one by one, scattering across the floor. Godai could see the glare in Sai's eyes along with a sleek smile. Death seemed to be the only valid fate for the slave. Sai, pulling his arm back, launched it towards Godai. The intent was to pierce his chest, letting him bleed to death. Yako could only watch as Sai's deadly hand came closer. Godai tightly shut his eyes, cursing himself for being unable to protect Yako or Rom Piku. He didn't give two shits about Neuro.

Sai's arm then swung away from Godai. Yako could also feel the murderer's grip on her wrist vanish. Rom Piku's body fell back to the table as Ai stepped away. The two were now fighting off flying monsters which Yako was unable to see clearly. Neuro, walking up to her, began to explain. "I present to you, Evil Bricks!" he said, opening his arms wide as if it were a circus. The monstrous bricks had wings and fangs, biting whomever Neuro designated. Sai's entire body was covered in the multitude of demonic construction material. He was forced to constantly shift forms to fend them off. Between this and defending Ai he was now occupied by this surprise ambush. "In Hell, some scam artists build houses with these bricks. The bricks like to steal and eat food and eventually die naturally. This forces the owners of the house to buy more food and materials and they can no longer pay for the house's rent. They are forced to give it back to the seller and he sells it again, gaining profit from whatever rent they were able to give him," Neuro said. He was fully confident that the match was his as Sai and Ai were no longer capable of fighting him or threatening the girls. He could do whatever he pleased.

Suddenly the bricks were pushed against the walls by a great force, sending a gust of wind through the room. Sai panted as veins began to crawl along his skin. "I've never had to use this much force before…" he said. Neuro grinned. "Nor have I been required to ever use Evil Bricks. Now, for your mystery," Neuro said.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Your mystery, I've allowed it to grow but it seems I'm desperate for sustenance," Neuro said, transforming into his horrid bird head. Sai could hardly move due to the last attack he did. The only thing left to do before his body could move again was watch as a towering bird stepped closer to him, awaiting its meal. "Itadakimasu," Neuro said. He could feel the teeth from the sharp beak clamp onto his torso as the mystery was forcibly drained out of his head. To the mutant, it felt as if someone was pulling his brain out of his skull while he was still alive through a vacuum. Neuro then turned towards Godai. "Quick, we are retreating before Sai recovers," he explained. Wrapping his arms around Rom Piku and Yako, he kicked the door down behind him and ran down the next car with Godai at his feet.

Tossing Yako over his shoulder like a scarf, he took off his glove and released the wretched claw it truly was. Scratching the entrance door to the train, Neuro placed Yako next to his waist again and leapt out of the train. "What the…I'm not jumping out of a train!!" Godai fussed. Footsteps started to come towards him. Sai, with blades ready, ran at him, prepared to cut him out his path. "Shit!" Godai yelled as he jumped out of the train, tumbling through the forest they apparently were driving by.

"Looks like we've lost them," Ai said, appearing next to Sai who watched at the open door. "Yeah…" he muttered. "This mission was a complete failure." Sai picked up a cell phone from his pocket and placed it on his shoulder and against his ear. He needed the other hand to rip the blades out of his knuckles.

"Hireki," he said. "Neuro got away."

The puzzle eater sat back in his chair, his face giving no reaction to the news. "Don't worry," he replied. "This mission was never really meant to catch Neuro, my real goal was to exhaust him. He would have needed to use his powers and every tool he could think of just to stop you alone. He probably ate your mystery too which is good, now he will be unable to eat it again and surprise me."

Lolita smiled as she stepped over a bloodied body on her way to the bookshelf. The office reeked of death but it was a scent Lolita was used to. She gave a quick grin at Hireki who smiled back at her, his mouth lined with fangs. "Sai" he said. "The next phase in the plan is ready. I'm at the Osaka Museum of Natural History. I want you to come here as soon as possible."

"Okay," Sai happily said, hanging up the phone. The two decided to enjoy the rest of the train ride, sitting at a booth.

"You seem rather happy," Ai said, grabbing the menus and handing one to Sai.

"I'm just glad I didn't disappoint Hireki," he replied. It would be difficult for anyone to not see the childish tone in his voice. Ai began to suspect that something was dreadfully wrong. She stared at him as his eyes scrolled the menu; he looked as if all was content, as if the pieces of his life were all lined up. She smiled and ignored it. "Excuse me," Sai said to one of the waitresses hiding in the corner. "Is this udon any good? I tried some last time at another restaurant and it was sort of unpleasant."

She continued to tremble in fear. The infamous Kaitou X appeared before her, the man no one could catch, the man who was now chasing the famous school detective Katsuragi Yako! How was she to react but to tremble in his presence?! "I won't kill you," Sai sighed, hoping the young waitress would finally come over. "I just want some udon."

* * *

Patting the dirt of her skirt, Yako rose from the ground, realizing exactly where she was. "Umm…Neuro," she said. "Isn't this a forest?"

"Yes," he blatantly said. "We'll be walking back to the office from here."

"What?! You have to be kidding me!!" Yako fussed.

"Well, I could make a vehicle from the skeleton of Godai," Neuro innocently suggested, turning to his slave. "Would you be a car for us?"

"Fuck no bitch!!" Godai fussed, stretching his arms afterwards. Before he could brace himself a body dropped onto him, sending him to the ground.

"You'll carry the genius," Neuro said.

"Is she really okay?" Yako asked.

"She will be fine. The toxins in her body are already beginning to breakdown into nothing," Neuro said. "Well, better not waste anytime. We have a few hours of walking ahead of us."

"Neuro," Yako said, starting to walk. "Why don't we just go back to the police? Isn't it safer?"

Neuro grinned, almost chuckling at what he interpreted as inexperience with demons. "It isn't that simple," he said. "Hireki will eventually find a way to kill us, especially with Sai as an ally."

"Wait! What? Sai's….is his ally?" Yako asked.

"It seems that way, only a demon can destroy my Evil Stalkers or obtain the tools to do so," Neuro explained. "Knowing that, it's safe to assume Hireki Shin offered him the tools. Besides that, I have some emergency tools back at the office. They'll protect us for a while until I'm able to eat more mysteries."

"What is it?" Yako curiously asked, wondering what the new tool could possibly be like.

"You'll see when we get there," Neuro grinned. "Or I could explain it to you now while I ride your back all the way back home."

"N-no thank you. I refuse…" Yako nervously denied. She then realized what she just heard. Gazing at Neuro as they walked, she knew he probably wouldn't understand the sweet smile on her face. "He called that place his home," she thought to herself. "Maybe there is some sentiment to him after all."

"Slave number two? You seem to be taking too long," Neuro said, looking back at the distant Godai.

"That's cuz I'm carrying this girl on my back after recovering from a fucking attack and tossing those fucking bricks all over the fucking place!!" the blonde shouted.

"We could probably get back home in time if I drag you by your intestines. What do you think Yako? What to see a trick?" Neuro innocently asked. Yako refused, realizing he may not have been kidding when he shoved his fist down Godai's throat.

* * *

Standing in the office, Sasazuka could see Godai busily working in the closet as Yako treated Rom Piku who remained unconscious on the couch. Naturally his suspecting gaze moved over to Neuro who rummaged through the drawers of the desk in search of something. "Will you be okay without the aid of the police?" Sasazuka asked, shadowing Yako. "Oh…well…we should be…" she nervously stated, unsure of how to lie about the true situation they were in. Luckily Neuro dashed alongside her, shoving her face into the warm bowl of water atop the table. "Sensei is no rookie to street fighting. If it wasn't for me blocking the way, Sensei could have snapped Sai's neck," Neuro complimented. Yako could swear he enjoyed acting like that. "As long as you're sure," Sasazuka said. "With Rom Piku's approval of staying with you and dropping all police charges, we no longer can protect you like we have before."

"Don't worry; Sensei has prepared numerous safety precautions including an emergency contact to the police station. But unfortunately she is a rowdy, burly person who rather die fighting than ask for help," Neuro said, raising her head from the water, giving her the breath of air she so desperately needed. Sasazuka, never fully convinced, left with a wave and wish of success. He was used to receive such general and blank responses from Yako and her assistant and in the end they always managed to get away and win. Somehow, this time felt different. Staring at the building one more time, he turned and walked down the stairs, heading back to the police station.

Drying her face off, Yako ringed out the wash cloth and soaked it again in the bowl of water. Gently placing it on Rom Piku's forehead, she could hear a weak murmur from the girl across from her. "Yako…" she muttered, opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"We made it to the office," Yako smiled. "I'm just glad you're up again."

"Yeah…that poison must have really gotten to me…I could hear Sai's brain movements but I guess the poison got to me before I could do anything," Piku explained, now looking around the new environment with curiosity. She could see Godai dragging out boxes and cabinets from the closet; she knew that was meant to be her new home. Fortunately it was actually another whole room, it only appeared to be a closet due to the numerous boxes and random items stocked in it.

"Is there a bathroom in there?" Rom Piku asked, walking up to the room.

"Yeah…" Godai grunted as he pulled out a crate. "What the hell is in all these boxes?!"

"You should know," Neuro said. "It was you and your fellow worms that worked here before us."

"I know that shithead but we never took anything out of here…it was like this when he…uh…took the place," Godai said, wishing to avoid the topic of how they obtained such a place.

"Maybe these things have something to do with Akane's mystery," Neuro smiled, examining the wooden boxes. If it was true that Neuro planned to figure out her mystery and eat it, it would only confirm to Yako that he was truly desperate for energy.

She decided to put that worry aside and help with the moving, pushing some of the boxes to the other side of the office. Neuro slithered into the dark room, pushing out multiple boxes and garbage out in seconds. "I found the light," he said, flicking the switch on. "Well, well," he said with intrigue. Crawling around the pile of junk, the three stepped into the room and immediately saw what captivated Neuro so much. "What…happened here?" Yako asked, surprised by the sight-but not frightened. The group looked over at the blood stained bed that now awkwardly stood in the center of the room. Rom Piku walked over to check out the second door and opened it. "Wait, we don't know what's in there," Yako warned.

"It's just a bathroom," Rom Piku said, opening the door wide enough to show everyone. Coughing from the dust, Rom Piku clicked the light switch in the dark room. Nothing happened. "Hmm? What's going on?" she asked, turning the light on and off. "The light is on," Neuro said, wiping the thick layer of dust off the bulb. "This room is just so filthy that it appears to be dark. Even the light is blocked off by filth."

"Do you suppose this has something to do with Akane's mystery?" Yako asked.

"It would seem so," Neuro replied, walking back to his seat at his desk. "Until then, enjoy your bed."

"I'm not sleeping in that," Rom Piku said. "Besides, if you forgot, I'm rich. I'll buy some new furniture so I can make it a good home for myself."

"You know, I never really thought about it," Yako said. "But…what do your parents think about all of this?"

"My parents? Oh, they're fine with it. I already told them everything back at the mansion. They have complete confidence in you so they know I'll come back alive," Rom Piku explained. "More importantly, what about your mother? Won't she be worried about you and all this Sai business?"

"All of that is taken care of," Neuro said. "From now on you will all be living here." Everyone looked at him in shock. Living in the office? He wasn't kidding; his smirk could tell them that. He stepped atop the desk and revealed a small bag in his hand. "And what the hell are those?" Godai asked, restraining himself from attacking the monster that just imprisoned him in the office. "This is a bag of marbles," Neuro said, jumping off the desk, tossing them to the gangster. "Place them around this building. They'll be invisible to all except us. They'll serve to protect us from attacks."

"How?" Yako asked, looking at Godai as he poured them out into his hand. "Simple, those are my emergency Hell Shield Marbles. When they are aligned and placed on the ground these balls will form a protective shield around an object. In this case the object will be the office. Only a demonic amount of strength can possibly break it, strength even Hireki doesn't have. It will only let in whoever I allow it to let in."

"And what about my mother? I don't think she's going to like me living here in the office," Yako said. Neuro chuckled, sitting back down at his desk. "I've already arranged for your mother to take a vacation on Hawaii," he said. "Using Godai's connections to the information company, it was quite simple. As far as she is concerned, you're just living at home, taking care of yourself with whatever revenues you make from your cases."

"Well…I guess everything is settled then…" Yako sighed, plopping down onto the couch next to Piku. Godai closed the front door, setting up the marbles around the office as Neuro observed from his windows. Yako found it hard to believe what kind of situation she just found herself in now. Forced to live in the office with Neuro, Rom Piku, and Godai while fighting off the attacks of Sai and Hireki Shin while her mother was countries away from her, this case was growing into something enormous. Suddenly a huge rainbow light flushed towards the sky. They were only able to see it through the window. Yako and Rom Piku got up from the couch and ran outside to see the origin of the phenomenon.

"What the hell bull shit is this?!" Godai yelled out, backing away from the building. "Where's the light now?" Yako asked, seeing nothing now.

"The barrier has been set up," Neuro said, leaning over Yako and Piku. "Of course I have to make sure I don't accidentally invite Sai in. Without the Evil Stalker following him, it becomes increasingly difficult to distinguish him from everyone else. That's why you will be near by at all times," Neuro said, placing a hand on Rom Piku's head. "Your mind scanning will be able to identify him at all times. Naturally you all have Evil Stalkers for yourselves as well."

"When do I get mine?" Godai asked. Neuro seemed laughed, never telling Godai that he had planted one on him since the first time they met and took the office from his gang. "The war rages on, the stage is truly set for us both," Neuro said, sitting in his chair. He span towards the window, gazing at the sky above. "Hireki…your mystery will be mine."

* * *

Walking on the roof, Sai and Ai could see Hireki and Lolita sitting on the edge of the building. Both of them gazed at the glowing, night-illuminating city, thoughts unknown. "So, what's the plan now?" Ai asked. Hireki didn't respond quickly. "This museum will hopefully be the final necessary strategy against Neuro," he said. "I have to get his mystery quickly before my enemies arrive."

"Enemies?" Sai asked, sitting next to the puzzle eater.

"Mauka, she's been chasing me for a while now," Hireki said, feeling a familiar warmth with Sai next to him. He couldn't identify the feeling clearly but as far as he knew it was comfort, a good kind of déjà vu. "Who is Mauka?" Ai asked, keeping her distance from the demon.

"A woman I pissed off. Now she wants me dead," Hireki grinned. "She has the power to do it too. Only she can ruin my plans right now."

"Exactly who is she?" Ai asked, not enjoying the lack of information. Hireki decided to tell her, not knowing if the woman would believe him. "Mauka," he said. "The daughter of the devil."

Flapping its night-black wings over the city, only its glowing yellow eyes could be seen as its skin blended with the darkness. A monstrosity watched over the buildings and streets, searching for its target. "What's that in the sky?" a man asked, pointing towards two shining lights. Little did he know but he was pointing at a demon, something similar to a gargoyle. Its tail whipped through the cold wind as it flew away from the area.

Landing on top of a building, it bowed to the shadows. "Did you find him yet?" a voice asked.

"No master," the demon said, quickly begging for forgiveness. "I'm deeply sorry for my folly. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," the voice said. Emerging from the shadows, the woman's red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. A foul stench accompanied her being, one that matched the odor of a million, rotting corpses. This contrasted with her fine skin and youthful face. Her long, wavy red hair caressed her backside as she walked up to the monster she controlled, petting its bald head. "We'll find him. I know he's here," she hissed. "That damn Hireki Shin. He'll return to me what's mine!!"

Mauka has appeared on stage.

* * *

Behind the Scenes:

Yako: Rom Piku? What are you doing on the computer?

Rom Piku: Just checking my fanfiction account.

Yako: Fanfiction? You like fanfics?

Rom Piku: Yep, but no one has written a Yako x Rom Piku fanfic yet. Sometimes I wonder how popular I truly am…

Yako: Maybe it's because you're an OC so you probably wouldn't appeal to too many readers…

Rom Piku: Grr….

Yako: What's wrong?

Rom Piku: It's like every page I go to on this website there's a stupid advertisement for Corolla!

Sai: I want to know why there aren't a lot of Sai x Yako's!

Neuro: I've read some of these fanfics myself…nothing like demon world fanfics.

Yako: What are demon world fanfics like Neuro?

Neuro: The goal is the opposite. You try to create the worst couple possible and make them do the worst things possible. It's for comedy and shock purposes. The best one I've read so far is Yako x Yako's Mother. You kill her out of angsty, yuri incestuous pride while…well….it gets a lot worst after that. Too explicit for human ears.

Yako: It gets worst!?

Sai: I want to be paired with Yako!

Godai: You people are fucking sick….


	10. Chapter 10:A Day at the Mall

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 10: A Day at the Mall

**Character Review:**

There are many original characters in this story and I'm glad you all have been able to enjoy them or at least tolerate them. I've made a little summary list so it will be easy to remember them in case you have forgotten

**Rom Piku:** An international sensation, she is considered a genius when in reality she has the ability to read the movements of the brain. Se is however a genius in the study of the brain and must now live with Yako and the group in order to avoid Hireki's plans.

**Hireki Shin:** A puzzle eater, he wishes to devour Neuro's mystery in order to complete his mysterious plans. It would seem the two have known each other since childhood.

**Lolita:** The human lover of Hireki, she assists him as much as she can and enjoys the sight of his fangs. Like her name suggests, she enjoys wearing goth-lolita clothing and pretends to be Godai's girlfriend for information.

**Mauka:** The daughter of the devil and latest addition to the cast, Hireki Shin has taken something from her and she plans to kill him in order to get it. Her recent arrival to the human world foreshadows darker events.

* * *

The unshaved teacher pulled another pile of papers out of his folder, piling them on top of Yako's already towering stack of sheets and books. "Here, that's for the last chapter as well," he grunted, slamming his folder shut. "Heh, heh," Yako nervously chuckled. "Sorry about all of this…this case is really demanding…" Giving her a quick look of apathy, he grabbed his suitcase and left the classroom. He wasn't the only teacher to give her that look today. Yako slowly walked into the hallway, balancing the wall of homework in both arms. Feeling a slight loss in her step, she could feel the weight shift in her arms. Everything was about to fall out! Suddenly a hand pushed the leaning papers back, saving Yako from a potential mess. "There you go," Rom Piku smiled, standing bare foot in the hallway.

"Thanks," Yako happily said, relieved at least one person was here to help though Rom Piku already provided enough assistance already. "Here, let me help you out with some of those," Rom Piku said, grabbing some of the books and assignments. It was good to know someone cared enough for her to come. Neuro decided to stay in the car outside. "I'm really grateful with all the help," Yako said as the two began to walk down the hall. "It sucks how I have to leave school for the rest of the term because of this Hireki case…my teachers had to give me all the assignments for the remainder of the class…" Yako sighed. "But the school wouldn't have allowed this if it wasn't for you."

"All you have to do is offer the school a little money and they'll be willing to do a lot for you," Rom Piku said. "It also helps to read their minds and black mail them for their adulterous one night stands." Yako prayed that Neuro's behavior wasn't starting to rub off on her.

"At least we can be together in the office, since we'll be living there now," Rom Piku said. "After we're done at the mall we can go to our new home and relax." Yako was just glad that everyone was taking it well, except maybe Godai but he would adjust. Despite how awkward it would be to live in the same home as Neuro and Godai, Yako imagined it as a learning experience. She was particularly excited about spending more time with Neuro, maybe even seeing another side of him, something more casual.

Seeing the limo as they stepped out of the shade of the school's roof, the two girls walked through the courtyard until they came up to the car. Godai, the chauffer, grunted as he flipped the lock switch, unlocking all the doors. Carefully leaning into the back seat, Yako placed her materials to the side, scooting down to let Rom Piku come in. Across from her was Neuro who grinned at her with that unusually blank stare of serenity and content. "You know," Yako said. "You could have helped me with all this. It's your fault I have all this work you know!"

"Your homework doesn't concern me," he replied, returning to his demonic gaze. "Unlike you I don't have time to waste. I've created new Evil Stalkers for us all. I'm currently developing stronger ones as well." Yako watched as the winged eyeball flew out of his sleeve and hovered above her shoulder. She never had a good chance to look at it but she was starting to find it cute. Rom Piku made sure to place the pile of papers she held to the side of the car in order to sit next to Yako. Today was meant to be a relaxed day at the mall, something Rom Piku looked forward to than the actual purchase of furniture that she needed. No matter the danger or ordeals they must survive, Yako is still a human girl, she needs an occasional break. "Alright Godai! Drive us to the mall!" Rom PIku cheered, holding down the intercom button. "Want to help me pick out furniture?"

"Okay," Yako happily said, caught off guard by the question. It never occurred that a normal day was ever possible anymore. Her gaze turned to Neuro who looked out the window as they drove through the city. Today was her chance to see the casual, more relaxed side of Neuro. This trip to the mall suddenly became more important.

"Wow, I've never been to this one before!" Yako excitedly said as the car drove into the parking lot. A gigantic, aqua blue building watched over the parking lot as its glass dome shined in the afternoon sky. A large glass window sat above the entrance of the mall, reflecting the sky almost perfectly. There were a few entrances around the circular building, specifically designed by Harvey Dongrown, one of Japan's top architects and an associate of Yako's father. Though it was a pleasurable sight to finally visit this mall, she couldn't help but remember the promise that could never be filled. _"I'll take you to the mall this weekend. You said your friend Kanae is having a party right? My beautiful daughter needs a beautiful dress!"_ That promise was forever lost.

"Need help selecting a dog dish?" Neuro innocently asked. "You can finally decide what brand of pet food you would like to eat from now on."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yako murmured, ignoring the comment. Rom Piku detected the change in attitude and hesitantly viewed the detective's thoughts. She promised not to but she rather break that deal than let Yako suffer even for a second. Silently, Piku placed her hand on Yako's shoulder and smiled. "Later today we can go to this new buffet they just opened. My treat of course," Piku offered.

"Alright," Godai said. "The car's parked, let's go."

"No slave, you stay and watch the car," Neuro said. Grunting, Godai turned back and stared the demon in the face. "What the shit?! Don't I deserve a freakin' break?!" Suddenly a chain flew from Neuro's sleeve and towards Godai's wrist. Click! "What the?! A handcuff?!"

"It's my Evil Bondage," Neuro grinned. "If you go too far from this car it will send 100,000 volts through your body."

"What?! How far?!" Godai asked in a panic. Neuro shrugged, grinning at the same time. "I don't know, maybe you could risk it and find out? Sometimes I forget if it's 100,000 volts or 1,000,000."

"Hurry up Neuro!" Yako called out.

"Yeah, we want to shop!" Piku said.

"Work hard for me slave," Neuro slithered before stepping out of the car. "Or you'll die."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Why me?! Does he torture me just for the fucking heck of it?!" Godai growled, watching as the puzzle eater joined the girls, ready for a day of fun and relaxation.

"Where's Mr. Godai?" Rom Piku asked.

"He'll be watching the car for us in case someone decides to plant anything on it or is planning to kill us," Neuro said.

"Poor Godai…" Yako muttered. She knew Neuro must have trapped him inside. She'll make sure to bring him back a pizza or something.

Opening automatically, the store doors let out the cool air contained within while the elevator music played above from the roof. It felt like years since Yako had been inside a mall yet it felt like a new experience as well. Neuro scanned the area with curiosity, seeing the laid out furniture sets scattered across the store. In Hell furniture was hung from the roof so no one would jump and sleep on it. Knowing how filthy humans were, he found the idea of even resting on one of these beds repulsive. "There's the bed section over there," Rom Piku pointed, waiting for Yako to follow. "You know Piku…it's kind of weird to see you with a purse," Yako chuckled. "It's like seeing Sai in jeans."

"Yeah, I don't like wearing purses too much, too easy to steal," Piku said.

"Where are the slaves for the store? And their leashes?" Neuro asked. His smile made it look like a joke but Yako felt like he was asking it with serious thought.

"Don't do or say anything abnormal or offensive in here," Yako warned, waving her finger like a teacher. "You have to interact with normal humans today, not murderers."

"I see," Neuro smirked, swiftly grabbing a scarf. Wrapping it tightly around Yako's neck, he began to tighten it, strangling her. "I guess a demon like me wouldn't know such things. Only you inferior arthropods would have the audacity to educate me on etiquette."

"I…get it….I…get it!" Yako squirmed, feeling her face changing color. "I'm…not…worthy!"

He released her. "But what is this music coming from the roof?" he asked. "I don't know…we arthropods tend to not know much," Yako remarked, rubbing her neck. "I'm going over to help Rom Piku pick out a bed. Behave yourself for a little while."

Walking away, Yako sighed in disappointment. "Can't he relax?" Noticing Rom Piku standing before a four-post bed with curtains, Yako couldn't help but ponder if she had rich tastes. Suddenly the genius began to leap onto the bed, hopping on it. "Exactly what is she?" Yako asked.

"Hey Yako, you wanna do something fun?" Rom Piku playfully whispered.

"Like what?" Yako asked.

"The workers aren't watching us, grab some pillows and follow me."

Neuro carefully inspected a small children's bed, anxious to figure something out about it. Suddenly a pillow came flying at him. He span around and pierced it with his claws, vaporizing the object. "Suddenly this idea has become less fun…" Yako nervously stated. "You humans are spoiled," Neuro said, turning back to the mattress. "In Hell, we force our prisoners to sleep on spiked rocks instead of pillows. Ironically crime has only increased."

"Could you stop talking about Hell for a single day?" Yako fussed, tossing her pillow back onto the rack. "Talk about something normal like what kind of bed you like or what furniture you'd think would look great in the office. Try enjoying what the human world has to offer."

"This mattress has a faint mystery on it," Neuro smiled.

"Oh forget it…" Yako grunted, walking away.

* * *

His footsteps echoing through the empty halls and rooms, Hireki Shin viewed each display in the Osaka Museum with curiosity. Intrigued by the skeletal dinosaur, he was surprised humans survived so long with such behemoths roaming the earth. One display in particular caught his eye. He immediately walked over to it and flicked the light switch on. It interested him but it never made him smile.

"What are you doing?" Sai curiously asked, walking down the museum bare footed. Standing beside the puzzle eater, he could see the object of his attention. It was a show case on the evolution of man. Sai could see the possession it had over the demon's glowing eyes. "This interests you?"

"Yes," Hireki said, not removing his glance from the fake cavemen and lizards. "You humans are fortunate to have this many clues about your origin. You have the Theory of Evolution, you have religion, you even make up stuff that sounds right and call it logic."

"Why is this so important to you?" Sai asked.

"Because my whole goal is to figure out where we puzzle eaters come from," Hireki explained. "We're not born like normal organisms. We're brought into this world without parents or any assistance from anybody. We just pop up."

"I know how you feel," Sai softly said. "I don't know my origin either. I guess I'm more fortunate than you…at least I can connect it to humans…I think."

"Have you ever heard of Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs?" Hireki asked, walking away from the display. Sai followed, paying full attention to the demon's words. He nodded, it was one of the earliest things he heard about when he began his search for his origin.

"Yes…a rating system of what humans need most. First we need to satisfy our bodies, than we need to be safe. Afterwards we must belong and feel loved, then we need esteem and confidence. The least important thing is identity and self-actualization."

Hireki chuckled as they turned into a hallway. He slid his fingers against the wall, amusing himself as they walked. "I sometimes wonder if he knows what happens to people when they can't figure out who or what they are?" the demon remarked. "When the mind is unsettled and confuse, it disturbs everything else. We don't want to eat or sleep. We don't want to love or be with our family. We just want that answer. Who we are…"

Those words were nothing short of the definition of Sai's current state. To him, they were the absolute truth. The mutant stepped closer to the demon, feeling a sense of safety and comfort. This wasn't the first time either; Sai had felt this before, the sense of belonging and attachment. It was impossible to attribute this feeling to attraction or love. Sai knew it was much different than that. He could only describe it as a synch or connection. "Is it possible that…Hireki and I have met somewhere before?" Sai wondered to himself. A shot of pain crawled along his brain. He flinched. Before he could figure out what was happening, an image appeared in his head. A shadow, a tall black shadow. There was blood flying through the air. There was a woman's voice.

* * *

"Well, the bed is ready to go," Rom Piku excitedly said, watching the store clerk mark it. "What's next?" Yako asked. "We should probably pick out a new toilet and sink for your bathroom. Who knows how filthy those things are." She glanced at Neuro behind them, trying to think of the best way to involve him in a normal conversation. "Hey Neuro, what do you think about the bed we picked out?"

"It costs an arm and a leg," Neuro grinned. "In Hell, that's a standard price."

"Oh my god…that's enough," Yako grunted, walking away.

"Didn't find it amusing?" Neuro grinned, showing his front of fangs. Yako sucked her teeth, something she rarely, if ever, did. "Why do you always have to be _on_?" she asked.

"On? You mean alive?" Neuro asked, baffled by the human phrase.

"It means that you're always joking around and no one ever gets to see a calm or relaxed side of you," Yako explained. "Always talking about Hell and demons and all that bloody stuff your precious demons do!"

"But that is casual and normal stuff," Neuro smiled.

"Whatever… "Yako said, walking as far as she could from him. All hopes of knowing him better were lost for the day. He stood there, still grinning. Rom Piku looked at him, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Yako," she said, following her irritated friend. "You just need to eat something and rest for a while."

"You're right. I'm not going to let Neuro aggravate me today. We're supposed to be calm and having fun," Yako said, massaging her forehead. "Let's go to that buffet you were talking about."

Snapping the lobster in half, Yako quickly stabbed the meat with a fork and devoured it in a bite. Rom Piku giggled as she read the thoughts of the observing crowd, amused by the horrible comparisons they made of Yako to a wild animal. Today was different though; Yako seemed to be eating slightly more than usual, a lot faster as well. "Is everything okay?" Rom Piku sweetly asked, resting her head on her palm. "You seem frustrated."

"That's because I am. Stupid Neuro," Yako said, chomping down on an entire cake. "All I want to do is get to know him better but he only acts serious or calm if a mystery is involved." She then placed her fork and knife down, wiping her mouth. Grabbing a napkin, she cleaned her face and sighed. "I hate to say this but…sometimes…I really think he doesn't care about me at all."

"Yako…" Rom Piku said. "That's not true. He cares about you. He just has an odd way of showing it."

"By odd do you mean the exact opposite of caring?" Yako sarcastically remarked. "I'm sorry."

"Not necessary," Piku said. "I know it's hard…when you want to be with someone but you feel like it could never happen. Or…that you want to know everything about them but can't."

"Yeah…"

"You know Yako…after this Hireki business is taken care of…I want to see you more often," Rom Piku said. "Maybe just the two of us."

"Hmm?"

"We could travel the world and see all the wonders," Rom Piku happily stated. "Take a long break from all this trouble and just live good lives." Yako smiled, liking the sound of that. "Thank you Rom Piku…you're really a good friend." The girl sighed at the comment. "Yeah…I know…but don't forget," she quietly said. "Neuro does care about you. He really does."

* * *

"Worried about him?" Lolita asked, watching Ai stared out of the office window. She could see Sai walking and talking with Hireki, who has yet to trust. "You can relax you know, Hireki doesn't have any plans to kill him yet," Lolita casually said, sitting down in a chair. Ai didn't care what Lolita had to say, she never placed herself in a zone of comfort or believed the words of a potential enemy. She turned around and decided to spend her time getting to know the mind of the people Sai teamed up with. Pulling a chair back, Ai sat down across from Lolita. "I've always wondered…what connection do you have to Hireki Shin? He doesn't seem to need a puppet like Neuro does."

"We're just like you and Sai," Lolita said, striking a curiosity in Ai. "We're lovers."

"I don't want to misguide you but we're not lovers," Ai said. "But our relationship has created something similar to intimacy."

"Hireki and I met somewhere special. Would you like to hear?" Lolita asked, already preparing herself to tell the story. Ai nodded. "I would love to."

"Hireki met me when he was solving his first human mystery. It was at my parent's crime scene," Lolita said. "They both were murdered."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss," Ai blankly said, trying her best to feel any sympathy.

"No need to be," Lolita devilishly grinned. "I killed them."

* * *

"This bed seems clean enough," Neuro said, lying down on top of the soft mattress. Putting his hands together and over his stomach, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about Yako's reaction earlier. "It's getting harder to pretend," he grinned. Suddenly something odd happened. Something he predicted would occur yet it still managed to catch him off guard. Without warning, he could feel his heart throbbing. His body was becoming warm and a burning sensation was flowing into his cheeks. "I see," he pleasantly smirked. "So that makes me ninety percent human now. This warm feeling." He chuckled. "If only that girl knew the truth about me."

The two girls emerged out of the restaurant, leaving the buffet bare and empty. The chefs cried in horror as they hugged themselves and rolled on the floor. Yako apologized before they left but still felt guilty. "It's okay," Rom Piku said. "They're overreacting anyway."

"Yeah…but at least I feel more calm and relaxed now," Yako said, happily stretching her arms into the air. "There is one thing about Neuro that I can't forget though. Maybe something more too."

"Hmm?"

"Neuro…was the one who solved my father's murder…I think that if he didn't do that, it might have haunted me forever," Yako said. "And I guess sometimes I forget that he's still a demon…he's grown up in a different environment than I have. He's used to different things. It must be hard for him to completely adjust to the human world. Maybe I should go apologize to him."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Rom Piku said, knowing exactly where she stood in Yako's heart. She knew where she was and where Neuro was in that special girl's thoughts. Today confirmed it. "Yako," she thought to herself. "You feel most hurt by the ones you love most."

* * *

Author: Neuro…what are you doing there?

Neuro: Shouldn't you have something to explain?

Author: Oh yes! The late update! Of course! Well, for starters, my internet has been jacked up for a while so…yeah. Second, my family was installing an entire new bathroom in our house. We replaced the toilet, the bathtub, the tiles and even a third of the wall. So yeah, things have been a little hectic. Sorry! Another chapter will be up tonight. Sorry for the late update.


	11. Chapter 11:The Hellbound Girl

Demonic Times of Yako

**Chapter 11: The HellBound Girl**

Many months before the current events, Hireki Shin roamed the earth, searching for clues to his identity and for the missing puzzle eater Neuro, who had vanished from the Demon World without a trace. Rumors stated that Neuro was dead or that he was hiding from the devil. All were false; any intelligent fiend could see that. With his disappearance, the spotlight shifted from Nogami Neuro to Hireki Shin, the second most recognized puzzle eater and fourth most powerful demon in Hell. Hireki's disappearance became recent news as he ascended to the realm of clean flesh. There he met a peculiar yet intriguing girl, a young woman named Sumiko Jonathan. Her enemies know her as Lolita.

"Miss Jonathan, dinner is ready," the chubby faced maid politely informed, standing before the closed doors to Lolita's room. Shutting her book in irritation, Sumiko swayed her murk purple hair back, letting her blue eyes stick out. Stepping out of her room, she looked at the maid with a face of concern. "Umm….Ms. Howardford, could you please call me Lolita instead?" she kindly asked.

"Of course Miss Jonathan. Lolita it is but I'd be wary around using that name around your parents," the maid sternly said. Lolita could hear the disdain in her voice but what bothered her more was the disgust that glowed in the servant's eyes. Lolita's name was beginning to reflect her taste in fashion, specifically Goth Lolita clothing. Tonight's choice was a frilly black dress with dark mascara around her eyes. The very idea of being curled and caressed by such darkness sweetly moved her. As she walked down the hall to the stairs, her presence sent an evil through the abode. The servants at times labeled it a phenomenon.

White walls and bright red carpets were darkened by her existence. Some swore they could see shadows crawling along the wall from each step. A deep gravity wrapped around the heart of anyone who viewed her in fear. "Oh, hello dear," her mother said, greeting Lolita with a worried grin. "Yes, good evening," the blonde man said, sitting at the tip of the table. His green eyes and large white smile isolated him from his daughter, if his name didn't already do the job. His name was Matthew Jonathan, an American business man. More notably, he was a millionaire.

His wealth was the reason Lolita and her mother sat at the same table as him. Technically, Lolita was not Matthew's biological daughter, he didn't even know she existence until her mother finally trapped him into accepting her. Mrs. Jonathan waited for the opportune moment as she dated Matthew, waiting for the words "I love you" to come out and for him to prove it, physically. Once that was done, she surprised him by revealing she had a ten year old daughter. Not wanting to seem like scum he continued to stay with Mrs. Jonathan until marriage sealed the deal. He could only hope his daughter could become the ideal woman.

"Still wearing those dark clothes I see," Mrs. Jonathan chuckled, glaring at her daughter. Lolita shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I think they look pretty cool," she said, pushing the buttons even further. "Well you know dear," Mrs. Jonathan told her husband. "Teenage girls go through the craziest phases." Lolita sucked her teeth in disgust. She could hear how well-developed her mother's "American" accent was. "So honey," her father said. "What have you been doing all day? Studying? Texting perhaps?" Lolita gave him a smile, fake and fanged to the emotionally perceptive. She hated that horrible personality of his. "I was just reading…" she said, poking at her steak.

"Reading what?" he asked.

"The Bible."

An open jaw smile stretched across his face. "The Bible you say? Do you…find it interesting?" he asked.

"Yep, I love how it's written," she said.

"Wonderful! I guess you and I should get more involved with the church then huh? Score some points for Jesus," he chuckled.

"Well….I like how it's written and Jesus is good and everything but…that's not what I was talking about," she said, crushing his dreams of an "American" daughter. "It's really about the imagery and effect it has had. The death of Christ was such an open and beautifully executed event."

"Pa-pardon me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can imagine how he felt, beaten and tortured until his human body could no longer take anymore," she went on. "The crowd watched him suffered and stood still as nails punctured his body! It's so unique and creative yet so horrid and twisted."

"De-dear…I'm sure we're just misinterpreting what she said," her mother reassured, noticing the look of horror on his face. "She must be talking about it in a different way."

Lolita knew what was going on, as usual; she didn't like the things everyone else liked. Her tastes were darker than theirs and the looks of terror in her parents' eyes were enough to make her feel alone in this world. "Ye-yeah…" she muttered. "You guys are probably taking it the wrong way…I'm sorry…"

"Ugh! This fake life!! For seven goddamn years!!" Lolita yelled as she barged into her room, kicking down any chair or furniture that stood in her way. "You calm down this instant!!" her mother loudly hissed through her teeth, running into the room. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her along as she locked the door. "It's time we talk," Ms. Jonathan said. "It's time you realize how lucky you are to be where you are!"

"You act like we were poor mother!" Lolita fussed back, swinging her arm away from her mother. "We were fine! You worked and I went to school! We had a good home even without a father!! You were just greedy!!"

Slap!

"Don't you ever criticize me or what I've done! I did all this so we could have a better life!"

"We…never needed one…and now I have to pretend I'm some white man's lovable princess!! I can't do what I want unless it's adorable or makes me look like an angel!! I don't want that! Why don't you ever think about me?!"

"You can be whoever you want when he's dead or you're rich! Until then you play by his rules and be happy you have such a home!!" With that her mother left, slamming the door. It was another one of those nights, a night where Lolita would break down. She fell to her legs, no longer feeling motivation to walk. Crawling onto her bed, she grabbed her old bear, the one she made sure to bring when they moved into Matthew's mansion. Squeezing it tightly, a tear rolled down her face. It fell onto the bear, soaking a small part of its orange fur. "I can't be myself in this house…I can't run away without financial support…he'll just spend his money to find me again…oh GOD!!"

"Miss Sumiko!! Miss Sumiko!!" the chubby maid loudly called out, beating on the door. Lolita awoke that morning to quite the ruckus; she could even hear the police talking downstairs. "What is it servant?" Lolita rudely asked, no longer feeling any attachment to the elderly woman. "It's your…it's your parents! They've been found dead in their room!!"

"What did you say?!" Lolita panicked. "My parents?! Where are they?! Where are they?!"

"In their room! In their room! The police are already here Miss Sumiko!!" the maid screamed out, seeing the fear in the deceased's daughter. She grabbed the hand of her master and pulled her towards the bedroom. There was blood everywhere, including the word "FAKE" on the wall above the bed. The word was written in blood. "Oh my god!! Mama!!" Lolita screamed, dashing towards the body. She went on her knees and raised her head. "Mama!! Why?! Who did this?!"

"We don't know, there's no sign of a break in," one of the officers said. "We've even brought in a detective to investigate, seeing how influential Mr. Matthew Jonathan was in the business world."

"I'm sorry about your grief," the detective said, wearing a long, black jacket. His face was shadowed by his long, black hat. Kneeling down, he held Lolita's shoulder. "I swear, whoever did this…I will find them."

"Tha-thank you…" Lolita whimpered. "Could…I…be left alone with them for a minute?"

"I suppose so," the officer said, signaling for everyone to leave the room. The detective rose from the floor and grinned, following the officers outside. "How are we going to tell her it looks like suicide? We found the note and everything."

"We should tell her eventually; this will hurt her either way."

Lolita smiled as she heard those magic words from behind the door. Trying her best to contain her laughter, she began giggling through her teeth. "I'm free," she muttered. "I'm finally free!!"

"Better be careful who you say that around," the detective said, appearing behind Lolita. She quickly turned her head to see him smiling at her. It was only a few seconds before the police left the room! They closed the door too! How did he get in?! "I thought I told you to leave…I'm very disoriented right now…my parents have died," she said, putting her fear aside of what this detective was capable of.

Suddenly the smell of brimstone and death oozed into the room. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and a hot breath flowing along her skin. Turning, she was now staring into the face of a demon. His fangs hung tightly in his grin as his eyes glowed blue while they span faster and faster. "You may call me Hireki Shin," he said. "And I'll be eating your mystery now!!"

"Impossible…you're a…a demon," she muttered, watching as he transformed. His true image stood before her, something she could hardly describe. As the being moved towards her she crawled back, realizing she could die today. Pushing her mother's corpse to the side, she found herself backed up against the wall. "You killed your parents," Hireki said. "Why?"

"I…did it…because I wanted to!" she yelled out. "They've trapped me for seven years, trying to warp my mind and would punish me for being different!! Why?! Why must you know this?!"

"Because now the mystery is solved, I can eat finally the puzzle," he explained, dashing towards her. She grabbed a tooth pick from her pocket and slit her arm, spilling blood on the floor. She closed her eyes and began to mumble. Suddenly a lightning bolt emerged from the ground like a snake and flew towards him. His body was sent flying out the window. "I need to get out of here," Lolita said, whipping out a handkerchief to clean her arm. "Bet he didn't know I knew demon magic too."

Swinging the doors open, she ran past the police. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I…I need to…I need to go to my friend's house and talk with her!" she lied. "She'll comfort me!" Before the police could stop her she had already left the mansion. Looking around the corner of the building, she could see a small puddle of blood on the grass but Hireki was long gone. "Where should I go?" she wondered to herself. All she needed was a place to hide, somewhere far and unexpected. Noticing the graveyard on the distance, she decided to head there. She knew a few necromancy spells as well.

Opening the fence, she ran to the largest tombstone she could find and hid behind it, hugging her legs and remaining quiet. "You know, it's impossible to run from me," Hireki hissed, standing atop the tombstone in his human form. Lolita rolled away and pulled out a handful of tags, tossing them to the ground. The puzzle eater snapped his fingers, causing the tags to burn into nothingness. "You caught me off guard with the blood magic but your petty tools won't work here," he smirked, leaping onto the ground. "What's your purpose here?" Lolita asked.

"To eat your mystery," Hireki said, walking so close she stepped backwards into a tree. His shadow shaded her entire body; the only light that could reach her was from his eyes. Oddly enough, he began to grab her hair. "You are a really attractive human though," he said, feeling the soft strands of purple between his fingers. "And exactly where did you learn demon magic from anyway? Are you a demon perhaps?"

"No…" she muttered, starting to fear him less. She began to see an opportunity before her, a new escape from her hellish life. "I've known about magic since I was twelve. I'm interested in the world that exists beneath my feet."

"You mean the Demon World? Hell?" he asked, almost doubting what he heard. "You humans are interesting."

"I could say the same thing about you demons," she chuckled. "I've always wanted to learn more about you. It's the one interest I could never let my parents know about."

"And the magic, where did you learn about that?"

"If you want to know…then do me a favor," she said. "I know there is a rule that you demons aren't allowed to let yourselves be publicly known as demons."

"What about it? Are you blackmailing me?" he asked. "Because you're not that fast of a runner."

"No…," she said, observing how his blue eyes span calmly. No longer did she fear him, that emotion shifted into intrigue, even desire. "What's your name?"

"Hireki Shin. I'm a puzzle eater," he said. "Your's?"

"Sumiko Jonathan…but I prefer it if you called me Lolita," she said.

"Sumiko? That's Japanese for _pure child_ isn't it? What does that mean for you? Pure evil?" he grinned. "What's your favor?"

"Take me with you," she said.

"You don't even know where I'm going," he said.

"How long have you been in the human world? I'm rich and I've lived here all my life. I could support and help you," she offered. "Just take me with you."

"Why…do you want to go with me?" he asked. "Just because you're interested in me?"

"Yes, I want to learn about the Demon World. Maybe go to Hell one day, see worlds beyond my imagination, see and do wonders no human could hope for," Lolita explained calmly, never shaking in tone or attitude. "If you do that for me, I will help you and tell you everything about me. I even offer my body to whatever desires you want."

"You're ridiculous…" he said. "You would let a demon do that to you? One you've just met?"

"To learn the darkness you must experience it," she said. "If I lose myself in it than at least I'll know I was never meant to accomplish my dreams. Besides…I'm a human, you wouldn't understand. I can sense a kindness in you, even a great sadness. You would treat me right." Hireki watched as she never flinched from his sight or movements. She was serious. He considered it, he pondered every consequence. "Fine, you can come but if you slow me down I'll drop your ass wherever it's convenient for me. As for your offer, I don't want your flesh."

"I never said you could have it now," she remarked. "All I was saying that it's a possibility in the future. I feel like I could fall in love with you any moment now."

"You're strange," he said. "But nonetheless you're intriguing for a human, daring. That doesn't change the fact that I must eat your mystery."

"Go ahead, I'll embrace it," she calmly said, gripping onto the supposed shoulders of his true form as he transformed. The negative energy felt as if it was vacuumed from her body, she felt pure again. "I'll be traveling with you," she smiled. "You actually give my name a real value and meaning."

* * *

"That's an interesting story," Ai said, picking up her cup of tea off of the office desk. Lolita smiled and blushed after finishing it. "A bit reckless how you placed yourself into the hands of a demon like that," Ai noted. "But I supposed we humans have that impulsiveness within us to do things we feel are right."

"I took a gamble doing what I did but…eventually Hireki and I fell in love with each other. It was sort of like love at first sight for me," Lolita said.

"Has he taken you up on your offer? For your body?"

"No…I was right in picking Hireki. He told me that he wanted to wait until he lifted the heavy burden on his shoulder," Lolita explained. "He wants to make me his queen and then he will deflower me."

"What burden does he have on his shoulder?"

"His entire purpose for all he does…is to learn the origins of puzzle eaters. That's the one thing that has bothered him. No one in Hell knows anything about puzzle eaters. They simply popped out of nowhere and became one of the strongest species in the Demon World. Afterwards, he plans to do something I would have never dreamed of," Lolita said, smiling as she grabbed her tea.

"What's that?" Ai asked.

"Become the Ruler of Hell."

* * *

Behind the Scenes:

Hireki: Hey, they never explained where she learned demon magic.

Lolita: I learned it from magic books, duh. You can buy them at Farnes &Boble.

Yako: Why do we come up with fake names for corporations and merchandise? I'm tired of typing on my PineApple computer and listening to my Fpod.

Godai: WacDonalds and Dubway have great food!

Rom Piku: I'm taking a trip to Flamerica!

Yako: Now we're changing the names of countries too?!

Author:Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12:Office Life

Demonic Times of Yako

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 12: Office Life

Grunting as he single-handedly pushed the entire bed into the room, Godai could feel his foot slipping against the office floor. Rom Piku tried to make sense out of Godai's actions. Who sets up the entire bed first and then moves it into the room? Yako couldn't help but be amused by his actions, sitting on the couch watching him. She turned to check on Neuro who busily worked at the computer. He managed to not help at all, instead spending his day in front of the monitor. "There!! Everything is set up!" Godai victoriously said, observing the room with pride. "Your goddamn bedroom is fixed and ready to go!"

"Thank you Godai," Yako said.

"Yep, you did a good job with that bed," Rom Piku smiled, walking into the room. "It's hard to believe Akane was killed in here." It was yesterday when they found the bed with blood on it, blood in the shape of a human. The bathroom reeked of death, something beyond Yako's imagination. It simply reminded Neuro of some of the buildings back home in the Demon World. At first Hell seemed like some twisted dimension were alternate laws applied but with the thorough descriptions Neuro continued to give her, she found it more disgusting than ever.

"Great job everybody!" Rom Piku said, running back into the office. Opening the pizza boxes on the table, she passed out plates and cups to everyone. "Now we can eat!"

"Neuro," Yako said. Unexpectedly, he flinched, if just for a second, at the sound of her voice. She never recalled seeing him flinch to anything. "Is everything okay Neuro?"

"The only problem is the lack of power," he said seriously. "I've been signing us up for numerous cases tomorrow so I can at least regain my energy. There's at least ten cases in the morning."

"What?! You can't just work me like a dog!" Yako fussed. "That's too many!" He grinned as he stared at her. "I will be doing these cases by myself," he explained, pulling out a headset. "So people don't think I'm doing all the work I will wear this headset and pretend to describe the scene to you. Of course, I won't really be talking to you. This is to just make people think that you are too busy to be at the scene yourself."

"Please don't call me on the cell phone just to do the "The culprit is you!" thing," Yako whined as she innocently grabbed the entire box of pizza. "What the hell?! What's the point in having a plate?!" Godai fussed.

"You don't like saying the world's most popular phrase?" Neuro innocently asked.

"I don't have any issues with it, I just don't want to say it fifty times before I wake up," Yako explained. "At least I can relax tomorrow and do some homework."

"Forget the school work," Neuro said. "Tomorrow you will be doing a case on your own."

"What?!" Yako said, spitting her pizza out. She didn't stop until Godai was soaked in everything. Absolutely everything. "Oh…um….sorry Godai…"

"It's time to prove yourself and evolve from the pathetic muscle tissue you've been," Neuro smirked. "The case you will be solving is Akane's. If your brain is sufficient the case will be done by tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?! My first case in a day?!" Yako asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to wait until her mystery grew bigger but that clearly hasn't occurred so far," he responded, ignoring what she said. "Besides, you have been at my heels like a dog this entire time. Learn to bite instead of bark. If you can't then I'll have to tie you to the wall and feed you pieces of Slave number two."

"Hey, don't involve me in your games of death you shit-eating bastard!!" Godai shouted, cleaning his face off. His mind began to think of nasty thoughts with the fork in his hand, how to kill Neuro, when to stab him, how far until he would twist. He then could see the puzzle eater staring at him.

"Dammit…he can probably read my thoughts! I have to think of something good…like…um…rabbits or some shit…" Godai thought to himself.

"Stop looking at me slave," Neuro grinned. "You look as if you're thinking about rabbits or something."

"Shit! How did you know?!" Godai screamed.

"I just guessed what sort of primitive and unmanly thoughts would cross your mind," Neuro said, smiling maliciously. "I'm glad to see I was correct."

Rom Piku calmly sat on the couch across from Yako, scanning Neuro's mind. By reading the activities of his brain she could see the increased activity in his heart. There was a quickened beating to it, she could only think of excitement as a possible explanation. She then realized what was exciting Neuro. "Sorry," Yako said, interrupting Rom Piku's scanning. "Did you want some of the sausage pizza?"

"Oh no, that's okay," Rom Piku said, staring at Neuro. "I guess he just needs some time to organize his emotions huh? His heart is starting to melt."

"Hey Neuro," Yako called out. "How am I supposed to solve Akane's mystery? You'll be gone solving your own cases and I can't leave the barrier around the office or Hireki and Sai could get me."

"You'll just have to be creative, you might even evolve into fish feces if you solve the case fast enough," Neuro said with his zoned out expression.

"It's a shame I'm actually excited to evolve into that…" Yako moaned, drinking directly out of the two-liter bottle of soda. Neuro gazed at her as she ate at the table. His heart began to beat rapidly again, giving him that warm feeling. So far he estimated that ninety two percent of him had become human, time was running out. Unlike the other nights where he could easily analyze Yako's capabilities, he found it difficult tonight.

To solve the cases he usually does, one would need the mind of a killer or a demon. Some humans substitute this with emotionless or obsession but Yako was different. He began to believe that Akane's mystery would be simple for her, but unlike the other nights his body felt differently towards her. Bias was possible as he found himself hoping for her success. "Yako…I want you to evolve," he whispered.

Pushing her fingers through her bubbly hair, Yako stepped back and let the shower head pour water down her scalp, clearing away all the shampoo. Her last shower seemed like a distant, blurry memory. Maybe it was just all the action they've dealt with but somehow at the end of each day she placed full confidence in Neuro. Knock, Knock. "Yako," Rom Piku called out from the other side of the bathroom. "Want me to join you?"

"No…I prefer to shower by myself," Yako said, watching the door.

"Alright but hurry up, I'm sleepy."

Dressed in pajamas and feeling steamy and clean, Yako walked out of the bathroom and into the dim room that was now Rom Piku's bed room. Said girl now laid herself out across the only bed in the center of the room, looking at Yako with inviting eyes. "You can go in the shower if you want to," Yako said.

"That's okay, I already took one. I was just wondering if you needed any company." Rom Piku said. "It's hard to believe that same bathroom smelled like corpses and was covered in filth." Yako nodded, looking back at the now sparkling tiled wash room. Obviously Neuro had ordered Godai to clean it.

"_Whatever you don't clean I'll force you to eat," Neuro playfully said, handing Godai his apron and pink gloves._

Sometimes Yako would think Godai has been put through more than she has.

"Ready to solve your first case tomorrow?" Rom Piku asked, watching Yako walk towards the door.

"Yeah, but I don't want any help or cheating. I know I can do this by myself," Yako smiled. "I want to prove myself useful to Neuro."

"Well I wish you good luck," Rom Piku said, surprised to hear Yako turning the door knob. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch," Yako said.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," Rom Piku said, patting the spot next to her.

"I don't want to impose," Yako nervously rejected.

"I insist," Rom Piku replied. "I want you to be comfortable too. You need a good night's sleep before solving your first big case by yourself."

"O-okay," Yako said, closing the door. She headed towards the bed, slinking under the covers. Rom Piku watched as the detective made herself comfortable. Now they shared the same bed, something that endlessly excited Piku.

"You can come closer, I'm not going to bite you," Rom Piku chuckled. _"Unless you want me to…"_ but she kept that thought to herself, glad that Yako couldn't read minds. Reassuring Yako she wouldn't do anything weird, she turned her back. It was only until she heard the cute whimper of a sleeping Yako did she turn back and admire the beauty of her friend. "Yako…" she muttered, coming closer to the blonde. Slowly wrapping an arm around Yako, she finally hugged her and held her in her arms.

"If only you didn't have those feelings for Neuro," Rom Piku muttered as her face swelled with misery. Without warning, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to admit something to you. A part of me dislikes Neuro…because he can have you and I can't…" She then rubbed Yako's soft cheek, smiling as she felt the warmth flow into her skin. "This may be the only chance for me to say this to you directly…Yako…" Rom Piku whispered. "I love you."

Opening his eyes, Godai awoke in the middle of the night. His first target was Neuro's desk; apparently the demon had already left. The slave couldn't be happier, a day without that puzzle eater ordering him around. Little de he know, Neuro did not leave yet. Instead, he stood on the side of the building outside, feeling the cold breeze of the night. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them once again to the dimly lit city. "Yako…" he muttered. "I haven't felt this sensation since I was a child. I wonder if she remembers those days."

"Dad….dad….dad…goddamn it!! Dad!!" Hireki growled as he trembled in bed. His release came in the form of a hand shaking his chest. He was still lost in the nightmare, his blinking became erratic and his lips snarled. Snapping his eyes opened, his reflexes knew what to do. He rose from the bed in the museum office and grabbed the first thing he could grab, hugging it. As usual, it was Lolita. "Hireki…" she whimpered. "You're hurting me…please…"

"Sorry..." he said, letting go of her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she warmly said, rubbing his muscled arm. "Was it that same nightmare?"

"Yes…" he replied. "All that blood and slaughter…I'm a damn demon and I can't even handle that!"

"Hireki…you were a child, it was too dramatic for you," Lolita softly said, hugging him. She stayed close to him, waiting until their heart beats met each other. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened."

"I know…I know…" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Besides…you know he wasn't your real father," Lolita said. "Sentiments aside, you aren't even blood-related seeing as puzzle eaters are born from nothingness."

"Despite that…I feel more and more like him the closer I get to my goal," Hireki said. He pulled the covers aside and rose from the bed. "I'm coming to the bathroom. Maybe some water and walking will calm me."

"You do what you need honey. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Opening the office door, he looked around at the bottom floor displays of the museum. He was beginning to think of this place as his real room, despite only using it for his plans to get Neuro. Stepping into the nearby hallway, he could hear somebody else's footsteps. "Are you okay?" Sai asked, stepping out of the room designated for him and Ai. Hireki looked back at the mutant, surprised to see a look of concern. "I was having a nightmare about Hell, don't worry about it. Why are you up?"

"I was having nightmares too," Sai said. "About my memories." The puzzle eater began to walk down the hall, unaware that the bathroom was the other way around. Sai followed. "My memories…ever since I've been with you, they are taking form. No matter what my past may be I have to know."

"What do you see in your nightmares and memories?"

"Two women…and their voices," Sai said. "One of them is dying. Of course, there's blood." Hireki looked at him, unaware of what to say.

"It'll be alright. You and me are both alike. If my goals are being fulfilled, yours will too," Hireki said. "Just go back to bed and rest. We can only make our next move when Neuro does. It's only a matter of time before he falls into our trap."

Sai nodded before returning to his bedroom, which used to be an office as well. "Is he okay?" Ai asked, raising her head from her bed. Sai simply plopped onto her mattress, slipping under her covers. Sai never slept with her often, only when he was truly uncomfortable. Without saying a word, Sai moved closer and closer until he could feel Ai's chest pressing against him. Instinctively she wrapped her arm around him, falling back to sleep as Sai reassured her Hireki was fine. Ai was never truly worried about that demon. The child in her hands was most important and now she became confused as to what she actually valued from Sai, his companionship or her own desires to see how far humans can go. So far, she felt an intimate bond with him and could no longer picture her life with anyone else. This Hireki person seemed to bring out a kindness in Sai as well, blurring his identity even further.

Waking up to the warm scent of breakfast, Yako opened her eyes. To the left of her Rom Piku's arms laid across her and she could feel the girl's breath flowing across the back of her head. Rising from the sheets, she gently shook Rom Piku's shoulders. "Time to wake up," she said. The genius flickered her eyes, seeing the morning light shine behind Yako's smiling face. "This…this must be a dream…" Rom Piku smiled. "To be waking up next to you in bed."

"Do you smell that?" Yako asked. "It smells like bacon and bagels."

"You have a good nose," Rom Piku said, stretching her arms and legs. "It's just Godai, he bought some take out breakfast. I'm surprised he wasn't killed on his way back." The two girls rose from the bed and walked into the office room, sitting down at the couch where the bags of food stood.

"I can't cook for shit so I bought something," he said, putting a bagel in his mouth.

"Thanks," Yako said, opening the bag and handing Rom Piku her share. She turned to see the chair at the red desk empty. She could only assumed Neuro left to solve his mysteries. Today she had her own mystery to solve.

"Let's begin," Yako said, still in her pajamas. "Time to solve Akane's mystery!"

"Yeah, say it with pride!" Rom Piku cheered, still in her pajamas.

"Can you tow put some decent clothes on?!" Godai shouted. "A grown man shouldn't be seeing you like this!!"

After changing the girls began to rummage through the stuff they cleaned out of Rom Piku's room before moving the furniture out. Neuro had taken photos of the rooms before they cleaned it up. One photo showed the bloody bed and the other showed the bathroom covered in filth. As Yako dug through the boxes and wood she could feel a small box with a top on it. "I found something!" Yako said, pulling out a shoebox.

"I wonder what's inside," Rom Piku said, looking over Yako's shoulder. The detective opened it, holding her mouth in order to stop from throwing up. There were more photos inside the box but this time they actually showed what the rooms looked like before Neuro took the photos or any of them even opened the room. The room with the bloody bed was drenched in blood, there was blood all over the walls and scattered across the bed and floor. The second photo was unholy, truly abominable. This was by far the worst crime against humanity Yako had ever seen. The filth on the bathroom used to be organs and the insides of a human.

"This is beyond words…" Yako said, examining the photo. "So all the dust and black, wet filth in the bathroom was rotted and degraded organs?" She then turned to Akane who innocently swung about on the wall. "I think it's about time we see how your body looks like," Yako said, ripping the wallpaper off.

"A skeleton!" she said. "Those were your organs….what happened to you?"

"I'm surprised how calm you're being," Rom Piku said. "I can still feel a swamp forming in my throat from that picture. And then you just rip off wallpaper to check out a corpse. You're pretty impressive."

"I'm probably tolerant of all this bloody stuff since I hang out with Neuro," Yako said, examining the empty skeleton.

"Still…I think you've gotten more used to it than a normal person," Rom Piku said. Yako looked at the photos and hopped into the seat at the desk, busily typing away.

"This mystery is on the tip of my tongue," she said.


	13. Chapter 13:All Strings Intertwine

* * *

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 13: All Strings Intertwine

"Damn you, you monster!!" a man yelled, shaking his fist as Neuro left the estate; he couldn't help but smiled in delicious malice. "You've ruined our family!" It was true. Neuro had continued on his mystery-solving spree, lying to everyone that his great sensei Yako Katsuragi was guiding him through each case via headset. This particular family was interesting, it started off as murder of an aunt but Neuro revealed that both spouses were cheating on each other with members of the other one's family. The puzzle eater was unfortunately desperate for the negative energy and therefore had to devour each mystery he could find. "I'm sorry," Neuro smiled innocently. "Sensei is so heartless, she doesn't care how many families she tears apart in order to make her pride grow!" Onto the next case!

Similar to the last one, Neuro resorted to clearing every mystery in order to regain his strength. As he solved the murder he was supposed to he also revealed that the grandparents never told their son that he actually married his long-lost sister. It explained the one eyed child Neuro mistook for a Cyclops. "This is my thirteenth mystery today," Neuro said. "I'm close to regaining all of my energy despite the little value of these thin mysteries." He couldn't recall the last time a mystery had made him drool. He was beginning to long for that flavor and texture once again! His heart then began to violently throb. Grabbing his chest, he stood still until the pain slowly resided. "Hmm," he smirked. "Ninety seven percent human…my time is running out."

The afternoon sun rose to its peak in the partially cloudy sky, signaling to Neuro that he had little time left in the day to solve the remaining puzzles. "I wonder how the pig is doing," he grinned, walking onto the sidewalk. "If she fails to solve that mystery today…I'll have to wait until this Hireki problem is settled to commence my plans for her."

* * *

"I'm pumped now!!" Yako said, tossing her twentieth box of chocolate to the floor as she typed away her case findings on the computer. Rom Piku observed from the side, happy to see Yako so hastily working to solve Akane's case. "All the pieces," Yako said. "They feel like they're already outlined in my head."

"Why don't you share your thoughts with us Ms. Detective," Rom Piku playfully asked, turning in her chair. Yako smiled, ready to unleash her thoughts. "Well…Akane was clearly killed and on the skeleton was a ring…so she's most likely married. Her husband is no where in sight and I think if they were living her together he would know about her body being trapped in a wall."

"What makes you think they were living here?" Rom Piku asked.

"It's this office. Technically it's supposed to be an office, this is an apartment, a place to live," Yako explained. "That's why there was a bathroom and a bedroom."

"But this isn't an apartment building," Rom Piku said. "What kind of building only has one apartment?"

"The only other explanation could be that it was a studio," Yako suggested. "Maybe an art studio. Godai."

"What is it?" he moaned, turning his head back in his chair.

"The reason this place feels like an office is because Neuro and your gang made it into one, you ignored the bathroom and bedroom. Who was here before your gang took over?" Yako asked.

"It was some artist and his wife," Godai said. Yako smiled, hearing her theory being proven by the ex-gangster's evidence. She typed the new information on the computer, reviewing everything before she continued. Rom Piku watched the lit eyes of excitement on the detective's face. Resisting the urge to read Yako's mind, she wondered what made the girl so excited about solving this case. Was it that solving this puzzle would impress Neuro and make her more useful to him…or did she actually enjoy doing this kind of stuff?

"Godai," Yako called out, spinning in Neuro's chair. "How did you get the apartment from the artist?"

"I paid him," Godai said. "He was selling it cheap and the guys didn't want to kill him and attract unwanted attention. To tell you the truth, I never really saw his wife when I talked to him." Yako took that as a clue. It was quite possible the wife was killed before Godai even moved into the apartment and converted it to an office. Chances were that Akane was the wife and that her husband killed her but where was the motivation? This was the part Yako would usually find trouble in. She could never imagine or even simulate herself thinking such horrible thoughts and dreadful plans. "Godai…where did you get the money to pay for this apartment? Where did you even hear about it from?"

A blush crawled along his face. "I…I don't know. Like I remember old shit like that. I don't want to talk about it!!" Yako decided to leave his past alone for now, not wasting het time trying to imagine what he had to do to get the money. She glanced over at the photos on her desk, the one of the bloody room and the other of a blood-stained bed. They were photos. To Yako, this was one of the most important things yet. "A photo," she said, holding up the pictures. "Is taken when you want to remember something and see it again. When you want to recall something you look at a photo. It's always something that you treasure and admire."

"Are you saying someone admired the room and the bed?" Rom Piku curiously asked, leaning over to see them.

"Why would anyone want to look at these?" she said, placing them on the scanner. She had to make copies of it for her next step. "The husband was an artist…maybe…he killed Akane just to make art. That's terrible."

"You must have seen some horrible cases with Neuro to so easily come up with that," Rom Piku said.

"Akane…" Yako sorrowfully said, looking at the braided hair on the wall. She placed the skeleton back into the wall, nearly fainting from touching it but she closed her eyes and did it in one quick shot. She was beginning to become afraid of how used to these dark, gloomy things she was getting. Clearly interacting with Neuro was causing her to change. Still, she had trouble mentally picturing what happened to Akane. Gore was never within her tastes.

"If we can find the husband, we can interview him," Yako said. "Godai, do you know where he went after he sold you his studio?"

"No," Godai answered. Yako then sweetly smiled. "Mr. Godai," she said. "Could you do me a big favor?"

"I don't like the tone in your goddamn voice," Godai snarled. "What the hell you want?!"

"Could you _please_ go down to the police station and ask for a background check on the people who used to live here?" Yako asked, making sure to let Godai see her precious, cutesy young eyes. "Why should I leave the protective barrier around this office just to get some stinkin' info?!" he fussed. "Any of those other demons could come out and kill me to kill!"

"But I really want to solve this case," Yako pleaded. "And besides Mr. Godai, Sai and Hireki have no reason to kill you. Neuro doesn't care either way and you can't possibly give them any information that would help them win." Sucking his teeth, Godai rose from his chair and grabbed the printed copies of the photos before reaching for his jacket. "It's a fuckin' shame no one values me!!"

"Thank you," Yako said. "And just so you know Godai…if anything did happen to you…I would care."

"Shut the fuck up! Like I care what some bitch thinks!" Godai yelled before slamming the door. His lies were so see through that Yako almost wanted to chuckle. Rom Piku smiled. "He's happy," she said.

"I'm glad I have people like him to help me," Yako said, grabbing the computer's mouse. Clicking down on the keyboard, she gasped as she examined the website she was on. "I just found some important on Boogle!"

* * *

"You bastard!! How can you blame my children for killing the dog?!" a man yelled, grabbing Neuro by the collar.

"But sir," Neuro said in a weak voice. "Sensei said so. And your son is holding a knife behind you right now! Almost like he wants to stab you!" The man turned back, staring at his son who had the weapon high in the air.

"This can't be!!" the man said in misery. "First your mother tries to kill me and now my own children?!" Neuro naturally ate their puzzles before leaving, reviewing how demon-like these cases were becoming. He could even recognize the simple malevolence in the flavor. Opening his schedule book as he stepped down the stairs of the house, he checked off the case. "Let's see, what measly mystery is next to be devoured?" Suddenly a surge of pain surged throughout every inch of his body. The demon fell to his knees. A bubbling sensation formed in his hand. "It would seem like my cells are beginning to change."

* * *

"Thanks man," Godai said, taking the reports from Sasazuka. His phone then began to ring and on it was Yako's name. "Shit…" he said. "She probably wants me to pick up some food. I ain't got any money right now."

"Godai?" Yako said, hearing him greet her. "Are you still at the police station?"

"Yeah, I got your damn background information," Godai said. "The guy's name is Setsuke Hibari and his wife's name was Akane Hibari. He's in a mental hospital and according to police reports his wife disappeared a long time ago, around the time I got the office. The thing is that he voluntarily placed himself in the loony bin."

"Great!" Yako said. "I've solved everything! I just found a website featuring the photos as artwork."

"What? Are you serious?" Godai asked.

"Yeah, he's been selling them for high prices to mostly people with money and unique tastes," Yako explained. "It's so horrible to see someone making money off of someone else's suffering like that. The pictures and posters were labeled as digital prints so no one would think he actually used real organs to decorate the bathroom. Godai? Could you go there and bring Sasazuka with you too?"

"Psshhh….yeah ,sure. What the fuckin' hell. I might as well since I'm doing all your other goddamn errands," Godai complained.

"Thank you," Yako kindly said. "Call me when you meet Mr. Hibari."

* * *

"Can I help you boys?" the slim nurse asked, typing away at the keyboard with her trimmed nails. Her pink outfit had a strange attraction to Godai. Sasazuka whipped out his police identification. "We're from the police; we're here to see a Setsune Hibari. We'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Oh…of course," the nurse said. "He's right over at the comfort table near the plants."

"Thank you," Sasazuka said, placing his I.D back into hi coat. "Let's go."

"Yo, you Setsune?," Godai called out as the two made their way to the table. The balding man turned his bright blue eyes towards the two gentlemen, wondering why he would have visitors.

"Yes," he said. "Who would like to know?"

"I'm Sasazuka Eishi of the Japanese police, we have a few questions about your wife."

"Oh…oh! Have you found her?" the aging man asked, his white hair curling along the side of his head. Godai grinned as he clicked the speed dial on his cell phone. "I'm putting you on speaker Yako," he said.

"Okay!" she said. "Mr. Hibari, are you there?"

"Ye-yes…who is this?" he nervously replied. "Are you the same Yako…as in…the mastermind detective?"

"Yes, and we found your wife," Yako said.

"Oh really! That's wonderful! If anyone could do it it would be you!" Setsune complimented. Yako could feel the fear in his voice. He knew what was going to happen. "Mr. Hibari, we found the skeleton of your wife in our office," Yako started. "We know you killed her. We found the photos and have linked the profits you gain from them to your bank account."

"Ex…excuse me? What is this all about? Really?" Setsune nervously said, scratching his arm.

"Mr. Godai, please raise the phone into the air," Yako asked.

"Sure…" he said, not knowing what was happening. Once Yako said what she was going to say Godai would understand. "The culprit….is YOU!" she said. Godai moaned as he swung the phone through the air, mimicking her the best way he could. Sasazuka stood in the sidelines, watching the humiliation of the man next to him. Did she really have to do that?

"Setsune, we have the photos. Please show him Godai." Godai grinned as he pulled them out from his pants' pockets. Placing them softly on the table, he slid them over to Setsune, letting the man pick them up and examine them. The expression if shock was obvious. "I…I don't know anything about these photos!" the aged man denied, tossing them back at the table.

"We know you killed her for artistic purposes…and sold the photos as artwork online. We found your website," Yako revealed. "I know how shocked you must be to see them again."

"Of course I'm shocked! Look at the contents on these photos! How else am I supposed to act?!" Setsune loudly fussed, rising from the chair.

"You're shocked because you made them," Yako said, struck in wonder by his dedication to lie and not get caught. She could see Akane resting on the table. Even as a braid of hair, Yako could tell she was miserable.

"Alright, you're under arrest," Sasazuka said, opening his handcuffs. Setsune stepped back, scratching his arms harder and harder. "Fine! Fine!! I did it!!" he screamed, alarming all the patients. "I did it!! I KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE AKANE!!"

"Why?" Yako asked, utterly shocked by the sudden confession. "Why would you do something like that to such a nice person?! Someone that loved you?!"

"Because….because….I was a FAILURE!!" Setsune screamed. "I was an artist…who wanted glory and fame. That's all! But no matter what I did I couldn't reach it!! Every day my wife would support me and cheer me up, even though I knew she was miserable in the poverty we dwelled in!!" Blood was starting to rise from his neurotic scratching. "Of course people would compliment me on my paintings!! They can't paint like me so it seems so wonderful to them!! But no one would buy or talk about me!! I was nothing but an attraction to them!! I worked for years, mastering every form and medium of art but still nothing!! No one would buy or put me in magazines!! I couldn't live the rest of my life, knowing I wasted half of it on something that gained no merit!! So I killed my beautiful Akane!! OHH!!"

Godai and Sasazuka stood, watching as the man before them broke down in tears and began to hold himself on the floor. The other patients watched or ignored him while the nurses stayed back, letting the police do their job. "I killed her as she slept in our bed and began to rip our every fabric of her body! I used it to decorate bathroom! It had so much meaning in it! The sorrow of losing a wife, the misery implanted into her empty stomach and weak organs!! The horrible stench and colors of life ripped and slapped onto a bathroom's wall!! It was my only masterpiece!! She was a beautiful woman, motherly and with the bluest eyes you ever saw…with long, black hair and a lovely form…why did she ever fall for me?"

Godai blushed as the man described her. Setsune then rose and stared directly at the phone. "If I didn't get any glory I would have gone mad anyway and killed her and probably myself!!" he argued. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"When you love somebody you must be willing to even give up your most valuable dreams to make them happy!" Yako said, her eyes watering. "She supported you to see you happy, waiting for that day to come and…you just kill her!!" Rom Piku placed her hands on Yako's shoulder, hoping it would comfort her in some way.

"I know I'm a terrible artist and husband…" Setsune said as Sasazuka placed the handcuffs over his wrists. "Akane…she tried to keep it a secret but…I knew I wasn't' enough for her. I was never there for her. She thought I didn't know but…I knew she went to the host club, looking for that same host who made her feel special."

"Glory is never worth a human's life…" Yako said with a trembling voice.

"I wish I could agree…" Setsune said, walking out of the metal hospital before being placed into the back of the police car.

"You did a good job," Godai said.

"Thanks," Yako said. "But…why didn't you tell me how you heard about the apartment or where you got the money for it?"

"To tell you the truth….before the guys and I bought the place…we all had odd jobs…and mine…was as a host at a host club," Godai quietly said.

"Really?!" Yako asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be the tough guy from the street with a gentle heart," Godai chuckled. "See ya back at the office then. And don't tell that damn demon about this!!"

Clapping the phone shut he turned around, only to feel a fist against his face, causing him to fall to the ground. Looking up, he could see Neuro sticking his arm out.

"Oh my, you've seem to have run into my fist," Neuro grinned blankly.

"I guess you're done you fuckin' bitch," Godai growled.

"Yes and I'm quite ready to go back home," Neuro said, pulling out a leash. "Chop, chop. Get in."

"I'm not wearing that goddamn leash…" Godai snarled. _"Do it Godai, spit in his face! Spit in this demon's fucking face!!" _he thought to himself.

"There's no need to worry. This is a mental hospital. Wearing a leash will seem normal," Neuro explained, already wrapping it around Godai's neck. The slave simply stood there, knowing he would be punished either way.

"I'm back," Neuro said. "And I found a putrid dog eating garbage off the street." Pulling Godai into the office, he strapped him to the desk. "We might have to neuter him. Pig, get my scissors!"

"Neuro! You're back!" Yako excitedly said, stepping out of her chair and walking up to him. "So…how did I do with the case?" she asked, anticipating the praise. Neuro grinned, walking towards the window.

"I'm impressed you solved the case in less than a day," He said. "You're promoted to dog's testicle hair."

"I'm…I'm still not even human yet…" Yako sighed.

"It was humor," Neuro blankly said, staring out the window. "You still require further evolution but so far…you've managed to exceed my expectations." Burning red with flustered emotions and pride, Yako couldn't stop smiling the moment she heard those words. Rom Piku made sure to try her best to smile, attempting to feel as happy for Yako a she could. Slowly but surely she could see the two of them coming closer together. Suddenly Neuro was no longer near the window.

"Neuro!" Yako shouted, running to the desk. Rom Piku, coming out of her thoughts, followed Yako.

"Wait…what happened?" she asked.

"Didn't you see it? Neuro just dropped to the ground!" Yako said. "Hurry, help me get him to the couch!" The two girls grunted as they lifted his heavy body onto the couch, accidentally bumping his head against the table on the way. Godai would have helped if he weren't attached to the desk by a leash. Then again he might have taken advantage of the situation and beat the crap out of the demon.

Laying him out across the couch, Yako held her hair back and placed her ear against his chest while placing two fingers on his wrist. The situation was too dangerous to care about the physical contact right now. "His heart's beating really fast and…so is his pulse!" Yako said.

"Call a hospital or something!" Godai yelled, trying to pull the leash out of the desk but Neuro apparently placed padlocks all over it. "If he dies because I couldn't help I'll laugh at that bastard!!"

"This isn't the time Godai…" Yako sternly said. "Rom Piku, please get me a warm cloth and a bucket of water." Yako knew she couldn't take Neuro to the hospital, especially since he was a demon. The puzzle eater had yet to inform her of his transformation. All she could do was whatever she thought was best for him. Despite the terrible conditions she did feel embarrassed and nervous unbuttoning his vest. Doing it as fast as she could, she tossed his blue vest to the couch across from them. Next was to remove his scarf from around his neck.

"I brought the water," Rom Piku said, placing it onto the table. "Here's the cloth."

"Great, thank you," Yako said, placing it on Neuro's forehead. She then began to notice something unusual. Neuro's body was bubbling, not the skin but what was underneath it. "What's happening here?" Yako asked. "What's going on?!"

"Calm down Yako," Rom Piku said, holding the girl in her arms. "I think he may finally be turning human."

It had been nearly an hour since he lost consciousness but Yako never budged from the couch. She remained by his side, watching for any changes. Her blush had no signs of vanishing anytime soon, both from excitement of being so close to him and from taking care of him so dearly. Rom Piku made it her job to watch over Yako, assuring she wouldn't fall asleep or miss any changes. Godai was reduced to gnawing at the leash that kept him stuck to the seat.

"Neuro?" Yako softly asked, seeing his eyes flicker. "Neuro?" The puzzle eater began to strain his eyes and move his mouth. The first thing he felt was the loss of his fangs. Yako could see it too; he had grown normal human teeth. Opening his eyes, he felt different. Neuro felt heavier, even his eyes felt different.

"Your eyes," Yako said. "They're normal."

"Normal?" he asked. Yako handed him a hand mirror from her bag. Snapping it open he could no longer see the glowing wheels in his eyes instead they were regular eyes with normal pupils and irises, still green though.

"Neuro…what happened?"

"I'm now a complete human," he said, handing her back her mirror. A dark aura surrounded him and soon his fangs returned along with his demonic eyes. "It means that I won't be able to do things as easily as I could before. Standing on walls and punching holes into buildings were as easy as breathing in my demon form. But now that I have a weak human body I will have to use more demon energy simply just to maintain my eyes and fangs."

"So…will you be okay?" Yako worriedly asked.

"Yes, I simply need more energy," Neuro explained, now looking at Akane. "I wish I could eat your mystery but you don't have one. The one I smelled was the one from your husband who you are connected to."

"Connected to?" Yako thought to herself. She hadn't realized it before but Neuro was able to detect mysteries off f anything connected to the mystery. She began to see this as more of a weakness in this situation.

"Somebody's at the door," Rom Piku said. "Don't worry, he's human."

"Let him in then," Neuro said. "I'll allow him to pass the barrier."

"Hello?" the petite, elderly man softly greeted, poking his head out through the door. "Come in," Yako smiled. Neuro rose from the cushions and rested his arms on his legs. "Yako, my vest," he said. She handed it to him, glad to see him ready for another case, unfortunately there was nothing normal about this one.

"I'm Aijara, the owner of the Osaka Museum of Natural History….there's been some unusual happenings there and I was hoping…maybe you could come investigate."

Neuro could smell the mystery; he had no choice but to accept. Yako rested herself on the arm of the couch as the man explained what was happening.

"All the workers seem to growling and disobeying me as of late," Aijara said. "And sometimes…I think I see some red-haired guy walking around the place, grinning at me. He's always there at random times all day but I can never find him when I chase after him. I'm beginning to fear that there might be demons or something," he nervously chuckled.

Neuro laid out across the couch, knowing full well what was to occur. "Sensei will take the case," he said, not even trying to hide his demonic appearance or voice. There was no enthusiasm in his tone either.

"Thank you!" Aijara gratefully bowed. "Can you come over tomorrow?"

"We'll be there in a few hours," Neuro said as his gaze slowly shifted from the roof. Aijara thanked them once more before leaving, slamming the door into Godai as he did. "Does no one notice me?!" Godai yelled.

Yako watched as the old man left the office and turned towards Neuro. She flinched. The demon was now gazing into her eyes, never budging. "Brace yourself Yako," he said calmly. "This case will be different."

"O-okay…" Yako stuttered. How long had he been staring at her?

* * *

"It's about time," Hireki said, sitting on the railing of the second floor in the museum. "Aijara has finally reported to Yako what you've been doing around here," Lolita said, wrapping her arms around his waist. The lure for Neuro was set and he took it. Now Hireki's greatest plan was in motion. With Neuro's puzzle he would have enough energy to finish off Mauka and eat her puzzle as well! Then Hell would be open to his unbending will.

* * *

Flying above the vast city, a gargoyle-like demon clamped onto the edge of a building, awaiting its master to arrive. "Master Mauka," it said.

"The report," she demanded.

"Hireki Shin has been found. The Osaka Museum of Natural History," it hissed. "Along with the mutant Sai and two female humans."

"Excellent," Mauka fiendishly grinned, tightening her fists. "It's about damn time I killed him! Get my sword back too!! Prepare the troops! We'll strike in the evening!!" Bracing her forces, the daughter of the devil walked back into the shadows, anticipating the blood of Hireki flowing into her mouth. "I'll kill Neuro and his friends too! Just out of spite!!"

* * *

In the distance, away in the depths of an alley, a door emerged from the bricked walls. The door vibrated, resembling the intestines of a human more than wood. Skulls made up the nails and hinges. Stepping out through the portal was a tall, smiling blue haired demon with a suitcase. He had the appearance of a human with his hair pulled back and one sharp bang going down his face, similar to Neuro's. His cute, innocent face lit with excitement as he found himself under a bright, blue sky. The only clue to his identity was an emblem on his shirt that read "S".

"Oh my…it's been so long since I've been to this beautiful world," S softly said. "It's changed so much. I love it! I wonder where Neuro is though. I've been dying to meet him."

Now all the actors were gathered, the final character has emerged as Hell's war is finally unleashed upon the human realm. Mauka, Hireki Shin, Sai, Lolita, Ai, S, Neuro, Yako, Godai, and Rom Piku all walked with ambitions towards the museum, a simple building constructed for education, now the future sight for a battle that would string together the loose threads of the approaching war.

Author: Ah, now we're getting into the depths of the story! Remember, feed me reviews! Who knows, I might even draw some pictures or sketches of the characters I've created. Tell me if you guys might want that. I'm not the best artist in the world but I'm not one of those people who can't tell their pictures suck either. Remember, review. It's what gives me my nutrients!


	14. Chapter 14:We Could All Die

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 14: We Could All Die

Warning: This chapter contains some bloody content and a sexually suggestive part. While not enough to make it a mature fanfic this chapter may be considered particularly darker than usual. I assure you it is in no way disturbing but if you are sensitive to bloody fights you may want to skip this chapter. The intensity has been increased for this chapter but if you skip it I will provide a summary of what happened next chapter.

Godai kept his eyes on the road as he tried his best to listen to the conversation behind him. Neuro and the others sat in the back of the limo excluding Aijara of the Osaka Museum who sat next to Godai. The atmosphere back there was gripping as Neuro hardly spoke, giving Yako plenty to worry about. Looking at Rom Piku, she asked with eyes what could be done but neither knew the answer.

"Neuro…are you going to be okay?" Yako asked, smiling gently.

"I'll be fine," he replied calmly, almost as if there was never a problem in the first place. "I have enough energy to watch over you and to retreat. Sai will be an easy target but Hireki is the true threat." Neuro explained.

"Just to warn you, Hireki is friends with someone named Lolita," Rom Piku stated. "I've read parts and pieces of Sai's and Ai's mind when they attacked us on the train. Lolita isn't a demon though so I guess we'll be okay."

"Wait, did you just say Lolita?" Godai asked, stopping the car at the red light.

"Yes," Rom Piku said.

"That's my girlfriend!!" Godai yelled. "She's dating a demon?!"

"You would be incorrect," Neuro said, giving Godai a shred of hope. "She was never your girlfriend from the beginning." Hope shredded to pieces. "She was obviously using you to get any kind of information on us. Luckily my Evil Stalker tells me you haven't said anything too crucial or else you could have placed us in harm's way. Maybe I should neuter you. Maybe damage you in a way that no woman would even consider dating you."

"I'm sorry! Dammit! I just lost a girlfriend you asshole!" Godai snapped. "What do I have to live for anymore?"

"If you're going to be depressed, do it after this case then you can kill yourself wherever you want," Neuro grinned, kicking the back of Godai's chair, annoying him to no end. Yako was glad to see the puzzle eater back to his normal self, obviously whatever they were up against had the uncanny ability to strike fear in Neuro. If that was true, Yako was more scared than ever but what did Neuro have to lose that caused him so to silently calculate everything?

"I never really imagined anyone stronger than you Neuro," Yako said. "Especially if you ate the best puzzles in Hell, technically there should be no way for Hireki to expand his powers."

"The reason you can't imagine someone stronger is because Sai and myself are your range of knowledge. As for Hireki, you are ignorant of his ability," Neuro grinned. "The puzzle eater is an enigmatic being that few understand. Our origins and true nature are unknown even to us. Numerous demons have researched and eventually an essential discovery was made." Yako and Rom Piku leaned closer, making sure to pay close attention to what Neuro would say.

"Each puzzle eater is born with a unique ability. Hireki is no different," Neuro continued, crossing his leg over atop the other. "His ability is to absorb whatever power and knowledge of a person who he kills or eats the mystery of. That's why he was after you." Looking at Rom Piku, Neuro's explanation was beginning to clear the air about the enemy they were facing. Hireki had been growing in strength from gaining more unique abilities from demons and humans. Yako began to suspect that Sai may be next if he can't get Neuro yet. "If he did kill Rom Piku and take her power he would be able to read every movement and thought I would make along with solving my mystery instantly. Rom Piku is one of his keys to my death."

"Well…what special ability do you have?" Yako asked.

"I've decided to not tell you," Neuro smirked, patted her roughly on her head. "If Hireki did manage to catch you he could easily torture the information out of you. For now the best tactic is to keep it a secret lest he prepare himself better when I finally use it." It was coming together now, the puzzle eaters, the esoteric race that plagued the Demon World.

Appearing from nowhere, the only discovered similarities between them were their need for mysteries, unique ability and special forms specialized for every puzzle eater. But how could a creature, any organism for that matter, suddenly appear out of nowhere with no parents? Neuro then popped five cards from his sleeve, unfolding them before the girls. "In Hell we have a ranking system of power," Neuro explained. "Every day the system is updated to reveal who is the strongest in the Demon World. The top five in this system are known as the Hell Royals."

"The Hell Royals?" the girls muttered, watching as Neuro flipped the girls over, revealing pictures of demons on it. Neuro was one of them.

"The Hell Royals, from strongest to weakest include: Satan, Mauka, Hireki, myself, and S. In case you're worried, I do have an advantage over Hireki. During my reign as the strongest puzzle eater I managed to obtain the Seven Tools of the Demon Emperor."

"Exactly what are those?" Yako asked.

"Simply put, ancient weapons that existed before Satan's banishment to Hell. They were created by the demons that inhabited Hell beforehand. I have authority over them and can use their excessive power against Hireki," Neuro explained, speaking confidently.

"Who are Mauka and S?" Yako asked, picking the cards from Neuro's hand.

"Mauka would be the daughter of the devil, though she is most likely still in the Demon World. S is an infamous mercenary that has been hired by the devil multiple times," Neuro revealed, burning the remaining cards."

"Yo, we're here," Godai said, parking the car into the empty lot.

"I didn't even notice it was night," Yako said.

"That's because your brain is too slow to register change in your environment," Neuro smiled as everyone walked towards the large building. Malice and blood lust gripped at Yako's throat the closer they came to the building. She tugged onto Neuro's coat, informing him of the horrible aura emitted from the museum.

"That's why I'm lucky I picked you," Neuro fiendishly smiled. "Your mental sensitivity works as an effective radar, especially since I can no longer sense other demons without using my energy." The old man walked ahead of the group, pulling out his key to the museum. "Let me just unlock this door and you can search for clues and such," Aijara said, shuffling through the forty keys he kept in his pocket.

"How many goddamn museums you own?!" Godai shouted, waiting impatiently to get in. Click.

"You may enter!" Aijara proudly said, clearing the way for the group. As they walked in they could hear the mutterings and snarling of the museum employees around them. Yako, utterly shocked, could see dozens of people surrounding them as they walked in. "Isn't it strange to have this many employees?" Yako whispered to Neuro.

"I…where did…all these people come from?" Aijara asked. "These aren't my employees!"

"What the shit is going on here you old fuck?!" Godai exclaimed, grabbing the old man by his collar. Rom Piku began to step back as she hastily looked around the room, reading the minds of every person inside. "They're….they're all demons!" she panicked. "We're surrounded! There's at least…one hundred in here!"

GAAAAAH!! Everyone turned to Godai, hearing the noise come from him. The old man he held by the collar now had spikes going through his head, disfiguring his entire upper body. The ex-gangster dropped him to the floor, realizing that the "employees" had transformed into their true forms, demons. Neuro, in no mood to even kid or smile, glared at every beast with the objective of slaughtering them. "It would appear that Hireki has hired mercenaries of his own to deal with us. Prepare to die!" Before he dashed in to fight he glanced coldly at Godai. "Protect those girls with your life you shitless parasite."

Godai grinned as he nodded, gladly accepting the command. Reaching into his pocket he whipped out his favorite kind of weapon, a sharp knife with blood already stained across its silver edges. "You're all gonna die mother fuckers!" he snarled, backing up along the girls. Yako and Rom Piku stayed back to back, holding each others' hands. "This is dangerous," Rom Piku said. "Run the second you get a chance Yako."

"We're going to live," Yako said. "We can trust Neuro and Godai."

Leaping into the air, the demons began their rampage. Neuro ripped his glove off and released a new weapon. "Evil Tormentor!" he declared as his hand morphed into a oozing, muscle-bound hand cannon with blades and chainsaws popping out of every corner. The skinless two-legged lizards leapt through the air, sliced into dust by Neuro's power. Monsters of all shapes came at him: boxes with eighty eyes and six pairs of teeth, flying eyes with tentacles, miniature dragons with spikes instead of scales.

Godai shoved, punched, kicked, and stabbed whoever came towards him. Grabbing a chair and desks, he began to wildly swing them about, cracking skulls and spilling blood all over the walls and floors. A winged raptor flew towards the girls, its mouth wide open to swallow their heads. "Yako, run for it!!" Rom Piku said, trying her best to push the girl out of the way. Godai jumped between them instead, taking the hit. The demon bit tightly onto his shoulder but that didn't stop him. He began to feel a surge of adrenaline pump through his body. "This reminds me of the good old days," Godai grinned. Spinning his knife in his hands he stabbed the demon's eye and ripped it off his body. "You girls better get the fuck out of my way! I'm going to do something so fucking crazy it would kill ya."

They listened, finding an opening to run. Hiding next to the vending machines, they poked their heads out to see what Godai was doing. He pulled out a bottle of booze from his pocket and poured it all over the demon's carcass. "Time for an old trick," he said, wrapping a chain around the demon's leg. Pulling out his lighter, he flicked it near the monster's body. It burst into flames! Godai grabbed the chain and began swinging the flaming corpse as he ran towards the remaining demons, lighting most of them on fire. "You can do it Godai!!" the girls cheered.

"FUCK YEAH!!"

Suddenly a flying monster, resembling a pterodactyl, ripped the blazing weapon out of his hands, leaving him defenseless and cornered. "Who the shit needs a weapon anyway?! Bring it the fuck on!" Raising his hand into the air to deliver a punch, he felt something slip into his palm. Godai looked at the new sword in his hand. Neuro grinned as he handed him the sword. "Evil Sword," Neuro smirked. "It grows based on the bloodlust you have."

Accordingly, it expanded to ten feet. "Yeah!! This is what I need!!" Godai excitedly said as he began to cut demons in half. "You better watch your ass Neuro or I might cut you by accident!!"

"HELP!!" Yako said, standing in a circle of monsters. Godai looked in shock, bewildered by her stupidity. "What the hell are you doing out of hiding you dumb bitch?! You could get killed!!" he shouted, slashing the monsters around her and holding her close to him. Yako grinned maliciously as she whipped her out like a javelin. "Thanks Godai," she smiled. Suddenly he felt something stab through his shoulders. Trembling in pain, he could see Yako's hand going through his body. Unfortunately it was no longer Yako. Sai stood next to him, pulling his arm out of shoulder.

The real Yako screamed loudly as she was grabbed by a dozen flying, spiked lizards carrying her away to the top of the museum. "YAKO!!" Rom Piku screamed, trying her best to pull Yako by the leg. A foot to the skull from one of the monsters stopped her. Neuro looked up, watching her flying higher and higher away. "Yako!" he leapt into the air, prepared to cut through her captors until Sai appeared before him in mid air.

"It's been a while Neuro," he said, kicking the demon back to the floor. Crashing to the ground, Sai quickly dashed for Neuro, grabbing him by the neck. "What are…you going to do to Yako?" Neuro asked.

"Hireki is going to use her as a hostage so he can get your mystery," Sai explained, slashing at Neuro's throat. Luckily Neuro grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Pointing his Evil Tormentor at Sai, he blasted him with multiple spikes. He leapt back into the air to retrieve Yako but to no avail. Sai managed to follow him and kick him back down. "Sje's already gone Neuro. It's too late!!"

The distance between the ground and Yako was no longer survivable if she fell but she had no choice if she wanted a chance of living. Touching her hair clips, they began to rumble again. As before a barrier of gale surrounded her, shredding the demons that grasped onto her to nothing. She began to fall.

"Come on Mr. Godai!" Rom Piku said, kicking him in the ribs as he laid injured on the ground. "We have to catch Yako before she falls!" Grunting in response, he bit his tongue to relieve himself of the blinding pain in his shoulder. The two ran to the center of the museum and held their arms out. "Come on Yako!!"

Unexpectedly, against all the odds, the worst happened. The museum began to violently shake as literally hundreds of more demons oozed out of every hallway and opening. Many came out of the walls and leapt onto the ground. Hundreds aimed for Neuro alone, piling on top of him. Godai felt dozens of arms and legs wrapped around his body, pulling him away. More flying monstrosities grabbed onto Yako before she hit the ground, flying faster towards the roof this time. "YAKO!!" Rom Piku screamed. She then felt claws grabbing at her legs and arms, dragging her away. The demons drooled in hunger over Godai as they held him to the ground. "Let's eat him!!" they hissed, beginning to scratch at his skin. Rom Piku was soon to suffer a worst fate.

"Let's eat her when I'm done having my fun," a horned devil said. "Undress her!!" Yako activated her hair clips as much as she could, as many times as she could. Quickly they began to crack again, falling to the ground. "This can't be….this can't be happening!!" Yako said to herself, watching the demons crush Neuro with their weight. He tried to slash as many off as he could but nothing worked, dozens more leapt onto him. If he used an Emperor Tool it would surely kill Yako and Rom Piku. Yako turned; she could see Rom Piku fidgeting for her life as the demon stood above her, grabbing her shirt.

A tear rolling down her cheek, Rom Piku tightly closed her eyes. "God, Satan…I don't care!" she told herself. "If I have to die for us to live, give me the power to do so!! I want to save Yako!! Somebody save us!!" It happened. Something miraculous occurred. Something beyond any of their expectations. Feeling a burning sensation crawl along her brain, Rom Piku screamed in pain. **"AAAAuuuUUUaaaaAAAAUuuuuuUUUUHHHHH!!"**

Her pupils and irises vanished from her eyes. She began to glow a light blue as her hair rose towards the roof. "I'll kill you…." She muttered. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"

A horrible, piercing sound rung from her head. She felt like she was suddenly God, she felt a connection with every demon in that room, all the hundreds of monsters that attacked them. He could feel their brains pulsing in her hands. "I…I can control their minds!" she said. A long grin stretched across her face. She didn't know where this sudden power came from but all she knew was that somehow Hireki had saved her. He had helped her and pumped her with power so she could save herself. Looking over at the dreaded demons, she showed them her vicious smile. "DIE!!"

The demons felt their brains quake inside their skulls. Suddenly it exploded! Their heads began to burst and splatter across the place as brains oozed out of their ears and noses. Sai was forced to constantly change his brain structure in order to not react to Rom Piku's control.

The monsters around Yako died as well, dropping her. Rom Piku couldn't kill them all, her body lost all energy and she collapsed. That was good enough. Neuro freed himself from the demons that piled on top of him and raised his hand into the air. The twisted hatred and rage boiled in his eyes and distorted his face as blood dripped from his fanged mouth. "Seven Tools of the Emperor!! HELL'S BELLS!!" A large bell appeared behind Neuro. It beat like a heart, covered in veins and bloodied muscle. Neuro grabbed it and turned it on its side. Thousands of black, spiked vines burst free from it, vines harder than any metal on Earth. They pierced the walls and every monster in sight. Sai's body was completely destroyed in the process, stabbed and sliced by too many vines. Every demon in the walls and on the ground found themselves pierced. The vines were now wrapped around the foundation of the building, its very structure.

With a simple squeeze, Neuro could easily constrict the building with so much force that it would collapse and turn into dust in an instant. Yako felt a pair of vines slowly come at her, wrapping around her gently and placing her safely onto the ground.

Neuro dropped the bell and walked over to Sai, who regenerated but still found himself pierced with vines. Neuro's heart was completely black and merciless now. He never recalled such rage in his entire existence. "I will destroy you now, slowly and without stopping until every cell in your body feels it," he deeply growled. "You wonder what you are?! I will torture you so horribly you will believe you were pain and Hell in physical form!!"

Yako trembled as she heard the rage in his voice. She never saw him like this before but she could understand why. Neuro never got angry or sad when he thought he would die or lose a fight. She knew that from HAL, Sai, and numerous other events. What else made him so enraged at this moment….except the feeling that he failed to protect the ones he cared about? Yako was right too. If it weren't for Rom Piku, the worst would have happened to everybody. Neuro pointed his Evil Tormentor at Sai's head, snarling as he prepared to strike. Suddenly a sharp feeling came into his chest. Neuro patted the spot, feeling pain as a human for the first time. An entire sword had stabbed through him.

Looking up, Neuro could see that the sword was attached to an extensive chain that came from the roof. This could only be Hireki. Neuro felt himself being lifted to the roof as Hireki pulled the chain.

"I see you have the Devil's Blade," Neuro coldly said. When he looked at Hireki, oddly enough he could see a wetness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Neuro…" Hireki said, tears falling down his face. "I never thought the demons would go against my orders. I never wanted that poor Rom Piku girl to nearly get violated! Luckily I helped her in time though a part of me may regret it later."

"Stop acting like a fucking hero," Neuro growled, lifting himself off the blade. He no longer cared to live, he wanted Hireki dead and anyone connected to him. "You took that risk when you hired those fucking demons. Tonight I will eat the fucking meat from your fucking bones!!"

"While it's true the demons were going too far, that's not going to stop me," Hireki said, snapping his fingers. Demons leapt onto the roof and gathered around Hireki. "Kill everyone down there except Yako," Hireki ordered. "Do not do anything else!! If you so much as violated any of those poor girls I will tear your skeleton out of your body and feed it to you!!"

The demons hissed as they jumped down onto the bottom floor of the museum. Hireki grinned as he punched Neuro in the skull, forcing him to fall on his knees. "Don't move. You know I'm leagues stronger than you. Now tell me everything. Tell me why you came here. What's your interest in Yako? What's your ultimate goal. Tell me everything thing so I can eat your mystery and get one step closer to my plan!! If you don't I will order them to kill Yako."

Neuro realized he had no longer had a choice. He could feel the blood pouring from his chest and dripping from his lips. "Fine…." He said. "I'll tell you everything."

Yako stood over Rom Piku and Godai's unconscious bodies, trying her best to defend them from the horde of demons. "Leave them alone!!" she shouted. The demons looked at each other, deciding that they no longer cared. They were going to kill her along with them. They all dashed at her and over her, their talons, fangs, and claws ready. "Hold up a second!" a voice happily said. Suddenly the demons burned into ash. Yako opened her eyes, seeing a tall, blue haired man standing before her. "Why hello! You must be the lovely Yako! My name is S and Neuro has hired me to protect you!" he politely said, shaking her had. He looked down at Godai and Rom Piku with his bright green eyes. "Let me heal them please," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue jacket. A drop of red water fell onto their bodies from the edge of his finger. Suddenly their wounds healed instantly. "There we go! All better!" he smiled brightly. "Let me go save Neuro and we can go home where I can fix us some waffles!"

Kicking the ground, he reached the roof in less than second. "Who the hell are you?!" Hireki growled.

"So sorry but I'm here to save my new client. I'm S by the way! Nice to meet you!" Lolita popped out of the shadows and lunged at him with a demon claw. "What's this? A human with demon magic? You've been naughty haven't you Hireki?" S asked playfully, punching her Lolita in the stomach. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to stop her. Hireki began to attack him. S tried his best to dodge both of their slashes and cuts but the fifth Hell Royal could only go so far. "Looks like I'm in trouble too. You better run Neuro," S said.

The light of the moon then vanished. A flickering darkness covered it but with a closer look Neuro could see that it was an army of gargoyles led by a single red-haired woman. "Mauka!!" Hireki hissed, letting go of S. "Hello, hello Hireki!" Mauka laughed. "It would seem like you have my sword with you! The one my father used to kill angels with. Enjoying its power?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Hireki shouted. Mauka grinned as she swiftly kicked him away. Lolita dashed towards her but was knocked out with a single slap. "I will kill you all! You puzzle eaters have been nothing but trouble for my future kingdom!!"

"Shit…" Hireki coughed, holding onto Lolita. "Don't worry, I have enough energy to escape."

"Me too," S said. "Sorry, but I must flee!" He lifted Neuro and then dropped down to the base of the museum, grabbing Yako, Godai, and Rom Piku and running for it. Hireki held tightly onto Lolita as a tornado appeared around him, carrying them away. Neuro decided to use this opportunity to finish off the place. He grabbed any vine he could off the ground and pulled it, causing all the vines attached to the building to squeeze the museum until it finally collapsed.

"That was amazing Master Neuro! No wonder you rank above me," S commented.

"Just take us to our office…" Neuro said, losing all consciousness and feeling.

"Neuro…" Yako said.

"Don't worry Yako, I will do my absolute best to help him recover. You can count on me," S cheerfully said. "This night is over so I want you to rest and relax. I'm here now."

"Thank you S."

This night was truly over.

* * *

Author: Phew, this chapter is actually a lot darker than the rest of them. Tell me what you guys think. I'm not completely sure this might have been the correct choice but I was trying to portray the lesser demons as a more barbaric species and that this is how demons from Hell would actually act and the puzzle eaters as a more moral, intellectual species as even Hireki Shin has his good side. I keep feeling like editing this chapter and cutting some stuff out but I want to hear what you guys think. Don't worry, I don't plan to have other chapters this dark.


	15. Chapter 15:Day After Hell

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 15: Day After Hell

Incomplete, the night remained burnt into Hireki as he sat atop the roof's edge of a sky-bearing mansion. Such heights and breezes calmed him but tonight his heart took over above all else. Stepping out of a door in her night gown, Lolita gazed at her lover as he stared off into the world. Rubbing his shoulders, she slinked her arms down his chest and placed her chin near his neck. It was always difficult for her to comfort him, especially on nights like this. "Are you okay Hireki?" she worriedly asked. "I'm scared what you might be thinking."

Glued to the world crawling in the distance, Hireki blinked hard. "Tonight," he started. "Made me so enraged and so miserable…how can I even associate myself with those damn demons?! Now I have more incentive to conquer Hell. Puzzle eaters have always been the superior race, with exceeding intellect and the one thing most demons lack…a sense of damn moral."

"You were able to save her in time," Lolita said, referring to Rom Piku. "You don't have to beat yourself over that. I know how you get when you do. It's true…she almost got viola-"

"She almost got raped by demons!!" Hireki growled, staring into Lolita with the eyes of a rabid dog. Seeing the look of fear he struck into her, his face loosened up again, unsnarling from its distorted image of rage. Turning back to stare at the Lolita's estate on the ground below, he sighed and brought her closer to him, rubbing his head against hers. "I'm sorry…"

She began to giggle. "You are just too stupid for me," she chuckled. "Always apologizing like an angel. Why don't you act like a demon for once?" He started chuckling too almost breaking into laughter.

"I know…it's over now," he said. "But if I could I would apologize to that girl in person…you know what would have happened if I didn't save her?"

"What?"

"I probably would have hated myself for the rest of my life. That's something I consider worst than death, what could have happened to her I mean. Someone like her would have at least gotten an instant passport to Heaven," he smiled. Lolita pecked him on the cheeks, hanging onto his neck. "You are so far the sweetest demon I've ever met," she playfully said.

"I see you survived," Ai said, walking onto the roof with Sai by her side. "And yet I never would have imagined meeting a demon with such a code of ethics."

"Sai? You're alive?!" Hireki excitedly asked, looking over his shoulder. "Good…I was afraid you might have been completely destroyed."

"No, I'm okay," Sai smiled, looking up to Ai. "It's because she's always following me."

"I saved Sai," Ai said. "That's my job and always has been."

"I've always meant to ask you woman," Hireki said, turning around to face them. "What interest do you have in Sai? A normal human like you really shouldn't have any connection or a sense of safety around someone like him."

"Sai could kill me any second he wishes but it is for reasons beyond that which is why I'm with him," Ai explained. "It's too long of a story but once we met I couldn't leave him. He simply proved that humans had no bounds, if he truly is human."

"So, a helper who wants the same answers as him?" Hireki stated. "Okay. Well, Ms. Ai, you sound like an intelligent and extraordinary woman. I'm sure you have some questions for me."

"You assumed right," she said. "Who is S? Why was he there tonight protecting Neuro?"

"Yeah…" Lolita said. "Actually, you've never really told me about him either."

"He's one of the Hell Royals," Hireki began. "The top five most powerful demons in Hell. He ranks as the lowest but can still hold his own against me. He works for Neuro because apparently Neuro hired him. As you might have guessed S is a mercenary."

"How many more demons are getting involved in this war?" Ai asked, wanting to know everything there was to know. Tonight proved enough of a surprise.

"Don't worry," Hireki said. "There are no other demons with enough influence in the Demon World to even consider joining in. Even Satan is occupied with his genocide."

"Genocide?"

"Yeah…the reason I want to become the King of Hell. It means I have to kill Satan, who is currently killing puzzle eaters every single day, my own brothers and sisters." Ai found it hard to believe that was his only goal but she decided he would not reveal anymore than that. She knew he wouldn't. The puzzle eater's grin then vanished.

"But…about S," he said. "Though he might be the lowest ranked of the Hell Royal, he's different. He's not what he makes himself out to be. No other demons have done what he has done; he is a violent, disgusting and twisted entity who lusts for blood and the sound of gored, ripped screams. Though I've never seen his demon form before…one can guess that it's truly horrifying since no one has been left alive to describe it. If you see him, leave him to me."

"We'll have to forget about the waffles," S said as he kicked the office door open, carrying everybody on his shoulders and arms. He plopped Neuro and Godai onto their own couches and gently placed the girls on their own two feet. Removing his blue jacket, S tossed it onto the desk and sat above Godai, opening the bleeding man's shirt. "I'll heal his wounds first," S said. "Humans tend to die quicker than demons." Swiftly, he pulled a knife from the side of his pants and gently poked his finger. Yako watched as the drop of blood fell onto Godai's exposed chest. To her amazement all of his wounds glowed. Lasting only a few seconds, the light vanished, revealing a clean and uncut body.

"I should…really thank you," Yako said, observing as he moved onto to Neuro, repeating the process. The focus in his eyes represented that of a doctor diligently fixing a patient, a combination of concern and sharp focus. "You really saved all our lives tonight."

"You shouldn't thank me," S said, buttoning Neuro's vest back together. "Neuro was the one who hired me. I was only doing my job. Thank him instead."

"You really act a lot different than other demons," Yako smiled. Slipping back into his jacket, S slipped her a pleasant grin.

"In Hell I'm considered insane for the way I act," S revealed. "I do have some fudge cake in my luggage. Would you like a slice?"

"Okay…that's a little too nice for a demon…" Yako nervously smiled. S headed towards the desk, allowing Yako to stand over Neuro as the puzzle eater slept. His wounds were gone but was this truly the limit of a demon-turned-human? Could something worst than tonight lie in their future? A creak withered into the room. Yako and S both turned to see Rom Piku now in her baggy pajamas. In an instant Yako could see something was horribly wrong. "Rom Piku…" she muttered, noting the distressed wrinkles in her face and petite frown. "Are you okay? I know a lot happened tonight so…"

"I'm fine…no harm no foul right?" Rom Piku weakly said. Her voice was scratchy and her head began to throb. "Hireki did save me anyway…so…um…I'll be going to bed early tonight. Yako…could you come to bed with me?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Yako smiled. "Let me just check on Neuro though I'm sure he's-"

"Yako…please…could you come now?" whimpered the girl. "I really…need you right now."

"O-okay, I'll come. Let me just change into my pajamas."

"Tha-thank you…"

Yako opened the drawer in their room for a pair of pajamas, undressing as soon as she grabbed it. There was no way she could refuse Rom Piku's request, she sometimes forget that despite the genius's unusual power she was still a normal teenage girl, she still had her weaknesses. Yako assumed she was the only one to see the trembles through Rom Piku's pants, the physical fear going through her body. Pulling the blanket up, Yako slipped into the bed, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her the instant she got in.

"I'm sorry I'm imposing on you like this," Rom Piku said, trying her best to keep the fragility out of her throat. She could no longer help it as her face grew wet from her own silent tears. "I just really…need…I really need someone to comfort me right now."

Rubbing her head and pressing it closer, Yako felt herself breaking down at the sight of her friend's misery. "You're not imposing…I'm glad to be here for you," she said. "I understand everything. Tonight you can tremble and cry as much as you need to."

"I don't even know what I'm feeling," Rom Piku said. "I can't read my own mind so…I have to guess…it's just too confusing. I thought I was going to lose you tonight, my friends were going to die, those demons…grabbing me…everybody screamed…"

"Just calm down," Yako said, feeling the shaking girl in her arms bury herself in Yako's chest. She allowed it, just for tonight. "Everything is going to be okay. Believe me."

"How when you're doubting it yourself?! I know you're scared…"

Yako was silent; she didn't exactly have a quick response to that nor did she expect it.

"I'm sorry…" Rom Piku said, gripping onto Yako's arm. "I'm sorry I fussed at you…I'm just a little…"

"It's okay. You don't have a reason not to feel like this."

"Yako…."

"What is it?"

"Deep down…I think….Hireki might be a good person…"

Biting on a slice of cake in his hand, S stared out the window onto the city people below his feet. Reviewing the night, he could see that all the players had stepped onto the stage. The strongest puzzle eaters and the Hell Royals themselves, all or few could die including the people they involve.

"I wonder what Mauka is doing now," S told himself, taking another bite, this one being a tad bigger than before. He hit his chest, trying to save himself from choking.

"You came later than I expected," a deep voice said from behind.

Forcefully crushing the food by gripping his own throat, S turned around to see Neuro rising from the couch. Taking a big swallow, S gasped for breath.

"So-sorry…it's been so long since I've been up here in the human world…it was kind of hard to find you," S explained. "Want some fudge cake?"

"If you continue to act like that I may be forced to kill you," Neuro said, wary of the odd behavior in the demon. The excessive foolishness is what struck a cord in him the most. S wiped his mouth before responding.

"I don't think a human like you has the right to threaten a demon," S grinned. "But you sure have made some pretty human friends. Yako is so cute." Neuro smiled, thanking the demon for the compliment. "If you'll excuse me I must go _intertwine_ with her now," Neuro said.

S choked again on the cake. This time he decided to fix himself some water in a glass before attempting to nearly kill himself otherwise. The term Neuro used sent a powerful surprise through his cold body. "Does she really that much to you? Or maybe you've been gone from Hell so long that forgot what it meant to intertwine with somebody."

"I know exactly what it means," Neuro said. "I wanted to do this differently at the appropriate time but Hireki has forced me to seek this alternative."

"Love is such a beautiful thing," S smiled, leaning back against the wall as he watched Neuro walk towards the girls' room.

"Don't tell her about it until it's time," Neuro grinned, sneaking into the room with the door slowly opening.

"It's a shame I've never been in love before," S said. "I sometimes wonder what it feels like."

Seeing two bodies poking under the blanket, Neuro noted the close proximity of the two. "Yako…are you asleep?" he asked. No response. This was his sign to continue. Walking up to the side of the bed, Rom Piku's swollen face against Yako's body told him something. Maybe this girl shouldn't be involved in this war anymore. Brushing Yako's bangs of hair aside, the serious scowl on her face became obvious.

"She's seen enough of Hell to pass my tests," Neuro said. The day he appeared in her room, the same day she hugged her legs and cried at towards the photo of her deceased father seemed so long ago to him. That was the second time he chose to place her by his side. Ever since then, he's watched her grow slowly. Now she was ready.

Kneeling down, his face hung over hers, his breath even sliding along her face. Soft cheeks filled his hands as he caressed her gently, slowly opening his mouth.

His chest thumped as his lips came closer to hers. If only she knew what was going on. Pressing his lips against hers, it truly began. He could feel his air being stolen away into her throat as his neck tightened. Resisting the urge to pull back, he recalled what other demons described this as. This _intertwining_ was a process few had ever experienced. A light tickle began to travel up his throat and soon vanished from his mouth and came into hers. He pulled back, now finished with the process. He watched as Yako softly coughed in her sleep, unaware of what Neuro just did to her. The detective cuddled up against Rom Piku, still lost in her sleep. Neuro grinned in pleasure, glad he was able to pull it off but that wasn't the only reason he couldn't stop trembling with excitement. Blushing wasn't something he'd do. Instead, he would shake with vibrancy.

Leaving the room as silently as he came in, he closed the door to leave no trace of his entering. "How was it like?!" S gleefully asked, handing Neuro a cup of tea. "Was it great?! Was it fantastic?!"

"Quiet," Neuro said, drinking the tea. "It went smoothly. We are now both intertwined…Yako and I. Since it wasn't mutual she is allowed to cancel the intertwining once she it is explained to her."

"Indeed," S smiled. "Only two puzzle eaters in all of…well, existence, have ever intertwined with a human. You and Hireki. This is simply astonishing master! No one is certain what would happen!"

"My being a puzzle eater is of no concern. She will be okay," Neuro said. "You should go to sleep now."

Yako found herself in a deep darkness, feeling the watery feel of the colors around her. It was easy for her to recognize herself in a dream. What she was dreaming of had yet to be decided. Suddenly a portion of the blackness became light, soon forming color. Yako paid close attention as the colors blended together. The result surprised her. In the distance was a little blonde girl, no older than seven. An older boy, maybe three years older, kissed the younger Yako on the cheek causing the real one to recall that warmth. She then decided to sit down and watch the memories, especially as the boy handed the younger girl a sheet of paper. Yako now wondered how long it had been since she last looked at the old paper. Then the boy changed, turning towards her. The boy ran at her, the real Yako. It grew in size and Yako felt the urge to run, she had no idea what was going on. Her feet then stopped working to her will. She was stuck.

Turning around by the forces of the dream, she found herself standing before Neuro, who smiled warmly at her. It was unexpected and unheard of; this was a definite sign of a dream. Placing a finger on her chin, he leaned his head downwards as he softly pushed her head up. Yako blushed as they kissed. It felt so real, even for a dream. Nonetheless she embraced it, placing her arms around the taller demon. A strange sensation-ticklish and apparently conscious- flowed into her body.

"Neuro…." She asked. "What is this?"

"I'm trusting you with it," Neuro smiled, not making an effort to hide his spinning eyes or sharp fangs. "It's for your own good."

"You know Neuro," Yako said. "I have so many things to ask you. I've always wanted to know the answers. Why did you choose me? Why was it my father's case? And maybe…what really bothers me is…why do you act so distant?" It was no good. The Neuro she saw and held vanished.

"Huh?!" Yako loudly huffed as she awoke in the bed. "A…a dream?"

Light hovered into the room through the small windows of the girls' room, Yako's movement waking up Rom Piku. The detective could feel something similar to a second skin atop her own. It felt like a slight surge or gentle river. "Is everything okay?" Rom Piku asked, looking at Yako who stared at her own arms and shoulders.

"Yeah…I guess I just got goosebumps from a dream or something," Yako said, still unable to shake the uncanny motion along her body. For now she would have to ignore it, the welcoming scent of breakfast had snuck under their door and into their noses. The girls got up from bed and walked into the office.

S wore a pink apron as he cooked bacon and eggs on what Yako determined was a demonic stove. Toast popped out of the toaster machine, quickly caught onto a plate by S who tossed the plate onto the counter to the side of his private kitchen. "Good morning girls," S kindly greeted, turning the machine off. He began to separated the foods onto individual plates and place them on the table between the sofas.

"How are you faring?" Neuro asked, aiming the question more at Yako.

"We're fine," Yako nervously smiled, feeling unusual after such the dream she had and now facing directed attention at her from the man who kissed her. The two girls sat onto the couch, grabbing their utensils and thanking S for the wonderful meal. Godai preferred to buy his own food instead of eating something some demon fixed.

"After breakfast," Yako said, already stuffing her face and grabbing drinks. "I think we should talk about what happened last night. Is that okay Rom Piku?"

"I'm fine now…thanks to you," the girl happily answered.

Standing against the bookcase, everyone was ready to talk. This was the time to finally say or suggest anything. Yako turned to S first; she had questions preset for him. "S…what I want to know is how Neuro is paying you? What could he possibly offer to you to stay in a war against demons stronger than you?"

"Well, if you must know," S started. "I'm not really being paid anything. My true boss is Satan himself. He wants Hireki dead so Neuro has agreed to let me work alongside him, not only to tag team against Hireki but because he can serve as the lure to get him out."

"Before we continue on," Neuro said, glancing at Rom Piku. "I need to ask you something. You know full well what is coming up ahead, more than Yako or Godai. You've been reading my mind constantly. I've hesitated long enough and used you've effectively. After seeing what last night brought upon you, are you still willing to stay involved?"

Yako was surprised by the question. Neuro had actually asked someone if they wanted to stop working for him. She kept silent in order to fully listen and pay attention to the conversation. "If you decide to no longer get involved, you will stay in the office until it is all over, protected by the barrier," Neuro explained. "You will not be forced to work." Rom Piku smiled at him.

"I'm not backing out," she said. "Last night was one time and one time only. Besides…I can defend myself now. I have a new power inside me…or at least…I think I might. I want to be with you and guys and help you out anyway. Even if Hireki is our enemy…I know he has some heart to him."

"Hireki only transfer a portion of his power into you," Neuro explained. "It simply made you aware of something you already had but never used. Further training is still necessary. I'm beginning to wonder exactly what you are."

"Well, let's not forget about Mauka," S suggested. "The daughter of the devil is a lethal enemy who won't fall so easily."

"She is after him because he stole the Devil's Blade," Neuro said. "A weapon used by Satan to kill angels. It's one of the contributing factors to his new strength although it was originally passed down onto Mauka."

"The only problem now is that she wants to kill Hireki and Neuro," S said. "Along with anyone connected to them simply out of spite and bloodlust."

"HEY!!" Godai yelled, pounding the table. "How the hell come I'm not asked if I want to fuckin' leave?!"

"Because you never had a choice," Neuro simply put, leaving the slave to sigh in misery and resignation.

"You could leave if you want," Yako said. Godai raised his head in shock at the offer. Neuro turned to Yako, surprised at the disobedience. She looked back at him. "Besides…it's different than doing all the other small things Neuro made you do. It's unfair to ask him to fight in a war like this." Neuro closed his eyes, not giving a response but Yako could tell he allowed it. Godai stared at the demon and then at Yako. Never had his freedom appeared in his grasp.

"Well…I'm honestly fuckin' surprised I'm actually being given an option now," Godai replied. "But I'm still going to stay. I gotta make sure these girls don't get killed. They have more potential in life than I do."

"I'm glad to have such a stupid slave," Neuro smirked. "So Yako, what do you say? Do you choose to leave or stay?" Yako was surprised she was being asked the same thing. "Neuro…I'm staying," Yako determinedly answered. "I've been here since the beginning and will always stay.

"Then why do you want to stay?"

"Well….to tell you the truth…there's too many reasons to list…mostly…I just want to help," Yako kindly said. Neuro was pleased.

"So, what's the new plan?" S asked.

"I will have to resort to one of my more desperate plans," Neuro said. "I will be taking a trip back home, training and regaining more dense air from Hell so my demon body can return. S, you will personally bodyguard Yako and Rom Piku in my absence. I've bugged them to be traced as well so I will know what is happening even when I'm away. Soon I will be able to match myself against Hireki, along with S's assistance."

"What will we do in the meantime?" Yako asked, looking over the couch as Neuro walked behind it.

"You will know when the time comes," Neuro grinned, pushing her head down. He turned back and whispered into S's ears. "You train them while I'm gone." S nodded. With that, Neuro wished them a farewell as a portal opened behind him. Stepping into it, it closed and vanished. Yako couldn't believe travel through the worlds could happen so quickly. Grabbing a cup of milk off the table, she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The cup shattered in her hand. "Yako!" Rom Piku cried out. "Your…your hand!" Yako turned to see her hand no longer resembling a human's hand. It looked more like Neuro's hand, it was a claw now! Sharp nails, bumpy and green skin, fingers that could detach. "What….what's going on here?!" Yako cried out.


	16. Chapter 16:What’s Inside of Us

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 16: What's Inside of Us

"OH MY GOD!!" Yako screeched, keeping her hand as far away as possible, watching each tentacle and finger wiggle and twitch randomly. "Have I always been a puzzle eater?! I'm a puzzle eater?!" Godai, in a panic, flipped backwards off the couch and flipped out his switchblade. Jumping near the table, he held Yako's hand against the top. "I'm going to cut that shit right off!!" he declared.

"Wait! Wait!" Rom Piku pleaded, grabbing Godai's hand that carried the knife.

"We don't fully know what is going on and I doubt amputating her will do any good," Rom Piku said. Godai placed his blade back in his pocket, realizing he did overreact a little. S smiled, pulling Yako's hand up to his face and examining it with thrilled curiosity. "It's amazing how it looks just like Neuro's claws," S happily said, rotating it for a closer look.

"What do I do?" Yako asked.

"Calm down, I'm here for you," Rom Piku said, patting Yako on the shoulder. S released her from his grip and looked down at her. "Just stop straining yourself so much, it'll go away," he suggested. Yako noticed that she did place an unusual amount of pressure on her hand and began to relax. The hand returned to normal, gaining back its skin and losing the abnormalities that decorated it seconds ago.

"What….what was all that about?!" Yako asked.

"Well, it's natural for someone who has just obtained power to not control it very well," S said. "No wonder you got scared when your hand suddenly popped out like that."

"That's obvious but why did this happen in the first place?" Yako asked.

"Did you feel any different when you woke up this morning?" S asked.

"Yes…almost like something was flowing along my skin."

"Then it's simple, Neuro intertwined with you," S revealed.

"What's that?" Yako asked, now practicing her hand transformations. Everyone focused on her hand, bewildered by the new ability and rapid speed it took to go from demonic to normal.

"Every demon can intertwine with one person," S started to explain. "Basically, it's as if Neuro gave you a copy of his powers. Congratulations, you have demon energy inside you!"

"Wha-what? Demon energy? I didn't agree to this!" Yako fussed.

"Well, since it wasn't mutual you are allowed to cancel it out," S said.

"Good, that's what I'll do," Yako said, not knowing where to begin.

"I wouldn't recommend that," the demon said. "Aren't you even thinking of what reason could Neuro possibly have to give you such phenomenal powers? Don't let your human nature reject this gift."

"Reason? Why would I need demon powers unless I had….to fight," Yako said. "You mean Neuro expects me to fight? No…Neuro would have done this earlier then. With the situation getting worst every day…he must be afraid that…I could get hurt. These powers are to defend myself." She looked at S for approval but he could only shrug his shoulders. It seemed like a valid explanation but with Neuro you never knew the truth behind his actions unless he explained them to you. "Neuro has however left me in charge of training you two," S said.

"Two? You mean me?" Rom Piku asked, turning back in the couch.

"Cool! What power do I get?" Godai excitedly asked.

"Hmm? Neuro never mentioned anything about you," S bluntly said.

"Dammit! Everyone gets powers but me!! I'm left out of all the cool shit…I'm just here to get my ass kicked by demons aren't I?!"

"I don't understand why you expected anything…" S said. "But I'm sure Neuro knew you would waste your powers trying to avenge yourself for all of Neuro's torment."

"Damn straight!!"

"So girls, when do you want to start your training?" S playfully asked, leaning down towards them. They both cheered out "Now!" S could only smile as he gazed at the humans enjoying their powers. It excited him to no end, especially his anticipation to see exactly how far Yako's powers could go. "Godai, could you please stay here and watch the office?" S politely asked.

"Sure…why the fuckin' hell not? I obviously can't contribute to anything else," Godai mumbled. "Good!" S smiled. "Make sure to contact me on the cell phone if any issues arise!" With a snap of the fingers, a portal appeared in the office, showing a dark cavern at the other side. "Step along girls! There's a lot to explain!"

Renewing himself with the sights of the Demon World, Neuro breathed heavily atop a cliff, enjoying the taste of the dense demon air that caressed his lungs. It had been too long since he felt the flow of putrid air swirl in his body. Off in the distance was a ragged, half-destroyed city known as Hell Sector 6, a common sight in Hell. Neuro leapt down to the ground, entering the city gates. It resembled a dirt orange ghetto with fires blazing causally and numerously. Familiar sights were sprinkled across the city. There was a gigantic worm with the head of a man peeking into apartment building windows for women, one kid instantly devoured another kid, and a criminal was just eaten alive by a gigantic snake that burst from the sewers. It wore a tiny police hat so Neuro knew it was the law enforcement.

His demon aura came back, giving him the kick in strength he dearly missed. Life in the human world was taking its effect on him, something a trip back home would cure. Grabbing a newspaper, Neuro was surprised to see the headlines. "Satan has vanished?" Neuro muttered. "Interesting. All politicians and forms of power have attempted to contact him and investigate the matter but to no avail. The king of Hell has vanished along with the remaining Hell Royals."

Crumpling up the paper, Neuro tossed it into the garbage which began to chew on it and swallow the filth. "Hell seems to be in turmoil," Neuro grinned. "That means all the mysteries will be even easier to devour!" A scream rang from the alley. Neuro headed towards it. The first meal of the day had arrived.

Stepping into the cavern, Yako, S, and Rom Piku could feel a humid climate engulf them. Looking around, Yako could see they were a rocky tunnel, the ground was dry and smooth but the rocks on the side of the walls were covered in moving, green lights. The roof above them began to throb like a heart. "You're probably wondering where we are," S said, walking ahead of them and stopping. "This is one of the many tunnels between the Demon World and the Human World. We'll be doing our training right here."

"Well…um, you know, I don't think I can really fight that well," Yako said. S chuckled, patting her on the head.

"In your case Yako it doesn't require much, you can simply use Neuro's 777 Tools or pump energy into your body to increase your strength and speed," S explained. "Though your reflexes won't be good, Rom Piku can help with that."

"How?" Rom Piku asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what your power is," S said. "You have control over the minds of others. Not only can you read them but you can control them. If you are able to master that ability few will ever stand in your way. You can even manage to control Yako's body along with her reflexes." Rom Piku smiled, imagining what she could make Yako do with her body.

"What's with that look?" Yako asked, confused by the strange expression of lustful fantasying on her friend's face.

"Your powers were obvious last night at the museum but you forced it a bit and wound up crushing the brains of your enemies," S said. "You must learn to peacefully control your abilities and focus."

"How then I can't practice on people or else I might make their heads explode," Rom Piku said. S smiled and walked up to one of the rocks. Grabbing a handful of the moving lights, he opened his palm to reveal flying bugs. "These green lights are actually fireflies that live in this tunnel; they suck moisture out of the rock's mold. You shall practice with these," he explained. "There minds are simple enough. Have fun. For now, I will have to spar with Yako to give her reflexes whatever experience they can get."

Yako nervously released her claws, not knowing how to start. S could see she was battle-ignorant. Suggesting she used her tools, he braced himself to ensure she didn't kill anyone by accident. "The main goal for you Yako is for you to learn how to focus your energy so you don't waste it all. As time goes on I will increase the speed and strength of my attacks," S warned. Yako nodded, decided to pull out her first 777 Tool. Lifting her hand into the air, she realized she couldn't really think of a weapon off the top of her head. "This is hard," she muttered. "Well…Neuro just seems to make up stuff by adding the word Evil in front of everything. I can do that. Evil Shotgun!"

To her amazement a shotgun with boiling skin and spikes ramming out of it appeared in her hand. Positioning it towards S, she smiled as she pulled the trigger. Naturally S dodged it but now he didn't see why. Instead of bullets there were balloons and ribbons. "Why does he make this kind of stuff anyway?!" Yako fussed.

Suddenly the balloons violently exploded and the ribbons caught on fire! S sighed, realizing most of the work would be trying to figure out all 777 of Neuro's tools. Yako put away the Evil Shotgun and decided to think of something else with the word Evil in front of it.

Lifting himself off the ground with a single thumb, Hireki continued his push ups on the roof of Lolita's mansion. During this time he began to think of a plan, mostly what target should be next. Mauka, S, and Neuro were the only options. For now he was weaker than Mauka but he could kill S and Neuro for strength if it weren't for the barrier around their office. It's not that Hireki couldn't simply break the barrier and charge in, if he were to start attacking it Neuro would instantly realize that and counterattack. Few valuable ideas came to him. "We should probably focus our attacks on Mauka," Lolita said, sitting on a chair, watching the demon work out. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "The only thing protecting her are those gargoyles, I can take those out," Lolita said. Standing on his feet, Hireki pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"You better be careful," he said. "Those aren't gargoyles. They are Shifters."

"Shifters?"

"They are demons with the ability to change their form," Hireki explained.

"Any creature that can change their looks," Sai said, popping out of the door. "Sounds like something that could be related to me." Hireki sighed, realizing he would have to tell Sai the truth. "Sai…that may be true…that there could be some connection to you…it's not worth thinking any further about."

"Why not?" Sai asked.

"Because….some terrible stuff has happened between me and Mauka, even with one of the Shifters," Hireki said. "Something that has influenced and inspired to this day, it still haunts me. You may regret hearing it."

"The day I decided to do the things I did," Sai said. "I already accepted whatever truth that lied at the end."

"Well...if you are connected to the Shifters, that would mean me and you are related," Hireki said.

"Impossible," Ai countered, appearing behind Sai. "Puzzle eaters have no blood relations; they cannot be born from another creature."

"True, but this was my foster father, he adopted me because I was a puzzle eater," Hireki said. "A father's a father."

Falling to her knees, Yako began to pant heavily. "I haven't improved much," she nervously laughed, feeling her arms burn a little. "My reflexes really suck. I don't think I was made for fighting."

"Apparently," S said. "At least we were able to figure out a lot of the 777 Tools." He retracted his claws and helped her to her feet. "The solution is for you to stay at a distance and fight using the 777 Tools since you suck at hand-to-hand combat. How are you doing Rom Piku?"

"Great, I've learned almost all of these bugs' brains' anatomy. So far I have them walking in circles," Rom Piku said. "But some died when I used too much force. Poor bugs…"

"Well, we'll let her do her thing," S said. "As for you, we better start learning more of those tools."

"But shouldn't I try to reserve my energy or else it'll be pointless to fight?" Yako asked. "I can't recover my energy anyway since I don't eat mysteries."

"Actually, you can since you inherited all of Neuro's abilities," S explained.

"Am I going to turn into a bird?"

"No, that would require you actually being a puzzle eater. You will probably absorb them through the mouth like breathing."

"You know…I'm acting too calm about all this," Yako said. "Any normal girl…or person for that matter would be freaked out and terrified. I must be hanging out with Neuro too long."

"That might have been Neuro's plan all along," S muttered to himself.

"Everybody! Come look!" Rom Piku cheered, standing up again. S and Yako came over, seeing the bugs move in formation. Rom Piku had arranged them to spell Yako's name across the ground. "Wow! That's amazing!" Yako said.

"Excellent! Now to move on to bigger, more complex minds," S said. "Most demons' minds are really simple since they only focus on bloodlust and carnal pleasures. They can barely maintain a level of civility."

"Then wouldn't that mean puzzle eaters aren't demons since they act like humans?" Yako asked. S was impressed by her analysis; he had came up with the same reasoning as well. "I'm not sure," he said. "It might never get solved anyway since Satan is now initiating a complete genocide of all puzzle eaters. The puzzle eaters are capable of gaining power quickly and have become a threat to the Demon World monarchy."

"That doesn't matter," Yako said. "Genocide isn't the way to deal with something like that." S grinned maliciously at her, amused by the thought of Yako actually knowing what he was. He knew she wouldn't even dare stand next to him or say what she just said. Well! Shall we return to the office for lunch?" he happily asked.

Sai paid close attention as Hireki began to tell his story.

"My foster father was named Hireki as well, I was named after him," he started. "He adopted me because we were both puzzle eaters. His goal in life was discover our origins, probably where my interests came from too. My father wanted all puzzle eaters to unite as a single family."

"Unlike me my father used an unorthodox method of explaining what a puzzle eater was, he went across Hell getting different types of demons pregnant. This way he could study the babies and see if there were any similarities or differences. Technically I have hundreds of siblings," Hireki chuckled. "Despite his efforts every child came out the same way-half human and half-demon. Since he was only breeding with demons that would mean the human side came from him. With this he theorized that puzzle eaters are indeed related to humans." Looking at Sai, Hireki continued.

"There was one species Hireki Senior had a great interest in and that was Mauka's slaves known as Shifters. She abused them and worked them to the bone in order to satisfy her every wish and pleasure. Nothing short of the devil's daughter. Unfortunately my dad fell in love with one of the Shifters and had a baby. Naturally Mauka ordered the Shifter to kill that baby because she knew the Shifter would value it over Mauka."

"The mother refused to do so and fled instead, Mauka was forced to chase it down or else her authority would weaken. Once she found the mother she attacked her only for my father to take the hit. He was killed by Mauka's sword, the Devil's Blade, something she inherited from the devil. The mother was beaten and the baby was crushed into dirt."

"Mauka was spiteful though, she locked the baby in a box and tossed it in a river of lava. I took care of that beautiful baby girl for months, helping my father as best I could. She giggled and cooed and was the only person to really love me besides him, though I doubt he held any love for me besides wanting to use me in his journey. As you know, I stole the Devil's Blade so I could kill Mauka with it, for revenge. I also plan to find the origins of the puzzle eaters myself, in my own way."

"I don't see why you hid that story from me," Sai said.

"Do you know what we figured out about the hybrid babies my father produced?" Hireki asked. "They all inherited powers from their parents, as is usual. But the powers would always be slightly different, mutated. Shifters can change forms and puzzle eaters all have a unique ability. My father's power was to change forms as well. How else could he breed with hundreds of demons?"

"I see…" Sai said. "There's a bunch of reasons now that you probably didn't want to tell me. You don't want me to get involved with Mauka or the Shifters. Maybe you also didn't want me to believe that I might be a demon or have a father who just roamed Hell, having sex with anything that moved."

"There is one clue though," Hireki said. "The eyes of a Shifter are unique. They all have the same eyes. I don't know what they look like since I never really saw the Shifter that gave birth, I was never that close and the baby girl she and I helped raised never developed the eyes before it was crushed."

"If I can see the eyes of a Shifter and they are similar to mine…then…I was the baby," Sai said. "If…that's true….that means you would have taken care of me as a baby and you are my big brother. I would actually have a family." Hireki smiled, hearing the excitement in Sai's voice. He noticed that Sai forgot to mention that that would make him a girl as well.

Rom Piku stepped out of her bedroom, leaning over Yako's shoulder to see what she was reading on the couch. S busily typed away, exploring the internet and all it had to offer. "Human porn is so different from demon porn," he said. Yako didn't even reply to that lewd statement. Rom Piku chuckled, now realizing that she never actually scanned his mind. Rom Piku began to focus on S. Suddenly she vomited and fell to her knees. "Oh…oh….oh my god…." She muttered in terror. Blood began to leak from her ears, nose, and mouth.

"Piku!! Are you okay?!" Yako asked, running over to her side. Rom Piku coughed violently, watching her own blood ooze out of her mouth. She wasn't sick or injured. This pain came from seeing S's true form. The demon grinned malevolently at her. Then a voice entered her head as her vision blurred and the world seemed to shake around her. It was S's voice. "Don't tell anyone," he hissed.


	17. Chapter 17:Truths That Move Us

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 17: Truths That Move Us

Running over to Rom Piku, who lightly bled from her face as she kept her mouth covered by her hand, Yako grabbed her yet was only able to watch in horror. "I'm calling the hospital!" she said, heading for the phone. S immediately rose from the seat at the desk and pushed the phone aside. "I can heal her," he said, pulling his hands out of his sleeves. Stepping closer to Rom Piku, he grinned maliciously as she trembled in his presence. Swiftly and aggressively placing his hands against the side of her head, his breath reeked of carrion. "Puh….puh….please….don't…" Rom Piku whimpered in horror.

"Piku….he's going to help you. Let him heal you, it'll be alright," Yako said. Rom Piku shook her head; Yako didn't see S's true form like she did. There was no way she would know. S leaned closer to her until only a bottle cap could fit between their faces. "Don't tell anyone what you saw," he hissed. "Or I'll kill you all right now." Sending a murky surge through her body, the bleeding vanished and ceased along with the urge to vomit. The horror remained.

"There! All healed!" S happily cheered, fixing his sleeves. "She probably needs to rest for a while so I recommend a nap. Training with end for today."

"Thank you," Yako said, walking over to her fallen friend. Holding her hand, Yako assisted Rom Piku in returning on both feet. The shaking traveled from the genius to the detective's body. "I'll put her to bed," Yako said, walking towards the bedroom. Rom Piku couldn't stop the shaking. It wouldn't stop. Her body was beyond her control. Closing the door behind them, Yako quietly locked it and helped Rom Piku to the mattress, covering her in a thin blanket. Rubbing the terrified girl's cheeks, she pitied how much her friend had gone through in the past week.

"Yako…." Rom Piku muttered. "Yako!" A wetness rolled across Yako's fingers. They were tears from her friend. Covering her mouth again to stop the vomiting, Rom Piku rose in bed, coughing roughly. The image wouldn't leave her head, the image of S.

"777 Tools of the Demon World," Yako chanted. "Evil Blind."

A pentagram appeared in mid air, dropping down onto the girls like a scanning laser. Rom Piku was in too much of a panic to scan the movements in Yako's mind, she couldn't comprehend the situation. Only a warm smile from her friend told her what had happened. "Piku…it's alright," Yako softly said. "This is a tool I remember Neuro using when we were after Godai's office. It lowers our _resolution_ of existence. It…hides us from reality. You can say anything here."

"You….knew?" Rom Piku whispered.

"I don't know what's going on but I trust you and your emotions," Yako explained. "I could only see fear in your eyes, especially when S walked up to you. He didn't do anything odd so you must have read his mind and-"

"Yako!" Rom Piku cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around the detective. She nuzzled her head into Yako's chest, not out of lust but simply for human contact. She wanted to feel so close to somebody human so she could perhaps forget what she saw in S. "Yako….I saw it….I…"

"Take your time, there's no rush," Yako said, rubbing the back of her friend's head.

"S….his real form…he's the devil….he's Satan!!" Yako fell silent. In a way she felt like this was the undeniable truth no matter what. It explained a lot to say the least. The devil was S and S was Satan.

"The…devil?" Yako asked, having to make absolutely sure she heard correctly.

"I….I saw him….I…it was horrible," Rom Piku cried. "It was so horrible! The worst thing I know I will ever see…I can't…I can't even imagine anything like that…I can't stop shaking. I'm so scared!!"

"It's okay," Yako whispered. "It's…natural to be scared. It's okay though, I'm here with you." Behind those words was doubt. For the first time Yako was unable to perceive someone's true personality or emotions. She knew S was a bit odd from the start but his malicious aura was lost on her. She failed to notice or even feel his true form leaking out, a failure on her part. S truly was not normal. Rom Piku squeezed Yako's arm tightly, giving the detective a slight pain, a pain she decided to tolerate.

"What are we going to do now? We're gonna die…" Rom Piku whimpered. "He's going to kill us in the worst way possible."

"No…if he was he had plenty of opportunities. The tunnel, the second Neuro left us alone with him and even in the museum during the attack," Yako said. "We're going to be okay. We'll wait for Neuro to come back. I want you to rest for now."

"Don't leave me," Rom Piku pleaded, holding tightly onto Yako's hand as she lowered herself into the bed.

"I'm not, I'll stay right here," Yako said. "Neuro will come back and we'll tell him together."

* * *

"Everyone," Hireki said, walking into the living room of the mansion. Ai, Sai and Lolita sat down on the silk cushions, the ivory table separating both couches. Lolita sat alone, leaving a spot for Hireki to take. Unfortunately he'd rather stand for this meeting. "Something big is going to happen soon," he continued. "I can sense it."

"Me too," Ai replied. "Like the calm before a storm or the seconds before the enemy marches down the hill." Sai smiled at the poetic flow his assistant's words. To him it was a little over the top but emphasized the point nonetheless. What worried him was the look of concern on Hireki's face. "I still need to think of a strategy. For now we are at a disadvantage with Neuro, S, and Mauka attacking us. I'm afraid Rom Piku will probably use her new powers to her advantage and we're running out of options."

"I still stand by you," Lolita said, gazing into his blue eyes. Smiling back at her, he told her that he had yet to lose hope.

"I'll come up with something. We need to single them out and destroy them. If we strive for it, Mauka may be our next target. With her death I can eat her mystery and become stronger than ever before," Hireki explained. "I also have another plan ready for Sai and Ai."

After the meeting, everyone dispersed across the mansion, most likely reviewing the situation they had found themselves in. Hireki's prime target was Sai who seemed to have vanished instantly. Putting Sai out of his mind for now, Hireki decided to do the one thing that calmed him down in times of stress. Find the highest place and gaze at the world below. Reaching the doorknob to the roof, he walked out, seeing a slate sky of cloud creeping along the air. "It'll rain soon," Sai said, kicking his legs out from the edge of the building. "I came here to look at the city below in case you're wondering. It soothes me." Hireki chuckled under his breath before taking a spot next to the mutant.

"So…what has you all stressed?" Hireki asked, hunching his back.

"My origins…one of the few things that's ever bothered me," Sai said. "I knew…it was a good idea to come with you. To tell you the truth, when you invited to join you…I was planning to kill you and Neuro and look at your insides."

"And what changed that?"

"The feeling I get from you, the familiar one," Sai said. "The more time I spend with you the more I grow to like you…and…I'm beginning to love you. You're like…a brother to me. An older brother."

"Is this about the story I told you?" Hireki asked. "You think your true origins lie somewhere in my past? My baby sister was killed by Mauka and trapped in a box after being grinded into dust and thrown into a river of magma."

"I know…but…I feel like I could be that baby," Sai said. "I think I'm beginning to believe that story. I've always hated boxes, being confined. I knew my past had to be involved with imprisonment. Scientific experimentation…cursed item…something. You know…technically I am invincible."

"I know," Hireki chuckled again. "I studied your cells whenever I got the chance. They use surrounding matter and convert it to energy in order to regenerate. This doesn't mean you're invincible though. It means that in order to kill you someone must completely destroy your body."

"Only you would say something like that with a smile," Sai grinned, looking at the demon next to him. The truth behind everything felt closer with him. "Hireki…there's a chance I was your baby sister. I could easily regenerate and both my parents would have the ability to transform like I do. I would simply be a mutation of their abilities."

"I know…"

"I've never really felt like a boy either. This is just how I was raised," Sai said, pulling his shirt's collar and looking at his flat chest. "I barely remember my past before I became the phantom thief and monster robber. I know I was adopted by a human family and I know that I discovered my powers by accident. Afterwards my family was killed, placed into red boxes. I think…I might have done that to them. I've theorized that they must have seen my ability and were frightened of me…things must have gotten ugly. So ugly that I wanted to do something that I felt was the worst pain in the world. Confine them in a box."

Hireki remained silent. He could never lie and say this didn't interest him; Sai was quick to build a special spot in the demon's heart. Hireki felt the connection as well.

"I really do want to be your sister," Sai said, changing his body as he spoke. Hireki observed as Sai's hair got longer and his shoulders got smaller. His thighs became shapelier and his chest grew rounder and larger. "I do love you and I know you're my brother. I can almost feel you nursing me by a bottle and holding me as a baby. You're the person that I can hear crying before my memories go blank. The person who loved me despite having no blood relation to me."

Hireki placed his finger onto Sai's face, flicking the tear away before it dripped down the girl's face. Sai had finished his transformation, embracing the female form he had given himself. Hireki couldn't lie about this either, how beautiful and adorable Sai had become, it did remind him of his baby sister. "Sai…" Hireki said. "I feel the same way but…I've seen too much in my life to know that Hell can make itself real in any place. That even if you believe in something so much that it becomes truth only to you, it can still be a lie."

"You still doubt it…" Sai muttered softly, his new delicate voice ringing gently. "There's an uncertainty in me as well but what proof can I get?"

Hireki sighed, not believing what he was about to suggest. "Sai…there is a way. It's connected to the Shifters. It's their eyes."

"Their eyes?"

"A Shifter has a special type of eyes….eyes that are unique to its species. I've never seen them but no matter what a Shifter turns into its eyes always remain the same. If you can look into the eyes of one of Mauka's Shifters and see if it matches your own…then that is the proof. As the daughter of a Shifter…that trait would be inherited."

"The eyes? That…Pwahahahahahahahaha!!" Sai laughed. Hireki was shocked to say the least, moving back from Sai in confusion. The girl next to him held her stomach as she laughed louder and louder. "Hireki…it's almost like you're telling me I am your sister!"

"I don't…get it…" Hirkei smiled, finding the laugher contagious.

"My eyes….in all my life no one has ever had eyes like mine," Sai explained, reverting back to his boyish form. "No one I've killed and examined and no articles or documents have ever stated anyone else having eyes like mine! This is almost a guarantee."

"Sai…just prepare yourself…you never know."

"I know…until then I'll stay in my usual form," Sai said. "Until I see the eyes of a Shifter." Ai silently watched the entire conversation from the shadows, unable to resist smiling as they both began to put the pieces together of their identity.

* * *

Rom Piku never released her grip on Yako's hand though the trembling did fade. Yako smiled, seeing this as a perfect time to do what she had planned to do today. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a slip of paper. "Rom Piku….you know….maybe I could tell you how I got my hairclips."

"Really? The story you've kept so hidden away for so long?"

"Yeah but first…I want to show you something," Yako smiled, handing Rom Piku the paper. Examining it, Rom Piku could understand the purpose of it."

It read: "_Inleik Euyra Koo_" and below this line of text there was another line. It read: "_77 Sakata Eiko Street."_

"What is this?" Rom Piku curiously asked, flipping the paper over in search of an explanation. Yako smiled, taking it back and reading the words again.

"This is a puzzle a boy gave me when I was little," Yako warmly said, gazing peacefully at the text. "It was nine years ago when he told me to solve this puzzle. I still haven't…I keep forgetting to do it but…ever since I met Neuro…I felt the urge to solve it again."

"A boy gave it to you? What kind of person would give you a puzzle like this? How do you solve it?"

"I don't know, he said to find a method that made sense. It would be clear once I began to truly grasp onto the puzzle. Maybe…to settle down and relax, you could help me solve it?" Yako asked.

"Sure but…was this boy really that special?"

"I think…that boy might have been Neuro," Yako said. "If I solve this puzzle I might know."

"Wait a minute. You just said some boy gave this to you nine years ago…and that you think it might have been Neuro? But how?"

"This puzzle holds all the answers…my motivation to solve it has come back. It was the same boy that gave me my hairclips which now protect me when I'm in danger," Yako pointed out. "This puzzle is what kept me by Neuro's side when things got rough. You would understand if you heard the story."

"What story?"

"Of the boy I met…and even today I still don't know if it was Neuro or not but…I really hope it is him," Yako sweetly stated. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course," Rom Piku said, awaiting to hear the tale that kept Yako close to the puzzle eater that tortured her for so long.

* * *

Neuro: Short chapter Author.

Author: What are you going to do? Kill me? Then your precious story wouldn't finish!

Yako: He has us there Neuro. We can't kill him.

Rom Piku: I think he's drunk.

Author: Drunk?! No way! I'm simply….drunk!

Yako: Oh….okay….

Author: What wonderful secrets lie behind your people's past? I don't care, time to spoil it all! Yako is her own father and killed herself through time travel. Rom Piku is the devil and the witch of Salem while Neuro is the top host at the Ouran High School Host Club! Godai died fifty two times when he found himself in despair but realized he would regenerate! Hireki is a ghost that was abandoned by Nintendo to be a final boss for a game and Lolita was a character for Lucky Star!!

Yako: None of that is true nor does it make any sense! Stop making up storyline! You'll confuse the readers!

Author: Fi-fine. Fine. You can be a cow. I'll be the sickle.

Yako: What?


	18. Chapter 18:The Children’s Love

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 18: The Children's Love

**Nine Years Ago…**

Running down the stairs in her puffy, blue shirt and bright yellow hat, seven year old Katsuragi smiled brightly with her large backpack loosely hanging off her small shoulders. "There's my little girl!" Mr. Katsuragi cheered, picking her up and swinging her through the air. "You look so stinkin' cute in that outfit!"

"Daddy! I'm going to get sick if you spin me around so much," Yako laughed, sticking her little arms out. He kept spinning her around, smiling at her cheeky face. Suddenly she placed her hand over her mouth. "I mean it…" she sickly moaned. He immediately put her down.

"Okay, okay," he said. Opening the front door for her, he reminded her about the instructions she had to follow every morning. "Remember Yako, just walk around the corner until you see Ms. Kanasaki. Wait for your bus there."

"I know!" Yako excitedly said, waving him goodbye before he closed the door. With her eyes unfocused on the sidewalk she fell to the ground, dropping all the food out of her backpack. Sandwiches, puddings, and bottles were scattered everywhere. Yako picked herself up to quickly retrieve all her precious foods. "Did I get everything?" she asked herself, packing it all away. "Let's see….I have the chocolate pudding, the vanilla pudding, the chocolate and vanilla pudding blend, the small strawberry yogurt, the ham sandwich, the cheese and turkey sandwich, the tuna sandwich, the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the tune and rye sandwich, the grilled cheese sandwich, and the fruit sandwich. Oh, and my mikan juice!" Everything was accounted for.

Cheerfully hopping down the street, humming the theme from Doraemon, a rattling from the alley stopped her in her tracks. The fear of what lied in that tunnel of eternal darkness sent shivers through her body. Yako heard about the bad men who dwelled in the alleys, doing bad things to innocent children. And if Yako was as cute as her father said, she was a prime target for such fiends. Despite the warnings she poked her head into the dark, seeing a shadowed figure ruffling through the garbage can. It was only slightly bigger than her. Curiosity got the best of her will. Walking up to the person, the light revealed a blonde boy with green eyes. Not even giving her a glance, he retreated.

Though little time to register his appearance, she felt something odd about his eyes. They weren't normal. His ragged clothes were another oddity to her though she had a feeling of what was going on. "Poor boy…" she said. "He must be one of those poor children like on T.V." Opening her backpack, she took out a sandwich and her bottle of mikan juice. Kissing her favorite drink away, she decided the boy needed it more than she did. As for the sandwich…well, half of it should be enough. Placing a napkin on the ground for the food, she walked away, wondering if he was eating the food right now.

"There you are!" a red haired woman called out. Yako recognized her instantly by the warm smile and long red hair.

"Officer Kanasaki!" Yako happily greeted with a turn around the corner.

"You better hurry up and get on. The bus is already here," Kanasaki said.

"I'm sorry," Yako bowed before hopping onto vehicle. Sitting in her seat, she glanced at the window, hoping to see the boy again but with little luck. It bothered her how he ate so little when she ate so much. "Maybe I should leave him a part of my sandwich everyday…" Already planning to meet him afterschool, such thoughts tickled her heart during the school day, causing time to simply fly by without proper notice.

* * *

Getting off the bus under the afternoon sun, Yako walked down the street, waiting to see the food and juice gone and maybe the grateful boy who would become her new friend. Stepping up to the alley's entrance she could see the rotted sandwich and full bottle of mikan juice. "He didn't take anything…" Yako whined. "Maybe he didn't come back. I hate wasting food." Picking it up, she noticed that some of the juice was gone and there were tiny chomps of the sandwich missing.

"Hey…did you leave that there?" A voice sternly asked. Jumping in fear, Yako turned around to see a pair of eyes staring out of the shadows.

"Ye-yes…"

Walking into the light, the boy was nearly half a foot taller than her, maybe even two or three years older yet still small for his age.

"You did? Why?" he asked.

"Because I thought you would like it," Yako said, now afraid of him and his intimidating glare. She felt as if she did something horrible to him.

"I know that idiot," he smirked. "I mean why did you leave it? What's your incentive?"

"I…don't know what that means…insensitive?" Yako muttered back.

"No…" he said. "You expect something back right? In exchange for the food? Well, I don't need your food."

"Why would I do that? I just wanted you to eat something," Yako said. To her amazement, he chuckled. Yako could have sworn she saw fangs in his mouth.

"You really are different from the people back at my home," he said. Yako finally felt the ice break between them. Now she could befriend him.

"So…what's your name? I'm Yako Katsuragi," she happily smiled. He moved his lip to the side and held onto his hips, thinking hard about something. Yako could only imagine that he forgot his own name but that was unlikely. The truth was that he was making one up. "You can call me Puzzle," he said.

"Puzzle? That's a weird name," Yako said.

"What about Yako? Sounds like a brand of milk," he countered. Yako giggled, not at all finding it offensive. Turning around, she looked back at him.

"What to walk home with me? Maybe we could be friends," she asked. He shrugged; it didn't matter where he went. Standing beside her, the two began to walk down the street, Yako with excitement, Puzzle with little care and a slight slouch in his back.

"You shouldn't walk like that," Yako advised, horrified at the curve in his skeleton. "Your back could get stuck like that when you're older."

"So? Doesn't that make you cocky for walking like you're some queen?" Puzzle asked.

"My daddy says that you should stimulate what you want," Yako began. "Like when you're sad….you smile anyway and then one day you'll smile naturally and be happy again."

"So it's the same for the back huh? Walk tall, be tall?" Puzzle asked. He didn't understand why, but that felt good to hear. She was beginning to become interesting. Yako enjoyed the small grin on his face; it told her he was starting to enjoy himself.

"So…do you have a home?" Yako asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that?" Puzzle asked. The only assumption left for her now was that he lived in a junkyard and was proud enough to call it his home.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't want to hurt your feelings but…your clothes are dirty, I thought you might be…"

"That's why you gave me that food? You thought I was poor? You would sacrifice your own food for someone you didn't even know?"

"Of course! Everyone should sometimes," Yako said. "We can't keep being so greedy and keep all the food for ourselves." Puzzle watched as the little girl next to him began choking down an entire sandwich from her backpack. Her ears must only work on what other people say.

"Well, from where I'm from everyone dresses like this and no one shares their food," Puzzle said. "So I guess it's no big deal."

Yako then stopped in front of her house. Looking excitedly at the older boy next to her, she pointed to the building. "This is my home. Is your house like this?"

"Pfftt….no. You're lucky you're so spoiled," he grunted.

"I guess you don't want to be friends then…"

"Hell no," he said, simply leaving the scene without another word. Disappointed by today's events, Yako went inside, wishing things could have ended differently. For now, she could only hope he would change his mind later.

Greeting her parents and telling them how her day was came next, as usual routine before she went up to her room to change. Climbing each step, her heart felt a little heavier. Suddenly a rattling sounded from behind her door. Opening it quickly, she could see Puzzle digging through her drawers. He looked at her, ignoring the shocked grin as her underwear was atop his head and in his pockets.

"Stop that!" she fussed, running towards him, ripping the underwear off his head. "What are you doing?! You can't do this!" A rushing surge of embarrassment and utter horror at his audacity surged through her; she had to stop this now. Closing the drawer shut, she heard a loud crunch. She was afraid of what she just did and Puzzle's bent and broken fingers were the evidence that she did it.

"Your hand! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yako apologized. "Let me go get my parents."

"No, I'm fine," he grunted, popping and twisting them back into their sockets.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, why would it?" he asked. "Something like that won't even scratch me. Back home people beat the crap out of me all the time." Yet he had never received an apology like he did from Yako. It felt unusually good though he couldn't get her worried face out of his head. Obviously she never saw someone do that before to his hand.

"Why are you in my room? I thought you didn't want to be friends with me…" Yako miserably asked, expecting to hear some horrible reasoning for his rummaging through her underwear.

"I guessed I changed my mind," he said, hopping onto her bed. "Besides, your house has a lot of stuff I've never seen before." The hopping had now become bouncing.

"Please stop doing that. You might break it," Yako said, walking to the side of the bed.

"Fine. What can I do?" he sharply replied, feeling limited by her sudden onslaught of rules.

"If you're going to visit you have to see my parents first or else you're a stranger and have to leave," Yako informed. "I'll get you one of my daddy' shirts for you to wear and you can borrow my jacket." Running out of the room, Yako brought a huge shirt and stretched it across the bed, nearly cutting it in half with her pair of scissors. She then went into her closet and pulled out a blue jacket with yellow chicks on it, telling Puzzle to wear them.

The softness and warmth was unreal to him. How did she have something like this? Where he was from only the powerful and moderately wealthy had clothes like this yet she had an entire wardrobe! What was this girl? A princess? Yako's hand then grabbed onto his, pulling him off the bed and out of the room.

"Mama! Daddy! I brought a friend over!" she said, going down the steps and into the living room. "He came over to play."

"Oh really? And such a handsome young man," Mrs. Katsuragi smiled. "What's your name?"

"Puzzle," he casually stated.

"Really? Well…Puzzle. Please enjoy yourself at our house and treat my little princess like the cute girl she is," Mr. Katsuragi said, returning to the television screen.

"So you are a princess," Puzzle said as they left the room. Yako giggled.

"No, I'm just a normal person. But one of my dream is to be a princess," Yako said. "And have a royal banquet and buffet."

"I'm sure…"

"We're going to the park!" Yako yelled out.

"Okay, have a good time!" Mrs. Katsuragi yelled back.

"What are you, stupid?" Puzzle roughly asked as Yako took him outside. "Going by yourself to the park? Anything can happen to you."

"Stop calling me stupid. I'm not dumb. Officer Kasanaki patrols around here anyway," Yako said, pouting as she locked the door.

"Wait. You mean…there's a person who actually walks around and patrols the place?" Puzzle asked in bewilderment. Yako was beginning to sense something wrong with her new friend, either he was extremely sarcastic or he was just born recently.

"Yeah, that's Ms. Kanasaki…" she replied.

"What does she do if someone tries to beat you up or take off your clothes and have their way with you?" Puzzle casually asked. Apparently this must have been normal in his hometown.

"She beats them up of course!" Yako bragged, punching her palm. "Huh….what are you looking at?"

"That sign…" Puzzle said. "I use that to find this street right?"

"Yeah, I live on 77 Sakata Eiko Street," Yako explained. "Do you plan to visit me?"

"No, it's just that this area sounds safe to live in for a while," the boy grinned. "I'll be sure to come back. Whether or not you're here I'll leave to fate."

"You're really mean…" Yako muttered. "Come on! Let's go to the park!"

Running along the sidewalk, Puzzle began to hear the sounds of children. He could only assume they were dying or being eaten. To his shock, they were playing. "What the?" he muttered. "Playing? They're so free and loose. This is a perfect opportunity to kill them."

"Why are you saying that sort of stuff? You're scaring me…" Yako said.

"It's….well…where I'm from," he said, lowering his voice. "I can't really have fun like this. It's like a law of nature to not have fun. Every day I struggle to survive and I'm still beaten and chased down like a wild animal. But…when I come here…I…can actually play around and be safe."

"Puzzle…where do you live? Maybe someone can help you," Yako suggested. He pointed to the ground; Yako could only assume he meant the street. "What about your parents? Don't they protect you?"

"I don't have any. Don't tell me all these children have parents," he said, already rejecting any possibility of that. Suddenly he felt a warmth wrap around him. Looking down, he could see Yako burrowing into his chest. "What the hell? Why are you on me?!" he fussed, hoping she wouldn't turn her head upwards and see his rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with all these questions. It must be sad to be with me when I have so much stuff…" Yako said.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? It isn't your fault," he said, pushing her away. "Besides….it's not like I'm mad at you or anything. Someone nice like you…deserves stuff like that…"

"Well…let's play and forget about all that stuff!" Yako sweetly smiled, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards the park.

"What's this?" he asked, kicking the swing.

"It's a swing set, you get on and move around," she explained. He decided to try it out.

"Don't stand on it," Yako said, walking over to the other seat. "You're supposed to sit on it and move like this." Taking a few steps back, Yako kicked her legs into the air, sending her up pretty high for the first try. Puzzle had to try this out for himself. Grabbing the chains, he sat down and kicked the ground, moving slowly, his shoes still grinding across the sand.

"Here, I'll push you," Yako said as she got off. Puzzle blushed, feeling stupid for being unable to do it himself. Grunting, Yako sent him off the ground and into midair. She quickly moved away to not get hit and warmly smiled as she turned red. His laughter was endearing and sweet. "He's having a lot of fun," she said to herself. "I'll have some fun too."

She hopped back onto the swing and kicked out again. Puzzle was get used to the movements and already estimated the necessary amount of force to launch himself again. Yet, there were more ways to make this fun. Kicking at the ground, he began to spin around and the chains curled along each other. "I don't think you should be playing like that…" Yako advised but he didn't listen. He wanted t experiment further. He began to move from left to right and then did it as he spun. Soon the entire swing set was shaking. Each motion grew wilder and wilder, swinging further and further until-

"Ah!"

Puzzle stopped, feeling the side of the swing hit something. Yako was now on the ground, holding her face. He kept on swinging, laughing at her. "You got hit!" he grinned. "You better watch out next time!" Yako rose from the sand, her eyes watery as she held onto her nose.

"You…meanie! Why? Why did you hurt me like this?!" she asked, tears flowing out of her bright eyes.

"What? Don't tell me that hurt you," he said, stopping his swinging and giving her a judgmental stare.

"Of course it did! Why wouldn't it? My nose…it's bleeding…" she said before running into the park bathroom. Puzzle could only watch as she disappeared. There was simply no way a hit like could hurt her. Where he's from, that was impossible. "Then again…"he said to himself. "It makes sense. She's probably a lot weaker than me. This place is completely different from home…" Realizing this, the guilt began to sink in. She was a fragile creature compared to him. Somehow he felt like he should have known this whole time.

Getting off the swing, he walked over to the bathroom, waiting for her to come out.

"Why are you here?" Yako snubbed, turning away from him as she walked out with paper towel in her nostrils.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he softly said.

"For laughing at me or for being a big jerk?" she fussed.

"Both…I didn't…think it really hurt you. But when I realized it did…I felt…kinda bad…" he explained. "I'm sorry."

"I…forgive you," Yako said. "But next time you have to listen to me. And stop calling me names."

"No way! When you eat like you do I can't resist calling you fatty!"

"Hey! I'm a growing girl!"

"With how many other growing girls inside of you?" he remarked. Yako playfully pushed him, giggling at his comeback. He couldn't help but laugh at the bloody tissues in her nose. "I'd say you look better with them in!" he laughed.

"You're the one who did this to me," she laughed. It was for that first time in his life that he felt guilt. Then again that day never made sense to him, it was the first day for a lot of things and Yako would guide him through each and every one. "Hey," he said. "What are those old buzzards doing over there?" Pointing at the old men playing chess, he recognized the game.

"Oh, they're playing that stupid chess game," Yako said. "It's for old people."

"Hey! I'm good at that," Puzzle smiled. "You'd think they'd let me beat them?" Without an answer, he ran over to the tables and watched them. Yako followed, seeing how he smirked and chuckled at every move he saw as a mistake. One of the men had had it with his attitude and challenged him. To everyone's surprise he won without losing a single piece. This attracted the attention of others and he challenged to play them all at once, something that resembled a challenge to him…temporarily.

"I win all five games at once!!" he cheered. The crowd applauded for him as did Yako who actually found the game interesting, not for the amazing feat but because Puzzle was playing. She had to admit, he was different but more importantly, she knew he was a kind person inside. "Wow! That was amazing!" Yako said, coming up to him.

"Yeah and look at all the money those fools gave me! Let's go celebrate!" he devilishly grinned, holding the money gloriously into the air. Yako didn't understand why a poor person would do that but if he didn't mind, she would at least let him enjoy himself and not be a cost burden. They decided to spend more time at park where Yako taught him how to play tag, he of course decided to strategize and use rocks to make her trip and easier to catch. Next was the sandbox where she built a small castle alongside his complex, gothic cathedral with decorations on each window.

A few bullies had come up and destroyed her castle, demanding they move over. The two agreed, only for Puzzle to kick them in the backs and beat them with a single punch. That's when he began to laugh and tell Yako to run for it, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Despite the violence she was having too much fun with him as they ran from the park and into the shopping district. "Wait. Let me take a break," Yako said, feeling Puzzle let go of her. It wasn't until they stopped running when he realized they were holding hands. Little did he know, they were standing next to a magical building, a paradise for children.

Seeing a light shine on him from the right, he turned to see a large window decorated with bright colors. "Yako…what is this place?" he asked, staring inside. Yako smiled as she came up to the window, only inches away from him. "This is a toy store," she happily said.

"Toys? What are those?" he asked. Yako was now completely use to the questions, no matter how odd. The only way she could explain what toys were was to bring him inside and show him. Naturally, Puzzle was amazed at the sight, the bright colors and the sounds. Never could he even imagine these colors or wonderful creations. He was jaw dropped and Yako could easily see those tiny fangs poking out of his mouth.

"So…I play with these?" he asked.

"Oh…yep! You play with them," Yako said, snapping out of her daze. Puzzle walked around, feeling a natural urge to grab Yako's hand and bring her along. In fact, she embraced it and made sure to keep their hands together as they explored the store. He then grabbed a box and shoved his hand through it, finding small blocks that connected with each other. "I could build something with this," he excitedly said.

"Yeah but you can only play with toys that aren't in boxes and plastic," Yako explained, not wanting to get in trouble. He blankly nodded, walking with awe and all the boxes and advertisements. He grabbed the money in his pocket and looked at it. "How much toys can I buy with this stuff?" he asked.

"Wow! You made that much?! This is two hundred dollars! You could buy a whole lot of toys!" she said.

"Perfect! Wait…is that a chess board over there?" he asked, running towards the wall. IT was too much for him. Simply too much. There wasn't chess, there were puzzle games, board games, mystery games, riddles and cards, pocket sized books of questions, more than what he could imagine. "This is too good to be true!" he said.

"Can I interest you in something?" an old man said, wearing an employee apron.

"Yeah, I want a bunch of these puzzles and board games," Puzzle said. The man could clearly see the huge wad of cash in the boy's hand and gladly grabbed a basket for him. "How about something for your little girlfriend?" the old man sneakily asked, trying to pinch him for every coin. Puzzle grinned.

"Nope, she's fine," he said, leaving Yako disappointed. The two ran up to the desk and Puzzle handed him the money, making sure to look at the register and check for his exact change. "Have a nice day!" the old man waved.

"You too!" Yako waved as the two left the store. She turned to look at Puzzle who opened the bag and marveled at the wonderful and numerous things he purchased. "Are you happy?" she asked, glad to see such joy in him.

"Not completely," he said. "Not until I use the rest of my money to give you a fancy dinner!"

"What? Really?!" Yako excitedly asked. Puzzle didn't answer her; he simply just pulled her along until they reached a fast food place.

"This will do," he said. Yako nodded. For kids, any place was fancy. Walking in, Puzzle told her to order anything she wanted, something he regretted. He stood in horror as she ordered straight from the adult menu, getting super-sized everything with an order of everything else. Luckily he had enough money for himself though he never really enjoyed food that much.

"Thank you so much!" Yako cheered, gobbling up the French fries. Puzzle attempted to eat the hamburger but it just wasn't for him, he pushed it aside and drank the soda instead. He would always need liquids. "I sort of feel bad…" Yako said. "I know you're poor but…you should have spent the money on food for yourself. I was stupid for ordering all this food and taking all your money away." There was hardly a logical way to explain to her that he actually never ate food nor did his body need it.

"Well…I get fed a lot at home. It's one of the few things I can count on," he grinned. "So enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," Yako sweetly said, nearly choking to death on her one pound burger. Puzzle could find no reasonable explanation for her ability to engulf food in such a manner but he couldn't help but find her cute even when she ate like a boar. "You know, it's kind of like we're…is there something wrong?" Yako asked, noticing Puzzle's deep gaze at her.

"No…nothing," he said. "What were you saying?"

"Well…" Yako blushed, playing with her fingers. "This is kind of like a date…like on T.V." Puzzle at least knew what dates were; even where he was from they had dating yet the thought pulled gently at his heart, making him glow red.

"Maybe…maybe…we could call it a date?" he nervously suggested.

"O-okay," Yako shyly responded, giving him a large smile as they turned away from each other in embarrassment. It was official, their first date. The rest of their time together grew happier and more enjoyable with each second. Those months of fun never seemed to end for them and as time grew on they grew closer. An entire year went by, every holiday and season was taught by Yako to Puzzle and he celebrated it with her, not wanting to do it with anyone else.

He would wait for her to come back from school every day, teasing her and laughing with her. They even celebrated Christmas together; Puzzle was surprised to receive her invitation to sleep over on Christmas Eve night. What surprised him even more was the peck on the cheek he got as a present. Yako knew she was right; he was a kind person, possibly one of the sweetest people she has and ever will meet. Officer Kanasaki began to recognize him and waved at him every time they met, even asking how Yako was doing. In this time, he played on Yako's Playstation, watched her graduate to the next grade, beat old men at chess for money, using that money for Yako and himself, going to the beach, playing in the park, watching movies, feeding stray animals and chasing them. Many more activities were done together as well but neither of them never wanted to list them, they had the memories and each other.

"Yako," Puzzle called out tapping on her window.

"Hi Puzzle," she smiled. "What is it?"

"I was wondering…your birthday…it's coming soon right?"

"Yep! Next week," she smiled. "But what I want might sound a little weird."

"What is it?"

"I never told you this but…sometimes I notice your eyes seem to spin and your teeth are actually…pointy…like fangs. I was wondering if…you were a monster?" Yako asked. Puzzle fell silent, seeing the expression of curiosity on Yako's face. She could tell it bothered him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was rude of me."

"No…I'm just glad you didn't treat me differently…even though I was trying my hardest to hide those things," Puzzle said.

"I'm…not afraid of you," Yako said. Puzzle looked at her and smiled, of course she wouldn't be. She had an eye for the person inside, not the person outside. Slowly, he opened his mouth and brought it closer to her. It was weird for her so she hesitated but gave his fangs a quick poke, blushing as soon as she felt them. "They're so cute!" she squealed."

"Shut up," he said, rubbing his face to hide the blush.

"We're having my birthday party at my house, if you want to come," Yako said.

"I'll come," he grinned, giving Yako one of her one.

"Good…because…even if you are a monster…I would still love you…I mean…love for you to come over," Yako said. "I better get to bed. Good night."

"Good night," Puzzle waved, getting back onto the ground.

He dug into his pocket, holding the ribbon-tied gift he already got for her. Walking into the alley, he closed his eyes and began to sleep. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the ground. Puzzle immediately jumped back and realized what attacked him. "A Shifter!" he said. "Why are you here?!" he yelled. The stone black demon didn't respond, it only dashed towards him. "Shit!" he hissed, he wasn't strong enough to deal with this demon. The only choice was to run. Dashing out of the alley, he could only think of the park for a hiding spot. That's when he passed Yako's house.

"No…" he muttered. Suddenly another Shifter emerged from the ground. It was happening. He knew it would, he just hoped it wouldn't. "I…I can't stay here…" he told himself. "I have to go back…but…Yako…"

The gargoyle flew towards him but he rolled out of the way. It was clear what was going to happen. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Sitting on the park bench, Puzzle closed his eyes as tightly as he could, squeezing his hands hard until they hurt. Biting his lips and sniffling, it was the only thing Puzzle could do. He could hear the portal appear behind him. A young Hireki Shin emerged from it, seeing his friend crying. "Neuro," he said. "It's time to go. The rest of the puzzle eaters are waiting." Puzzle, whose real identity was Neuro, said nothing.

"Neuro…they'll leave without you. Mauka and Satan have ordered our deaths. They'll trying to kill us all off. We don't want to lose another puzzle eater. Come on!" Hireki fussed.

"I don't care about those puzzle eaters," Neuro said, wiping his eyes. "But I suppose…I have no choice…" He rose from the bench and stepped into the portal. Hireki was never told about the year Neuro disappeared from Hell but after that things had changed.

* * *

"Good morning daddy," Yako said, climbing down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Hey honey," he said. "Looks like you got a package from that Puzzle kid." Yako looked at the pretty box on the table and brought it to her room. Attached to it was a card and a piece of paper.

"Happy Birthday Yako," she read. Suddenly the card became disturbing.

"_Yako…I'm sorry. I wish you knew how sorry I am. I have to leave and I don't know if I'll ever come back."_ Yako placed her hand over her mouth; she could feel her eyes watering. She had to read on. _"Yako, I really don't want to go. I really don't want to go. I don't want to leave you but…if I don't…I could die. I promise that one day I'll be back and I'll tell you everything. I just hope you can forgive me for leaving. Inside is the birthday present I made for you. I played a lot of chess for the materials to make it and I hope you like it. Please don't lose it because when I see you again…I want to recognize you. I don't want to be forgotten but I know it's greedy to ask this from you. I'm sorry because I know what kind of sweet person you are…I know you're crying. I'm sorry and I will miss you….From Puzzle."_

He was right, she was crying. Her tears leaked through her fingers and soaked her entire face. She couldn't stop sniffing and she couldn't stop crying. It was then that she noticed the card already had signs of being wet. She could only guess that he was crying when he wrote this as well. Yako read the paper inside the card as well. _"This is a puzzle. When you're ready, you can solve it. And remember, always share the last O."_

The puzzle said:

_Inleik Euyra Koo_

_77 Sakata Eiko Street._

Inside the gift box was a pair of red hair clips, shaped like fangs. Yako tried them on immediately. "I love them," she said. "And I'll solve this puzzle."

* * *

Standing in a cave, Hireki watched as Neuro stared at the sky-or whatever it was that demons looked up at from Hell. Hireki could only imagine what Neuro enjoyed so much in the human realm. "Come on Neuro, it's time to go," Hireki said. "The clan is moving."

"I'm coming," Neuro said. "One day I'll go back there. I promise."

**Nine Years Later….**

Yako sat down in her room, crying in front of her father's picture. The funeral ended only hours ago. A cold breeze then entered the room. Before Yako turned, the windows were closed, where did it come from? That's when she heard the voice, the voice of a demon. Turning to see where the voice came from, she was horrified to see someone smiling at her as he stood upside down on her roof. Neuro grinned, treating her with harsh words but feeling an uncontrollable throbbing in his chest as a pleasantly hot emotion surge through him. "She's still wearing my hair clips," he thought to himself. "But she doesn't recognize me by name…she isn't ready yet. But she will be. I promised."

* * *

Author: Phew! Long chapter! Maybe the longest one I'll ever write. I hope you enjoyed that backstory, hopefully Yako will solve that puzzle and realize what's going on. Wondering what I've been doing? Air Gear, Eureka Seven, other anime, writing contests, learning other languages and playing Harvest Moon but enough with the excuses!


	19. Chapter 19:The Spark is Rom Piku

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 19: The Spark is Rom Piku

"That's the story," Yako said, finishing off the tale of her friendship with a boy named Puzzle nine years ago, smiling with every word of their laughter and playing together. Rom Piku could only let out a miserable smile, she truly did not stand a chance against Neuro, he was too etched into Yako's heart. It was impossible for Rom Piku to ever fill those marks. It was too late to ever tell her how she felt. "That…was a great story," Rom Piku said, "It helped me get my mind off of S and his true…identity."

"Rom Piku…" Yako muttered, knowing full well what was happening. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, the one Puzzle left behind, creating a mystery for Yako to solve in order to get all her answers years later. "How about…we take a crack at this puzzle?" she softly asked. Rom Piku nodded, examining it once again. No one would be able to understand it at first glance, it was unique but there definitely had to be a method of solving it by using the letters within it.

Inleik Euyra Koo

77 Sakata Eiko Street

Along with the last hint given to Yako, _"Share the last O"_, there could be countless, possible ways to solve this. Rom Piku gazed over and skimmed across the slip of paper, suddenly being struck with an idea. "You know, there's a possibility of multiple messages," Rom Piku said. "If he said share the last O, then that means the individual letters are important and that there must be some way to separate them."

"Wow, that was fast," Yako said, amazed that the foundation of the answer could be set up almost instantly. "I'm impressed. You might be on to something.

"Well…I've read a lot of puzzle solver's minds," Rom Piku explained, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I might have picked up on a few hints."

"If the letters are the key to the message inside…then we'll let's try elimination," Yako declared, pulling out a piece of paper from the cupboard next to the bed. "Let's see…we need some method to eliminate them. First, we just do random stuff, like cut out every other letter!"

Rewriting the puzzle on the paper, she crossed out every other letter, finally getting a message. "Look," she excitedly said. " I can already see a sentence forming…let's see…_I lie…._yao?" Squinting at the paper, Yako finished the elimination, leaving her with:_"I lie yao7 Skteksre"._

"That doesn't make any sense," Rom Piku said. "It could only be a coincident that there are actual words in the beginning but the rest doesn't fit in anyway, even if you scramble it."

"Okay, okay. I messed up," Yako said. "What if we eliminated every third letter?" She pulled out the pencil once again and rewrote the puzzle, crossing every third letter that appeared. This time she got: _"Inei Eura oo"._

"I'm afraid that doesn't work either…" Yako moaned. "Why did he have to give me such an impossible puzzle? He's just like….OH! This puzzle is so hard there is no way for me to solve!" Yako happily said.

"Why are you smiling then?" Rom Piku asked, leaning back.

"Neuro always gives me impossible tasks so this must be the sign that Puzzle was Neuro all along!" Yako excitedly declared. Rom Piku simply nodded in disagreement, shocked by Yako's delusional hopes.

"I'm sorry Yako, I wish it were that simple," Rom Piku said. "But now that I think about it…if we're sharing the last O, then it's most likely that there are only two messages which means that elimination isn't the key. The answer lies in separation." Yako was amazed, not at the conclusion but what had to be done.

"That's romantic," Yako smiled. "To separate in order to come back together."

"I really think you're delusional now…" Rom Piku sighed, observing how quickly Yako returned to work, scribbling every possibility that popped into her head. Hoping from within her heart that Puzzle and Neuro were one in the same, Yako's expression-from the brightest smile to the glow in her eyes-told the girl next to her what to do and how everything stood. Yako would forever be in her fantasies.

* * *

Parking slowly behind the group of police officers, Sasazuka parked the car along the sidewalk, having to get out to believe what he saw through the window. Jun followed, already paralyzed in shock at the rubble and deep scent of dust and debris. "You came," one of the officers said, turning to see the tired, nonchalant officer lightly step up to the scene. "As you can see…there is nothing left here but destruction."

Digging his fingers through the dirt that was once a wall, Sasazuka could find no explanation for this arising in his head. "The Osaka Museum of Natural History…" he muttered, pulling out a cigarette. "It's been here for a long time…simply destroyed without any clues to who did it." He glanced at the officer, hinting that he wanted answers and theories now. Shuffling through his papers, the officer handed it to him, watching as Sasazuka skimmed through it.

"I can't believe this happened!" Jun loudly moaned. "I use to come here when I was a kid! Who the hell did all this?"

"Strange," Sasazuka muttered, turning his back on Jun. "If you examine the debris, it appears as if the walls were cut down or sliced instead of bombed."

"What? That's impossible," Jun laughed, leaning over his superior to check. "Maybe…you're right. But what else could explain this besides a bombing?"

"If I knew we wouldn't be here. Hmm…nothing like this has ever occurred. A building cannot be cut apart," Sasazuka told himself, checking more debris for evidence of a cut appearance. Every cut and mark seemed to share similar etches in the side of them, further raising the officer's suspicion.

"What are we going to do now?" Jun asked, clueless to the next step. Sasazuka rose from the ground, wiping his pants down. Before speaking, he let out a breath of smoke.

"This most likely was the work of a new criminal, possibly someone beyond normal standards. If that's the case…I have a hunch Yako is connected to this," the silver haired man explained, walking away from the scene. He wouldn't need the car.

* * *

Silently standing in one of the numerous tiled rooms within Lolita's mansion, Hireki never budged. His body was completely still, motionless even to being pushed or stabbed, in front of his forehead, hovering in midair, was a transparent screen, similar to a computer's monitor. Sai carefully stepped in, noting Lolita's presence. She was happily watching the puzzle eater in her chair, swaying her legs back and forth.

"Hireki, what are you-"

"Shh," Lolita said, placing a finger over her mouth. She patted the chair next to her, inviting Sai to sit. "This is a crucial moment. Hireki needs utter peace and silence."

Sai nodded in acknowledgement, realizing this was the first time he ever looked her in the eyes. He began to wonder why Hireki had to do this shirtless, Lolita grinned, whispering into Sai's ear that she prefers him this way. "You know Sai," she smiled. "You really are adorable."

"Just so you know, I'd think it'd be pretty cool to have you as a brother-in-law," Lolita said, hugging her legs. She could see the confused expression on Sai's face. "Hireki is the only man for me. I absolutely adore him and he loves me despite how evil I am. Truthfully, he might actually be a better person than I am. Definitely more kind hearted, strange isn't it?"

"No," Sai said. "But I would love to come over."

"I'd like that," Lolita sweetly said. "After all this…I hope Hireki proposes to me. We've been together for a while and…I love him. I comfort him as much as I can but he's so focused on this puzzle eater business that he sometimes just can't pay me any attention. Guess I'm just too greedy like that."

A thin gasp echoed through the room. Hireki stepped back, releasing steam from his mouth as his pupils momentarily vanished. The floating screen near his head vanished, leaving him slightly stunned. Shaking his arms and kicking out his legs, he breathed heavily, feeling Lolita's arms support him. "Did it work Hireki?" Lolita asked, placing two fingers along his neck for pulse.

"Yeah…I did it," he panted. Sai's figure was on the edge of his vision but he knew the kid was watching. "It takes a lot of energy out of me to do that. I have to spread my mind over a long range and communicate with others in Hell."

"What were you doing?" Sai asked, walking over to the demon.

"Summoning my army," Hireki devilishly grinned. "It's time we begin the darker side of this war."

"You think you can still trust the demons?" Sai asked. The redhead responded with deep chuckling.

"It's not demons I'm using," Hireki said. "This is a true war against Satan, Mauka, and Neuro. Demons won't do. I've just summoned a legion of 700,000 puzzle eaters. They're all coming to Earth."

"That's…impressive," the mutant reacted, actually feeling a slight spark of fear within himself after hearing those words. What sort of war required that many puzzle eaters? "Do you think it will be enough?"

"Not to kill Satan…" Hireki answered. "But there is one more person whose help I need. The last person I could ever ask."

* * *

Gazing through the window, sitting in Neuro's seat, S kept his fingers entangled as he watched the city people walk below him. It always amused him to be above them, to hold power over them and exist in a world beyond their imagination. A simple inch of his intellect or destructive power would instantly warp their minds. Despite the pleasant thoughts, a problem buzzed about within his mind, consuming his attention like a wolverine. What would spark this war? What would be the bullet that would sound around the world and lead to the destruction of at least half the Hell Royals? S turned to the right, staring at the door to the girls' room. "I'm going to have to kill every puzzle eater and everyone affiliated with them," he coldly said, never hesitating to plan so since the day he laid eyes upon Yako. All that was needed to for the next step was Neuro's return. Rising from the seat, S headed towards the door. "I'm going out for some of that nice human air," he innocently declared, waving farewell to Godai. "Hell is such a dreary place you know."

"Whatever, like I give a fuck…" Godai growled, returning to his magazine. Stepping outside, S placed a foot onto the side of the building. Following it with another footstep, until he found himself walking vertically until the roof was under him. Searching the top of the office, he heard what he was looking for. "You know," a woman said, lurking in the shadows. "I really fucking hate this sun. What kind of father are you to let your precious daughter burn in the human's star?"

"Deal with it," S playfully hissed. "When you come up to the human world as much as I do, you get use to it. Besides, the heat from that sun is different from the flames of Hell, Mauka."

"Well anyway, what's the plan? How is everything on your end?" she asked, remaining in the dark. S sat down atop a pipe, looking at his daughter's eyes glow red.

"Everything is going according to my calculations. I let the Rom Piku girl read my mind and see my true form. That is more than enough to terrify her to the point where she will never invade my thoughts again, keeping my plans a secret," S explained.

"What are you going to do when Neuro returns from Hell?" Mauka asked.

"I've reviewed all possibilities. It's best to keep him alive for now, I need him to lure in Hireki along with the other puzzle eaters. I'll have to control Neuro. I plan to do that by kidnapping his two little friends," S explained. "I'll kill Rom Piku to show him how serious I am and he'll come to me, pleading for Yako's life. I can order him to do anything I want, including drawing Hireki out."

Mauka was impressed yet what could she expect? Her father was the devil, a creature beyond the word "demon". There was no doubt he was simply waiting for them to meet so he could inform her about the plan or else he would have gladly taken action. "I'll wait for your next orders," Mauka said.

"Good. Now that we've had this little chat, I'll go capture those girls now. I'll probably kill that Godai person if he doesn't cower away," S said, leaping off the roof. The instant he opened that door, everyone inside the office would be doomed and Rom Piku's life would be sealed. Truly, no one but the devil could easily kill off people simply for pleasure and profit in such a ruthless manner. Slamming the front door opened, he noticed Godai was gone. Running to the girls' room, they were missing as well. "This can't be…where the fucking hell could they have went?! There's no way they would all leave unless…they knew what I was planning!!"

Feeling the soft dirt under her feet slide against her shoes, Yako ran down the cavernous tunnel alongside Godai who carried Rom Piku in his arms. "Rom Piku…I don't know how I can thank you," Yako said.

"What the fuck is going on and where the fuck are we you bitch?!" Godai shouted. It was only a minute ago when Yako stepped out of the room, holding a sobbing Rom Piku in her arms, ordering for an immediate evacuation of the office. Yako was reluctant to tell him but knew she had to. Looking behind her, she could see Rom Piku reverting back to her previous state of blinding horror. The poor girl grabbed onto Godai with all her might, managing to bruise his arm.

"Godai…when Rom Piku started to vomit and shake earlier…she wasn't really sick," Yako started. "She read S's mind. She saw his true form."

"What about it?"

"He's the devil."

"What?! No fuckin' way!!" Godai shouted. "That bastard was the devil?! Wouldn't he have killed us all by now?!"

"Godai!! Please…" Rom Piku whimpered. "I know…what I saw. You think all this fucking crying and trembling is some damn act?" She immediately returned to digging her face in his chest, squeezing onto his shoulders for support. She was right.

"Yeah…fine. I'm sorry," Godai said. "So…why the hell are we in here? Where are we?"

"This is a tunnel to Hell. It's where S trained us," Yako said. "Rom Piku was reading your mind in order to make sure S didn't do anything unusual. When he walked outside, we both knew he was planning something. Rom Piku…decided to risk herself and read his mind. He was planning to kill her and take me as a hostage the moment he walked back into that door in order to control Neuro. He was talking with Mauka about it on the roof."

"Shit…that fuck head had this thing planned out pretty fucking good didn't he?" Godai snarled, lifting Rom Piku up to get a better grip on her. "So we're…wait!! We're going down a tunnel to Hell to escape from Satan?! Are you stupid?!"

"We need Neuro," Yako said. "He's the only one who can protect us. Neuro needs to hear everything Rom Piku saw. If the devil is planning something like this then it can't be good."

Sucking his teeth, Godai continued to run. When he agreed to work as their odd-jobs man he never expected a trip to Hell to find a demon to protect them from the devil. He didn't expect to have two innocent girls trust him with their lives either or to even care enough to bring him along. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at the girl in his arms. She didn't answer, only nodding her head to respond.

"I can see a light!" Yako exclaimed, pointing at the end of the tunnel.

"Why the crap is Hell the light at the end of the tunnel?" he wondered.

"SHIT!!" S growled, breaking the wall down with a single punch. Flames began to burn across his back as horns emerged from under his eyelids. "They got away! That damn, mother fucking, piece of shit bitch must have read my mind!!"

"I know you know darker, more vicious vocabulary than that," Mauka said, walking into the office. "This barrier is pathetic. It couldn't hold up against my power. Neuro must have only been using it as an alarm system."

S began to grin, showing his spiked fangs and constantly flowing blood from his gums. "This doesn't mean my plans are finished," he said. "I can sense them using one of the tunnels to Hell. No doubt they're after Neuro. They need their hero."

"What do you plan to do?" Mauka asked.

"I'm Satan, the Overlord of The Six Inner Kingdoms of Hell!" he growled. "I have mental control over every demon that dwells there. When they reach the end of the tunnel, they'll find an army of demons waiting to kill them and slowly rip their limbs out, pulling at every nerve in their body."

"My Shifters just reported to me that they found the location of Hireki," Mauka said. "What's the plan with him?"

Suddenly a knock came at the door. The two turned around, watching as Sasazuka entered the office. Remaining silent, they didn't even breathe, they didn't need to. Unable to see anyone, Sasazuka pulled out his cell phone and clicked speed dial. "Strange," he said. "Even if Yako isn't here she leaves a note or that Godai person here." The phone got a connection. "Yako, it's Sasazuka from the-"

"AaaaaaAaaaaAAaaHHHhhhhh!!" Yako screamed. Connection lost.

"Yako? Yako!" Sasazuka called out. "Shit. She's in trouble. I better call the office." Running out as fast as he could, he asked for a taxi. S and Mauka grinned. By the sounds of it, Yako and her friends had met the army of demons at the end of the tunnel.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell are we going to do?!" Godai growled, watching as the hundreds of demons moved in closer, completely surrounding them. Their first moment in Hell was an ambush. "How did they even know we were coming?"

"They…were ordered by Satan," Rom Piku said. "He can control them, all demons."

"Puzzle eaters must be different then," Yako said. "Or else defeating them would have been easy."

"So what's the goddamn plan?!" Godai yelled. Yako, rolling up her sleeve, began to transform her fingers in knives as her smooth skin became bumpy and disfigured. The spark of the war was Rom Piku, the girl who learned everything at the risk of her own sanity. Because of her, they were able to escape the clutches of Satan and now stood in Hell, moments away from a slaughter. Yako nervously grinned, half confident in her abilities. "I'll have to fight them off," she said. "No…I'll win."


	20. Chapter 20:When Hell’s Storm Thunders

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 20: When Hell's Storm Thunders

Standing before the growling, drooled-drench army of wrinkled, clawed demons, Yako stood her ground, her shadow casted over Rom Piku and Godai. Right now she was the only hope in this situation. "I have really bad reflexes…" she told herself. "But that's not going to stop me! I've learned a bunch of Neuro's tools." Sticking her hand into the air, the ground began to shake. The surrounding demons leapt at her, prepared to slice her into chunks. Suddenly roots burst from the ground, whipping and growing wildly. "Seven Weapons of the Demon Emperor," Yako called out. "Evil Tree!"

Constricting and crushing every demon, the roots stretched out for meters, pulling apart the ground like a shovel in the sand. Yako stood on the tallest root, controlling the tree's movement with her aura. "Holy shit! Great going Yako!!" Godai cheered, finally able to believe they would survive. Hopping onto another root, Yako pulled out another tool, the Evil Chainsaw. "Rom Piku can you-"

"Yes," the girl nodded, gazing directly at Yako. She stuck her hand out and began to feel Yako's body fall into her control. The reflexes were hers now. " I got you Yako."

"Please be careful," Yako smiled, feeling the force from Rom Piku move her arms and legs. She was the puppet and Rom Piku became the puppet master. Yako forced the tree's root to dive into the crowd of monsters as she slid along it, slicing away and killing dozens of demons. Blood splattered, causing the bottom most roots of the tree to glow red. "Somehow…" Yako muttered. "I feel like a bad guy for doing this…"

Blood soaked curdles and snarls filled the air as the roots traveled through the crowd. Yako then jumped from the root and landed in the middle of the crowd. Rom Piku was beginning to feel creative. Moving her fingers as if strings were attached, she allowed Yako to spin in the air, cutting the heads off of numerous demons. Godai enjoyed the sight, grinning nonstop. "Keep it up girl," he said, rubbing Rom Piku's head. That was enough to make her happy.

"Okay…" Yako said, panting as she leapt back onto the tree. "I may have demon powers…but…I still have a human body…"

Looking around there were still hundreds of demons. "I'm proud of you," Rom Piku said, stepping out of Godai's arms. "I'll finish the rest." Closing her eyes, the veins in her head begin to pulse and bulge from under her skin.

"Sorry, this might scare you," Rom Piku said.

"No, no. I think I'm immune to fear for a little while," Yako said.

Floating into the air, this brought back memories from the museum. Her eyes began to glow as she stretched put her arms. The skin on her back began to bubble as nerves slowly starting coming out, wrapping around each other like branches. From a single glance, one could tell that this was more nerves than the body could possibly hold. They began to curl and wrap around each other tightly until they formed what appeared to be wings.

"Piku?" Yako muttered. "Are those wings?"

She got a nod. Rom Piku smiled, watching over all the demons as they viewed her magnificence. Truly, she was an angel. Remembering how cruel and merciless these demons could be, Rom Piku returned the favor, curling her own wings around her. She pulled out handfuls of nerves, tapping them like piano keys. The demons began to grab their skulls, feeling the brain inside boiling. Their faces disfigured and bulged out from the pressure until a pink liquid started to ooze from their ears. In only seconds, the brains of the demons exploded inside their own heads and their bodies fell to the ground, almost in perfect harmony. The army was defeated.

Rom Piku, panting herself, landed back onto the ground, her wings retreating back into her body. Once her foot touched the rocky surface, she collapsed, only able to breathe and smile. "Are you okay Rom Piku?" Yako asked, running over to her exhausted friend.

"I'm…okay," she replied. "Could…I maybe get a piggyback ride from Godai?"

"Yeah," he said, lifting her onto his back. "I'm fuckin' surprised. You took down that entire army."

"Yeah, I just wished I could do more," Yako said. "You're were amazing."

"It's okay," Rom Piku said. "I'm beginning to think I'm a demon myself. Somehow, some way. Yako…I've been meaning to ask something."

"What is it?"

"After that just now…are you scared of me or…do I seem horrible for what I did?"

"No. Not at all! Why?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to push you away from me is all," Rom Piku smiled, peacefully closing her eyes. A little whimper came out from her lips, telling her friends she was asleep. Yako smiled, glad to have friends like this even in Hell.

"Well…now we have to find Neuro," Yako said. "He's somewhere in Hell."

"A little too calm aren't you?" Godai moaned. "This place must be the size of the surface right? It could take forever to find that asshole. Wait. What about the Evil Stalkers?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you're right!" Yako excitedly said, grabbing one of them out of the air. "Neuro always has one of the things following us, even if they are invisible. Just like when Sai attacked us on the train, if we hurt one they will sound an alarm to Neuro. But…"

"What? What's the problem?"

"They're innocent. They haven't done anything bad," Yako said. "I don't want to hurt it."

"Goddamnit! Our lives on stake here!! Here! Since I'm the goddamn ruthless one I'll hurt it," Godai said, snatching the one eyed, winged demon. He pinched it, hearing a little squeal come from it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Did it work?" Yako asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Godai said. "Your boyfriend better come over here."

"My…boyfriend?" Yako nervously asked. The ground began to shake. Standing their ground, the two of them looked around, searching for the source of the sound. A train could be heard in the distance. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Yako panicked. "We have to run! They say that if you hear a train where there shouldn't be one, it means there is a tornado is near!"

"What?! A tornado?!" Godai screamed. "We gotta get the fuck out of here! Run!!" Running away from the sound, it seemed like the sound only got louder.

"It's hopeless!!" Godai screamed. "We're going to die!!"

"No! We have to believe in something! I know! I'll use another Evil Tree to hold us down! Evil Tree!" Yako declared. As the titanic plant rose from the dirt, Yako began to see a bright light and then heard a honking whistle. "Wait a minute…"

"What?!" Godai yelled.

"Didn't Neuro say he had a train once? During the HAL incident he was driving us in a car and said he had a train that went so fast it could tear our skin," Yako reviewed. The answer became clear as a train drove towards them. Neuro was the conductor, pulling at the whistle with a wide grin full of fangs. Yako's heart began to jump but not because of the oncoming train.

"Wait!! Neuro!! Don't run us over!!" Yako shouted. The train crashed right into the tree. "Neuro!! I killed him!!" Yako fell to her knees, hitting the ground as smoke from the crash flowed across the ground.

"Don't think highly of yourself," Neuro grinned, rising from the smoke, resembling a tower among a war tattered field. Wiping her eyes, Yako returned to her feet, looking up at the puzzle eater with a throbbing heart and watery eyes. "Neuro…"

Almost instinctively, she hugged him. "I see you're excited to see me," Neuro grinned, pushing her to the ground with his usual blank face. "So, here for a picnic in Hell or just saving yourself the trouble and killed yourself to get here sooner?"

"Neuro…this isn't the time for jokes," Yako fussed.

"No need to protest," he said. "I already know about S."

"What? How?" Yako asked.

"Once I heard Satan had disappeared from Hell, it was simple to figure it out," Neuro explained. "I'm guessing Rom Piku read his mind."

"Yes…and she saw his true form…along with his plan," Yako explained, looking at the sleeping girl. "He wanted to take me as a hostage to draw you out and to kill her to prove he was serious."

"Is she okay?" Neuro asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay," Rom Piku answered, opening her eyes. "I've controlled my own mind to no longer have a sense of fear or disgust." Neuro grinned, no one was injured. He then looked at Yako.

"I see you're enjoying the powers I gave you," Neuro playfully said, staring at her claw. She didn't realize she forgot to turn it back to normal human skin.

"Shut up," she blushed. "So…what's the plan now?"

"It would seem every puzzle eater has left Hell, undoubtedly called by Hireki to the human world," Neuro said. "Satan…he plans to destroy Japan in order to kill them all."

"What?!" Yako exclaimed. "Destroy Japan?! But…wouldn't that reveal the fact that he is a demon? That goes against demon law."

"Satan was never a demon. He's a fallen angel," Neuro said. "Besides, the world will never know that he destroyed Japan. He has the talent of controlling humans to see and do things. As we speak he is setting up his Satanic Veil."

"What's that?" Rom Piku asked.

"A barrier he can create, it will surround all of Japan and make all communication fail, no one can leave or come in and it will appear like a horrible hurricane has engulfed the country," Neuro explained. "Don't worry, it only takes a day to set up."

"What do you mean don't worry?! Japan is going to be destroyed!" Yako fussed.

"I mean don't worry. If your concern is for the citizens, we still have time to tell them to leave," Neuro said. "We best return to Japan."

"Neuro…"Yako muttered. "Why isn't Heaven…doing anything?"

"It's not that Heaven doesn't want to," Neuro grinned. "It's just that Hell is always closer to Earth. That's why more people have seen and felt it. Not even the world leaders will be able to attack Japan to kill Satan. Do you see that ruined city in the distance?"

"Yeah…" Yako said, squinting her eyes. It was completely destroyed and ruined beyond recognition.

"That was Atlantis. Satan destroyed that eons ago," Neuro smiled. "He even used the Satanic Veil."

"How convenient is it that we just so happened appeared near Atlantis?" Yako remarked.

"All that's left is us," Neuro said. "Are you ready for a war?"

"Yes," Yako said.

"I am," Rom Piku said.

"Yeah, me too," Godai said. "But I ain't fighting for that damn country. I'm fighting for these girls you dragged into this!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Neuro said, leaking a genuine smile of sentiment. "I was hoping you and I could have taken a trip to Hell on a more pleasant time."

"You sure know how to spoil a girl," Yako smiled, standing next to him as he looked over the vast expansion of the demon world. Neuro then wrapped his arms around Yako. He placed his hand on her hand and another hand on her head. "Neu-neuro…"

"Stand still," he said, breathing lightly. He moved his face closer and Yako realized what was happening. She closed her eyes and prepared for the sweetest moment of her life. Suddenly a breeze went into her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw steam coming out from Neuro's lips. It went inside of her and he held her tightly, not allowing her to escape.

Once it was over, he released her from his grip. Yako wiped her mouth, wondering what just happened.

"Neuro…umm…."

"Shouki," he said. "Demon air. Don't you feel stronger?"

"I…do," Yako said, moving her fingers. "I feel lighter too."

"I'll need to give you all the Shouki I have collected here, with this your bodies will be like mine, ready to fight," Neuro explained, grabbing Rom Piku next. Yako watched. It wasn't a kiss like she expected but he did seem to go out of his way to do it. Godai was next, Neuro simply stood there, telling Godai to breathe. Obviously he wasn't going to hold Godai like he did with her.

"I feel…a lot stronger," Rom Piku said. "So energized."

"Yeah, me too," Godai cheered.

"Yes but it won't do too much good for someone without powers," Neuro smirked.

"You piece of shit! You should have given me powers then!!" Godai yelled.

"Yeah…Neuro. Why did you intertwine with me?" Yako asked. "Godai is much better at fighting than I am."

"You have a sense of creativity and the mind for intelligent battle," Neuro said. "Godai, a man who uses toilet paper to clean his mouth instead of wipe his rear, would simply waste it all in big shots and die pathetically. Besides slave number two's utter stupidity and mental handicap, I'm only allowed to intertwine with one person."

"Why's that?" Yako asked.

"A special reason," Neuro grinned. "Rom Piku will be your reflexes. I assumed you can simply alter Yako's brain structure to keep her reflexes sharp permenantely."

"Already did," Rom Piku said.

"Could you guys not alter my brain structure without my permission?" Yako muttered, terrified that such things occur with her knowing.

"Shall we go then?" Neuro asked, transforming into his bird form. Grabbing Yako, Godai, and Rom Piku with one wing, he pointed towards the skies of Hell as a light formed above. Slowly, they began to rise into the air. Yako wondered if this is how he came to her world.

* * *

Finding themselves back in the city, Yako turned to see Neuro back in his human form. It was then that she realized they had no way to tell all of Japan to leave the country in less than a day. Lightning then lit the sky, crackling with electricity. Looking up, they could see the supposed storm, Satan was beginning to form the Satanic Veil. Even the clouds moved too quickly and abnormally. "Hey, if we're going warn Japan about Satan," Godai said. "Wouldn't that reveal to the entire world that Neuro's a demon?"

"No," Neuro replied. "We'll be using Yako's elite status as a detective to broadcast to Japan about a terrorist named The Devil. They will believe her or die."

"How am I going to go on national television?" Yako asked.

* * *

"Yako, you're okay," Sasazuka said, surprised to see her in good condition or even in his office.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Sasazuka," Yako asked.

"No, it's okay. I was concerned. I called you and heard you screaming. The connection dropped after that," Sasazuka explained.

"Sorry…um…I was…" Yako stuttered.

"Sensei was eating her usual insect-infested soup when suddenly one of the tarantulas came back to life," Neuro said. "She was so scared; she made me kill it with a nail and a rope."

"I see. Try to eat healthier," Sasazuka said. "What are you here for then?"

"I'm here because…a new criminal has risen," Yako said.

"The same one who destroyed the Osaka Museum," Neuro interrupted. It was his plan the entire time to destroy the Osaka Museum himself, it would allow him to make the fake terrorist seem real and add credibility to Yako's claim. Neuro had preplanned the safety of Japan long before S revealed himself as Satan.

"Anyway…he plans to launch a nationwide strike against Japan and we believe he will destroy many cities and landmarks. I have to get on national television and tell everyone to leave the country," Yako revealed.

"Leave the country?" Sasazuka asked, shocked by the notion. "You do realize what this means? If you do this…you have to be absolutely sure. People will listen to you and I can ask my boss to get you on the local news station but…are you sure?"

"Yes," Yako said.

* * *

Walking into the news station, Yako could see the employees running about wildly. Obviously they were told of the message Yako was going to say on live television. A pudgy man walked up to her in a jacket and cap. "I am honored to have you here Ms. Gluttonous Detective!" he said. "Your presence is a blessing!" Yako noticed the man pinching his skin.

"Thank you for having me," Yako said. "I'd like to start this as soon as possible."

"Sure, no problem!" he said, guiding her to the newsroom. "You're really going to up our ratings you know! This kind of thing gets me so excited!!" The pinching became rougher, almost into self-abuse.

"Here's the room," he said, holding the door for her as she walked in, sitting at the front seat. The manager flicked on the camera and immediately, Yako was on the screen of every television.

"Hireki," Lolita said, showing him the television in the city square. "It's Yako."

"Um…hi," Yako nervously said. "It's me…the…uh…gluttonous detective." All of Japan cheered, waving at their televisions.

"I…have recently encountered a terrorist by the name of The Devil. He now plans to destroy most of Japan with an arsenal of unbelievable weapons and after thoroughly investigating him, I now know he plans to attack tomorrow. He is more of a threat than HAL was or any other criminal I have seen. I am telling you this because I love this country and I do not want anybody to be hurt. Please! Evacuate the country or else you will be killed!" Yako declared.

The city fell silent. It only took a few seconds for the screaming to begin. Neuro had to admit, he enjoyed the sound. "There…I did it," Yako said, storming out of the room. Walking past the employees that ran out of the building, Yako found herself in the lounge, crying. She rested her head on her palms, letting the tears flow out. "Why?" she cried out. "WHY?!" She kicked the table over, breaking the glasses and cups on it, scattering the documents. Neuro walked in, she didn't stop crying even in front of him.

"Go ahead, make fun of me! I'm crying!" she fussed. Neuro stood still, watching her as she let herself go in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"As stupid as it sounds Neuro…I love this country and…even though I told everybody to leave…there's going to be people who will be left behind, people who die and people who stay. I know Mr. Sasazuka will stay and fight because he's a cop and I'm scared about what could happen to us…" Yako sobbed, her watering eyes never letting up. "I'm so scared about what's happening and I've been holding it in just so I can look strong in front of you…but I can't! I need to cry once in a while!"

"I see," Neuro said. "I understand."

"Neuro…have you ever cried?" Yako asked.

He smiled, gazing directly into her eyes. "I did, but only once. I got lost from somebody special," and with that he left the room, not knowing how to comfort her.


	21. Chapter 21:Leave and Fight with Love

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 21: Leave and Fight with Love

Shaking every window until many cracked, the thunder in the nearly pitch black sky impacted Japan with unnatural ferocity. This had to be a devil's storm. The electricity continuously blacked out and came back on as the trembling foundation of the city shook the souls of the remaining people inside. Airports became airtight with crowds, there was no hope for anymore available flights, exiting from the country was impossible. Shrieking screams ripped through the air, managing to injure the ear drums of anyone sensitive to sound. It was if the sky was crying in pain.

Yako sat in the lounge room, quietly thinking to herself, bracing for the war that hungered for her flesh outside. Knock. Knock. Rom Piku poked her head from behind the door, cutely smiling at her stressed friend who looked back at her with calm yet troubled eyes. "May I come in?" Rom Piku asked, happy to hear Yako give her permission. Quietly closing the door behind her, she took a seat on the couch next to Yako, too close for normal contact. "How…are you doing Yako?" she asked.

"I'm scared Rom Piku but…I'm ready to fight," Yako said, holding her wrist to prevent further trembling. "I guess this is the true meaning of courage. To face what you fear…not to fear nothing. I just hope I can help Neuro and everyone."

With curiosity, Yako looked over at Rom Piku, staring into her eyes. "Piku…why are you really in all of this? Why did you agree to fight?"

Rom Piku began to chuckle quietly, clinging onto the cushion she sat on. "It's a little too late to back out," she said. "But…I feel like this is the right thing to do, to defend what I can. My powers can help and they should, besides, if I died today I would die very happy because I've made so many wonderful friends like Neuro, Godai, and Sasazuka. Despite the woes and fights…I've really had the most fun with you. I don't regret anything Yako…except one thing."

"Do you want to get it off your chest…in case something happens?" Yako curiously asked, wishing for Rom Piku to be content before the fight. The girl simply huffed in amusement, wasn't it obvious? Her hands moved towards Yako's until it grabbed them, holding them softly as Rom Piku gazed into Yako's eyes.

"Yako…it's been something I've held in since we met…and I really want to tell you…in case I don't survive this," she said, a whimper forming in her voice. "Yako…with all my heart and every inch of my body, I value you as the most precious person in my life. I adore you for everything you do and love anything and everything about you."

The genius's heart pumped faster, her body became pleasantly warm as she continued, breathing heavily. "Yako, you are a caring, sweet, innocent person who amazes me in every way. I just want to tell you…that I love you. I love you with all my soul, I love you. I…always wanted to express that to you. That you're the person who rules my mind and woos my heart. I love you Yako."

The room was silent, the only noise being the throbbing hearts of the girls in it. Yako looked into the serene sea of hue in her friend's eyes, almost wanting to cry when she heard those words. "Yako…I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me," Rom Piku weakly muttered.

"How could it?" Yako smiled. "I've…always known how you felt about me you know."

"I figured you did…" Piku slowly sighed. "You have a knack for figuring people out. That's one of the things I love about you but…can I ask for one favor? I would understand if you said no, I won't be mad at you or anything."

"Sure," Yako warmly replied.

"Yako…can I kiss you? Just once?"

Yako peeked to the side, becoming nervous from the sudden request but only a single gaze from the loving and endearing eyes of her friend convinced her. "Okay."

Letting go of Yako's hands, Rom Piku slowly raised her own hands along Yako's soft cheeks, embracing the gentle touch and warm sensation from underneath. Never taking her eyes away from Yako's, Rom Piku leaned in, closing her eyes until she felt her lips push against another as she held Yako's head in her hands. Her fingers delicately massaged Yako's head and hair as she remain attached to her friend, pushing both of them harder and closer against each other. A single tear ran down Rom Piku's face as she felt herself lose all the weight in her body. The saddest part was when she had to separate; she couldn't help but perceive it as the final departure.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rom Piku," Yako apologized. "I…don't feel that way about you and…now that I see this…I wish I could."

"It's not your fault," Piku responded, wiping her eyes dry. "These are happy tears. I feel so happy right now, just to kiss you once Yako. I always knew I could never have you…but…I really wish with all my heart that things were different. I have to admit…a part of me hates Neuro because it envies him. I'm jealous that he gets to have you."

Standing up, she walked towards the door, opening it halfway before turning to look back at Yako. "After all of this is over, I want to be with you guys. I want to hang out and play all over the world with everyone. I want to see everyone having a good time together."

"Me too," Yako smiled, her watery eyes gleaming in the light.

"Let's go kick some demon ass!" Piku cheered, waiting for Yako to follow her out of the room. Coming into the lobby, they could see Godai sitting impatiently with his hands shoved down his pockets. "Where's Neuro?" Yako asked.

"He's outside," Godai grunted, pointing to the see-through doors in the front of the room. Yako walked out, joining the puzzle eater in watching the skies. The thick, black clouds flowed quickly above the city, glowing with lightning and vibrating with thunder. Seeing Neuro's eyes, she could tell he was worried, he was focused.

"I'm….I'm a little scared too," she smiled. Feeling the unusual and brave urge, Yako moved her hand towards him, feeling the warm air around his palm. Staring at the sky, she held his hand tightly, squeezing all her fear into it. He never budged, allowing it. All he could think about was how evil he truly was.

"What are you planning to do?" Sasazuka asked, covering his cigarette as he lit it in the gusty city. Yako felt her hand slip out of Neuro's grip and turned to the detective behind her. As always, he smelled like a fresh suit dried in smoke. A playful grin came across her face. "We're going to do what he we always do," she said, glancing at Neuro who smirked back at her. "We're going to catch the culprit."

Neuro, showing all his fangs and energy in his eyes, grinned at the silver haired man. Speaking in his deep tone, "Your best option is to run away. The police are useless against demons. If you value your lives."

"Neuro! What do you think you're-"

"So you're not human?" Sasazuka calmly asked, breathing out a cloud of smoke. It was as if he had met so many demons before that he had become jaded. "I always suspected there was something fishy about you Neuro."

"You are a wise man to catch on, probably the only one too," Neuro stated.

"I only have one thing to say to you," the officer said, taking his cigarette out of his mouth one last time. "I don't know the situation but Yako is a good girl. You protect her with everything you have, even if it means your death."

"I don't need a human to tell me that," Neuro smirked, watching Sasazuka stepped down onto the sidewalk. He hopped into his police car and placed his gun neatly into his jacket. Yako had a feeling that no matter what, that man would have stayed. What surprised her more was how comfortable he was with Neuro being a demon; then again he had several encounters with Sai.

"Mr. Sasazuka," Yako called out.

"Yes, Yako?"

"When this is over, maybe we could all go on vacation together," she said. "I would really be happy if you came along." The man-giving into her will and charm at last-cracked a smile.

"I would like that," he said, rolling up his window. Hitting the gas pedal, he drove away into a city he knew would be infested with demons. Yako could only pray that he would come back alive. Suddenly the ground shook violently! Keeping their balance, Yako and Neuro looked up into the sky as a mysterious object lowered from the clouds. It was an eye, a gigantic eye. Compared to the towering buildings, it was half the size but twice the width. Unfortunately it was only part of a greater monstrosity, a demon that shadowed over an entire district, whose head remained in the clouds. Its body was long and tubular, made of millions of agonizing faces begging for mercy. Four limbs were attached and it navigated like a crab, crushing buildings as it started its rampage.

Legions of demons fell afterwards, smaller but in greater numbers. It had begun! Rom Piku and Godai exited the building, watching the oncoming horde of demons fall from the sky. Turning and looking at each other, the group nodded. This is where they part. "Everyone," Godai said. "You better fuckin' make it out of here alive. Even you, you goddamn, mother fucking sack of shit demon."

"_**Ahahahahaahhaaahhahahahahahahaa!!" **_Satan cackled, riding atop the skull of one of the numerous titanic demons he summoned. Every inch of his face was wrinkled and distorted as his eyes nearly melted into themselves. Mauka stepped back, feeling a dreadful sensation oozing from her father's aura. She was always terrified when he laughed like this. Truly he was too diabolical to be labeled a demon. "I can feel my fucking blood churn and scream for death and moist sorrow!! I want to rape this world and everyone that dwells in it, I want to cause their horrific suffering and have my ears massaged by their dying, piercing screams as they are killed, tortured, violated and brutalized beyond recognition!!"

The Satanic Veil was complete, ultimately engulfing Japan in its barrier. All communication with the outside world was dead and now demons roamed the country, seeking out every human and enemy. Hireki, along with Sai, Ai and Lolita, stood in the streets before an army of 700,000 puzzle eaters, each and every single one of them braced for a war that threaten to destroy the very ground they walked on. "TONIGHT!!" Hireki yelled. "TONIGHT!! WE FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT TO EXIST!! WE FIGHT TO LIVE AND DESTROY SATAN AND OUR ENEMIES!! OUR TIME IS NOW!! OUR VICTORY IS HERE!! BRACE YOURSELVES FRO THE NIGHT THAT WILL REDEFINE OUR PLACE IN HISTORY!!"

The legion cheered and leapt in bloodlust and celebration, Hireki truly was the perfect leader for his species. Ai stood quietly, her only concern always being Sai who watched with a smile. Lolita let out a small grin, anticipating the day when this war would be long forgotten and over with.

Surrounded by Shifters, Mauka snapped her whip and flew into the air alongside her minions, turning the sky blacker with their presence in it. Satan watched with an unearthly grin literally stretched ear to ear. "You better get me my damn sword back you bitch or I'll kill you," he muttered, watching his daughter dive into the opposing army of puzzle eaters that viciously charged towards them.

"Hireki," Sai said. "I'm with you."

"I am by Sai," Ai announced. "As always."

"And I am with you as well Hireki," Lolita smiled, flexing her arms for battle. The puzzle eater growled happily as he bore all his fangs and claws. They nodded and scattered throughout the city, selecting their targets. Demons flew across the buildings, many of them falling to the ground in seconds, their bodies covered in holes. Sasazuka stood next to his parked car, shooting and accurately aiming for their hearts and brains. A few leaked from around the corner, only to be kicked in the skull by Sasazuka's powerful strike. Even demons weren't a match for him.

Rom Piku floated into the air, feeling the wings of excess nerves constrict around each other and tighten. She flew off, exploding the minds of every demon she detected. Godai ran down with a nailed bat, prepared to mutilate his enemies but couldn't move. Something was pulling him by the wrist. "Hey you shit head!! Let me fight!!" he snarled, looking at Neuro grinned.

"Maybe you'd prefer to fight with this," the puzzle eater suggested, handing his slave the Evil Sword. Godai gave him the middle finger before running off, an unusual sing of gratitude. The puzzle eater would let that one slide. He began to walk down each step before stopping to the sound of Yako's voice. "Neuro," she called out. Turning his head back at her, he could see a fright in her face. "I want you to…come back alive, okay?"

He proudly smirked, moving one of his bangs out of his face. "I'm not the kind of person to die. But Yako…"

"Yes?"

"Don't think I won't find a way to punish you even if you die," he said, flying into the air. Yako, smiling brightly, accepted that as a promise that he wouldn't die. Feeling the demon energy within her glow and tremble in excitement, she allowed her hands and wrist to revert to their newly acquired demon form as she ran into the city, prepared to kill.

Sai, shoving a handful of extensive blades between his knuckles, leapt on top of the shoulders of a demon and shoved the knives through its head before leaping onto the next demon. The mutant continuously shifted forms, confusing the demons as he slashed away, eliminating hordes of them in seconds. Ai fought her own army nearby, using her expansive knowledge of explosives to her advantage. Bodies were disintegrated in the flames of the explosions she caused by grenades. She had to admit, this time it felt as if she had a purpose in causing such destruction. It was enough to make her content.

Ai then found herself surrounded by an army, there was no way she could use a bomb or grenade now or else she would get herself killed. Stepping back, one of the demons began to kill another. It could only be Sai. Using this brief moment of salvation, she lifted her shirt and pulled out the uzis underneath, obviously ready to take the lives of everything that moved. Sasazuka couldn't help but see Sai move through the air in the corner of his pale eyes. Whatever the reason, it would seem they were both fighting the demon legion. He would get Sai after this fight was over.

Feeling the blood splattered across her face, Lolita continued cutting her enemies with a scythe, mercilessly taking the life of anything with a growl or snarl echoing from it. She had to live, she had to survive. "I know I'm evil," she thought to herself, cutting one of her targets in half. "I know I'm evil and a murderer, that Hell awaits me no matter what I do now." Grabbing onto one of the flying demons' talons, she ripped it in half, feeling the red rain fall upon her. "But I love Hireki with every inch of my body and soul and if I'm going to Hell and I want to be his queen there. And I'm not going to let any demons take that away from me!!"

Jumping off the ledge of every building, Yako-using the 777 Tools-killed off multiple monsters. Every building was wrecked with an Evil Tree she left behind, she planned to take control of the city using these trees. The Evil Chainsaw attached to her hand proved useful against the monstrosities that crawled up the buildings. Riding the roots of the Evil Tree once again, she navigated the city with an agile flow. "Even now," she thought to herself. "I'm still trying to solve that puzzle Neuro. The puzzle I know you gave me when I was a kid."

Rom Piku stood amidst a circle of demons, every one lusting for her blood. She would make sure her victorious grin would be the last sight they see before their heads exploded before their next breath. Coming in to assist, Godai rampaged through the city with a truck, hitting and killing the demons with cocky bellowing. "Take that shit head!!" he happily yelled, grabbing the Evil Sword he was lent and jumping out of the truck before crashing into a group of monsters. As planned, he found himself side by side with Rom Piku. "You ready for this you little freak?" he asked. She excitedly nodded. "We're definitely going to come out of this alive. I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself."

Rain began to pour from the sky, accompanying the crackling lightning that lit the world white. Neuro and Hireki stood on the side of opposing buildings, staring at the other with contempt. Both smiled, their hair covering their faces, their fangs shining with brilliance as the light of their eyes pierced from behind their hair. "Well, brother," Hireki said. "Brother by species at least…you really want to kill me?"

"Stop speaking in stupidity," Neuro grinned. "We were never brothers. I never considered any puzzle eater or demon my family. My life in the Demon World was of solitude."

"I offered you a home and a family," Hireki explained. "I offered you a family that would care for you! We lived together in a group before you ran off, leaving me to unite the puzzle eater race by myself, to defend ourselves from Satan!!"

"Why should I feel obligated to join you in such a thing?" Neuro asked. "Besides…I am an evil person. You should know that by now. I am a selfish person who only wants what I want in this world."

"And what the hell did you find so goddamn special in this world?"

"The only thing I want is her. If the entire puzzle eater species were to die, I wouldn't care," Neuro said. "Only she makes me a good person."

"Things don't have to be this-"

Neuro leapt off the building, his claws already aimed at Hireki's throat; luckily the puzzle eater was able to defend himself from his supposed brother's attack. Neuro's laugh rang throughout the city as he held Hireki against the wall. "Never give me an opening or I'll kill you in that instant," Neuro grinned.

"Whoever wins," Hireki said. "Will eat the others' mystery, you will eat my mystery which revolves around figuring out the secrets of the puzzle eater race and I will eat your mystery which is still unknown to me. Why do you do the things you do? Why have you done all this? Why did you meet that girl? Why did you make her your detective?! Why did you leave us all in Hell just to find her?!"

Pushing him off, Neuro flew into the next building, landing on his feet. "Whoever eats the other's mystery will have energy to fight off Satan," Neuro said. "And with enough intelligence and creativity, they could kill Satan. Wouldn't the world be a safe place without him?"

"Safe for who?" Hireki said. "I know you don't care if you die. Why are you searching for the ultimate myste…no…don't tell me. Neuro, that's your mystery?! That's the reason you've done all this?!"

Neuro grinned maniacally. "Yes…it was all about that."

Finding herself standing before Lolita, Mauka could feel the easy victory fall into her grasp. The human stood trembling in terror as the daughter of the devil came up to her, eager to break her will and send her into a living hell of insanity and misery. Lolita knew she couldn't win, there was no way she had enough power to defeat someone even Hireki had trouble facing. "Ready to give up?" Mauka asked. "It's such a turn on to have a beautiful girl like you bend to my will. I want to do everything malicious to you."

"No…I'll find a way to survive this," Lolita countered. "I'm not going to let you kill me!"

"You don't have a choice! This is the end!! Your death will surely make Hireki lose his mind!" Mauka growled.

"Not if I can help it!" a voice called out. The two turned to see a shadowed figure leaping down from a building, standing next to Lolita. A crack of lightning revealed it to be Yako, confidently raising her claws in a battle stance.

"Tag team?" Lolita surprisingly asked.

"Yeah," Yako confidently answered. "Time to use all that Shouki Neuro gave me." Much to her surprise, the Shouki flowed from out of her mouth and engulfed her body. She felt lighter, stronger, and calmer. But the biggest surprise had yet to come. A strapless dress of gray silk wrapped around her, embedded with jewels at the top alongside a pair of gray armbands. Her shoes and socks had disappeared and her back felt like a tree was bursting out. Yako turned to look behind as a pair of wings made from constantly moving lightning shinging from her back. She could even feel her eyes spinning. Bringing her hand to her face, she could see a green light emitting onto her skin. Her eyes were like Neuro and her claws were sharper and more focused. "I'm….a demon," she said, her mouth decorated with small fangs.

"The Shouki made you into a demon?!" Lolita asked, utterly shocked by the metamorphosis. But this wasn't a bad thing, Yako embraced the new transformation. "Maybe I don't need to tag team after all," she confidently said.

"I see that Shouki has made you adopt that dam puzzle eater's attitude as well," Mauka said.

"No…I just feel that powerful," Yako replied, dashing at the demon, ready to kill.


	22. Chapter 22:The Rising Deaths

Demonic times of Yako

Chapter 22: The Rising Deaths

Transforming into their unique forms, Hireki's army of puzzle eaters leapt into battle against the countless demons that poured out of the city. Lightning managed to send some flying and a building collapsed in the ferocity of the war. Despite the immediate threat of oncoming monsters, the puzzle eaters decided to aim for Satan, the king of Hell who stood as general to the beasts who slashed and bit them. The devil laughed as he easily slapped half of them away, even grabbing a young puzzle eater and ripping her body in half. "Ahahahahahahaha!!" he proudly laughed, his face so wrinkled it appeared to curl into itself. He tossed the remains of the torn body, looking down at the army of rebels below him. "You are all so pathetic. Is Hireki actually using you to weaken me for when he fights me?"

"No, he would never do that to his own race," a brown-haired puzzle eater said, glaring at his enemy with extreme hatred burnt into his glowing purple eyes. "Hireki never ordered us to. We decided to come after you ourselves!! Even if just one of us survive, it will be enough! You will die!!"

"Bring on you little bitches!!" Satan laughed, pulling his arm back and pushing it out, releasing a fireball that disintegrated nearly a hundred of them in an instant. "You're nothing compared to me!"

* * *

"Neuro…if your goal is to kill Satan, why not join me?" Hireki asked, standing on the roof across from Neuro. The two puzzle eaters stared at each other, watching for a sudden attack or quick movement.

"It's too late for that," Neuro grinned. "Your goals and my goals are completely different. You defend an entire race, an obligation I do not want. You actually have pride in what you do; I have pride in a filthy pig that shares an office with me. And I do not have to kill you; you can simply give up your mystery now."

Hireki chuckled, folding his arms as Neuro revealed his true intentions to him. "Seeing as how you're a dying man, you have the right to know," Neuro confidently said. "She's more valuable than my own species. I truly am evil for such a biased comparison."

"Yes…I suppose you were right," Hireki said. "We could never work as a team. You want the ultimate mystery, not just for the taste but for the power it will provide you. Truly, with the ultimate mystery your power will easily exceed Satan. This world would be your playground…I mean, yours and hers. But maybe you simply wish to run away from your own heritage, that way life could be simpler."

"I was never one for simple," Neuro said. "Puzzle eaters are surprisingly more human than you think."

"You have no idea…"

* * *

Blushing, Yako examined the gray dress that suddenly appeared. It fitted comfortably and the jewels near the top were lovely but that wasn't the issue. "This is so embarrassing," Yako said, covering her chest. "This is so revealing and skimpy! What am I? The devil's princess?" The humming of her electric wings caused her to jump as she turned back to see them. "And where did my shoes go? I'm walking around bare foot."

"You do look beautiful," Mauka said, finding the outfit appealing to say the least. "Maybe Neuro wants you this way, comfortable in demon's garbs."

"What?! But…if the Shouki did this…then have Rom Piku and Godai become demons too?" Yako asked. Mauak shook her head and grinned.

"Nope, the only ones who can be demons are those who have intertwined with one and share a demon's power then have Shouki in their bodies or were born a demon already," Mauka explained. "But now with that whole get up, you look too cute to kill. How about joining me? We could travel Hell and kill some babies."

"As tempting as that sounds, no," Yako sarcastically remarked, moving her feet back in a battle stance. She would have to ignore the unusual outfit she had on now, instead she would focus on the flowing surge of power within her. She had to kill Mauka.

"Wait, Neuro intertwined with you?" Lolita asked.

"Yeah….why are you so surprised?" Yako asked. "Didn't Hireki intertwine with you too?"

"Yes…but…don't you know? In Hell, when demons intertwine, they also intertwine their souls. It's the ultimate expression of love a demon can give, especially to a human," Lolita explained.

"What did you say?" Yako asked, feeling her face fall apart in pure surprise. Suddenly a gust of wind came from in front of her. Mauka was gone. The next second, the demon teleported behind Yako but luckily the detective flew out of the way, leaving a few sparks of electricity in the air from her wings. This princess from Hell wouldn't allow Yako a single opening; strategy would have to be utilized. Neuro was right in choosing Yako. Mauka turned around and saw Lolita standing back, she raised her arm, prepared to thrust it through the human's chest but her prey suddenly disappeared.

Lolita could feel a thick root bringing her to Yako from underground, it was the Evil Tree's root, Yako had cleverly burrowed them into the earth. Lolita grinned, feeling the adrenaline rush into her body. Chanting a few words, her hand became a horned, scaly cannon with eyes flowing along its surface. Shooting explosive bullets from it, her aim was nearly perfect at Mauka. Yako joined it as well with a cannon of her from Neuro's collection of Demon Tools. There was hardly a moment to think about what Lolita said. Snapping her fingers, Mauka created an explosion underneath their feet but Yako wrapped her arms around Lolita and flew into the air.

Demons dove towards them as they glided over the city but Lolita took charge as sniper and shot down any of them that came near them. Yako turned around, hearing Mauka's horrid cackle as she chased after them. The detective used this chance to think about the puzzle she had to solve and what Loltia said. "The ultimate expression of…love?" she wondered. "Does…he know that? Of course he does…he's a demon but…that seems…"

Suddenly a memory flashed into her head, it was from one of the days Neuro decided to make her day a living Hell.

"_Neuro, please help me study for these exams! It's your fault I didn't have time because of all your mysteries," Yako fussed, pleading as her books lied scattered across the office table._

"_I'll help you," Neuro smiled._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, if you lick my shoe," he demanded._

"_No, no way. I'm not doing that," she grunted._

"_Are you sure? If you do, I could give you this Evil Ampule, it will speed the revolution of your neuro transmitters, therefore making thinking easier and faster."_

"_That's too tempting…" Yako told herself. "But I'm not going to lick his shoe no matter what!!"_

"If I use the Evil Ampule now since I have Neuro's powers…I could solve the puzzle easily!" Yako cheered. Debris began to fall over her from an explosion Mauka created. Yako dodged it in time, feeling the rocks nearly clipping her newly acquired wings.

"Pay attention or you'll get me killed!!" Lolita yelled, looking back as Mauka came closer.

"Sorry," Yako said. "I just got an idea though." Yako suddenly span around and flew towards Mauka, turning her hand into a claw and sliding it through the demon's torso, spilling blood onto the ground below. Mauka held her chest, quickly healing it before chasing after them again. Yako began to spiral towards the ground. Mauka closely followed, watching as Yako crashed. A large cloud of dust rose from the streets and Mauka headed right into the center, summoning a flame from her hands to scorch anyone under her. Once the dust cleared she realized there was no one there, she then felt a blade pierce her head. Turning around, Lolita smiled and Yako flew behind her.

"I see," Mauka said. "You didn't crash…you landed roughly to create dust so I couldn't see you fly away and drop off your friend to sneak up on me. Well, it's going to take more than a blade to the head to kill me!!"

* * *

Blocking every kick and slash, Sai could only defend himself from the gargoyles, better known as Shifters, who fiercely spilled his blood. Due to his regeneration, this was nothing, they couldn't even figure out that his joints were his weakness. Unfortunately they were using their transformation powers well, becoming objects in order to surprise him. His goal of checking their eyes was proving more difficult and impossible. Memories of what Hireki said stayed glued to his mind as he continued to battle. There was a possibility that Sai's mother was a Shifter and he was the daughter of that demon, a baby who was supposed to have been killed off by Mauka. The only known way to check was to see if Sai inherited the eyes of a Shifter.

Flying by and attacking him made it harder for the mutant. Though he could handle the demons, could Ai? Turning to check on her, he found her collapsing onto the ground, her knives falling out of her fingers. "Ai!!" he yelled, turning into a plasma body, surfing across the ground until he was near her.

Holding her in his arms, he checked for any injuries. There were only scratches; she had only collapsed from exhaustion and beatings. "Ai! Are you okay?!" he asked, lifting her up as he kicked back the Shifters. Despite his concern, he could interrogate himself as to why he was saving her. "Why?" he asked. "Why am I saving Ai? It feels like my body is doing this all on its own and I can't stop it!!" Without warning, he felt his legs move on their own, fleeing the scene. The Shifters wouldn't let this chance escape them and flapped their wings harder and faster in pursuit. Sai smiled as he felt Ai's hand grip onto his sleeve. "I really do care about her…" he told himself.

"What…are you…doing?" Ai panted, feeling blood roll out of her mouth. "If you waste your energy on me…you could die."

"It would seem like I really adore you," Sai smiled, turning into an alley. "You've left an imprint on my body. It just won't stop." The woman peacefully closed her eyes, she had reached her goal, this was enough. To see the impossible and simply to stand in the background and watch Sai, that was her dream. She had always believed humans were limited, Sai proved her wrong. Despite his early temptations to make her into a box, she never realized how close she was to him, how good it felt to wake up in the morning and see him ready for another day of demented killing in search of an identity.

Placing her against a wall, Sai unbuttoned her shirt, checking for any wounds. This was the first time he did this for her. "It's not love," she said. "Not…liking you or hating you," Ai said, coughing a spit full of blood. Sai knew it, she was bleeding internally. "Sai…you're different. There's no word for how…how my days with you have felt except maybe _wonderful_, thank you," Ai said.

"Stop talking like that," Sai nervously chuckled. "What are you, stupid? This is nothing." The bleeding had become much worst, she needed assistance right away. Sai could hear the Shifters coming into the alley. "No…it can't be like this," he said. "Not like this. Can't we even die proper?!"

"Stop it Sai…just leave," Ai said. "Leave me."

"I can't! I don't know what you are but…you're special!! We're…connected…"

"A special, weird kind of bond huh?" Ai asked with a smile. "I guess we just clicked together over time. Got used to each other and stayed. You were bossy, childish, selfish and maniacal…but I can't picture my life any other way."

"You're under arrest," a voice said. Sai turned to see Sasazuka glaring at him, holding his badge in the air. What fortune brought these two together in such a war?

"This isn't time for an arrest," Sai snarled. Sasazuka lit another cigarette, noticing the Shifters coming from behind the two criminals. He glanced at Ai, noticing her slowing breathes. "I'll watch over her," he said.

"What?" Sai asked. "You'll….why?"

"You can thank Yako Katsuragi," Sasazuka stated. "Now go." Sai fiercely glared at him, scanning his face for lies or deception. He then felt a hand grip his wrist. Ai smiled. "Just go. I'll be fine master." Sai nodded, running towards the Shifters. "You better not do anything to her or I'll kill you…and I won't turn you into a red box."

The officer nodded and sat down next to Ai, keeping a hand on his gun. "Why?" she muttered, wiping the blood off her lips.

"Because…although he killed my family…by watching over Yako I suppose I caught her naivety. Just felt like the right thing to do…" Sasazuka explained. "I will arrest you after this, along with Sai. I'm not letting him get away. Sai is a child at heart, immature yet pure hearted, unfortunately he is purely selfish and uncaring for others. Let a child at elast have something before he is punished."

"I understand…but you can't arrest me," Ai said, folding her hands over her chest. She turned her head, watching Sai fight off the ambushing demons. "I'm dying."

Spinning through the air, slashing off the heads of multiple Shifters, Sai leapt on top of one and ripped its wings off. The next would feel a pair of blades pop from behind its head and the third would fall to the ground with no legs to support it. A dormant anger had emerged out of the mutant, a rush of fury that he never felt before, almost malicious and heartless. Was it the thought that these demons could have killed Ai? "No," Sai told himself. "They didn't….she's still alive!"

"STOP!!" a voice shrieked. From what Sai could tell ,it was a female's voice despite the deep echo in its tone. The Shifters stopped, being pushed away by a single towering female Shifter. The scratch marks, blood, and broken skin were the noticeable traits of this particular Shifter as it walked up to Sai. "Why the hell should we stop bitch?!" one of the Shifters yelled.

"Because…" the female replied. "I have a feeling about this person."

"Who gives a shit?! We got orders!!"

"GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE!!" the female yelled out.

She then turned to Sai, showing him her eyes. They matched his own. His heart began to beat rapidly as his breathing shortened. "You….you…" the Shifter muttered, sticking a hand out towards Sai. "I have a question. Just…please…answer it. You…somehow have the eyes of a Shifter."

Sai nodded, it felt like the only thing his body could do. "Tell me," the female said in trembles, "Tell me….about your parents."

"I…don't know them," Sai said.

"You…feel like you belong to me, like you should be in my arms," she replied. "And…you don't have any parents right? Could you possibly be…your eyes…I saw them in the fight and…the hair…the skin tone…the…?"

"Did you…lose a baby? A daughter…maybe?" Sai nervously asked, realizing what was going on before him. A tear rolled down the Shifter's stone hard face as she wrapped her arms around Sai, lifting him above the ground. "Yes!!" the demon cried out. "Yes I did!! I had a daughter with hair just like yours!! With eyes just like yours!!"

"Oh my go….mom?!" Sai whimpered, feeling the tears burst out of him. "Mom?! Mom?! **MAMA!!**"

"Oh my god!!" The female Shifter screamed. "I never thought I'd see you again!! I thought you were dead!! I thought you died!! My precious baby, my beautiful girl!!" And as Sai promised to himself, his hair became longer, his eyes shapely, his hips curvaceous and his body slimmer. He could feel his chest grow and his fingers lengthen as his shoulders lowered. Sai now knew his place, as Hireki's father's daughter and this Shifter's daughter. It was all there. "I've…been looking for you for so long…" Sai whimpered, gripping onto the hard skin of the demon. "Everything I've done…was just to find you…to figure out who I was….and here you are!!"

"I love you Xenea!!" the female cried out.

"Xenea?" Sai asked. "That's….my name?"

"Yes, yes! The name I gave you!" the demon smiled. "You were called Xenea!"

"It's…a lovely name," Sai said. "I love y-"

Before the sentence could reach the demon's ears, the Shifter's body disintegrated, becoming a pile of sand. Sai fell to the ground, on her knees, watching as a wind blew the dirt away; her mother was gone in an instant. "Mom?!" she cried out. "Mom?! Where did she go?!"

"That's the fate of demons," a Shifter said. "We are demons and therefore Mauka and Satan have control over us, including our thoughts and lives."

"They must have figured out…what she was doing and…they killed her?!" Sai shouted. The Shifters began to fly once more, growling and snarling at Sai. It was obvious, Mauka was controlling them to attack him, before she didn't need to but now she had to. In seconds, Sai found and lost her mother. "The identity stays," Sai coldly muttered, feeling pearls of dirt on her hand. "I'm a girl, the daughter of a demon and a puzzle eater. I was supposedly killed by the daughter of the devil….and when I found my mother…after all these years…she was killed…and I might lose Ai as well….screw this world, screw it all to Hell!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!"

The Shifters dove in, controlled by Mauak's demands. Sai leapt into the air, fiercely and mercilessly finishing them off. Her body was out of control, stronger and pumped for battle. The demons fell to the ground and were flown into buildings, shattering by the sheer force of Sa's newfound strength. Their blood splattered across her face, it covered her hair and clothes, and it drenched her hands. With all of them defeated, she fell back to the ground, drenched in their red water. "I've have enough of this world…" Sai muttered, gripping onto her pants. "There is nothing to live for is there? Years of work….my mom is dead…my dad is dead…my new brother could die…what's there to live for anymore?! I'm sick and tired of losing and never gaining!!"

Then there was a click of the gun. Sai could feel her joints breaking apart. Sasazuka stood behind her, not caring for the reason why Sai was a girl now or what happened, he already decided what would happen. "I'm sorry for this Sai but…I have to kill you," Sasazuka said. "I know you will only escape jail and my trigger finger is telling me to avenge my family and the hundreds of people's lives you've ruined."

"Shut up…you don't understand what it means to be me…" Sai growled. "And call my Xenea, it's my real name! At least you had a family, at least all those people had families!! Everywhere I went there were people for other people, always a friend around the corner, normalcy just hanging about in the air, anybody could meet anybody but me!! I was secluded in this world and my power would only scare others. I would lose my memories and I used to cry a lot about that…in secret, I would cry, holding myself in a hotel room or the house of the family I killed. I never head an identity, no path or choice of where to go. My options were instantly cut away since I lacked proper memory…it was when I met Ai that things felt like they got better."

"Then I met Neuro and my hope was anew and finally I met a man who I felt like I knew for ages, the man who raised me when my mother couldn't, he bottle fed me and held me, and told me stories when I was infant, before I was sent away and crushed by Mauka!! Don't you ever speak anything to me about fairness or suffering!! You want pain?! You want Hell?! I'll kill you and turn you into a red box just like I did with your sister!" Sai growled, rising from the ground, looking at Sasazuka with a blood hungry, twisted desire for blood. Sasazuka closed his eyes, praying to his family for the strength to kill Sai once and for all. Loading his gun as fast as he could, he shot at the mutant, starting the fight. In the alley where he rested, Ai, no longer in this world, left her body in a peaceful pose, smiling even in death. Her last words only Sasazuka knew, the last words she wished for him to pass on to Sai: "Thanks for the smile, Phantom Thief Sai."

* * *

Flipping and jumping over Mauka, Yako and Lolita slashed at her with claws and blades. The devil's daughter was beginning to find it difficult to defend herself from their onslaught. Flames began to burst from her body so the two girls fled, running along the sides of buildings. Mauka, running after them, began to point at the walls they ran along, making them explode. Summoning walls from the bricks, Yako blocked many of the explosions' impacts. Lolita grabbed Yako's hand, keeping their connection tight.

They both hurled themselves at Mauka, never letting go until they were in front of her. In mid air, Lolita released her grip, allowing her to fly behind Mauka and for Yako to stay in front of Mauka. Mauka aimed her finger at Yako but the detective dodged, causing the one of the walls Yako had built to crumble. Behind it was a gigantic blue cannon peeking down at her. Yako moved out of the way, it was the Evil Aqua she set up. Mauka tried to move as she felt the cannon charge up but she found that her body was immobile. Turning around, she realized that Lolita was holding her. She pulled out a blade and stabbed it through each foot and arm of Mauka, not allowing her to move.

The Evil Aqua's beam engulfed the demon, completely destroying the building she was on as well. Yako and Lolita carefully examined the rubble only to see Mauka leap out of it, her eyes glowing red and her skin gleaming with heat. Judging from the horrible burnt marks and heavy bleeding, that attack nearly killed her. She dove towards Lolita but was blocked off by Yako's hand. "Time for a new weapon of the Demon Emperor," Yako grunted. "Evil Iron Maiden."

The surrounding demons leapt at her but suddenly stopped. Lolita watched as Rom Piku and Godai came out from around the corner. "I'm attempting to fight off Satan's control over them," Rom Piku said. "Go get em' Yako!" The detective nodded, fully free to use the tool.

Numerous swords emerged from the air and from the buildings. Without a single command or warning, they flew towards Mauka. The demon fled, crashing through windows as the blades came flying at her. Yako grabbed a pair of swords for herself and chased after the demon as buildings fell apart from the swords' pursuit. All Lolita could do now was simply watch. Mauka pushed the swords away with a push of energy, only to defend herself from Yako's attacks. The two clashed, constantly cutting and striking at each other.

Suddenly the building collapsed and the two were jumping on each falling piece of debris, fighting harder and rougher than before. Yako's body had gotten bruised and cut pretty bad from this and she was lightly bleeding. Suddenly the two crashed to the bottom, pushed by a falling piece of the roof. Lolita walked up to the building, seeing a heavy amount of blood ooze out onto the streets. "Is Yako…alive?" she asked.

Rom Piku began to tremble as she scan the entire city. "No….it can't be…."

"What is it?!" Godai shouted.

"I…I can't sense Yako's presence!! Yako…her mind and heart…I can't find them!!"

"No way..." Godai muttered in fear. "She can't be…."


	23. Chapter 23:It's About Time

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 23: It's About Time

"Oh no…." Rom Piku fearfully muttered, nearly losing her mental control over the demons in the city. Yako's presence was lost; her mind scanning failed to picked up any of the detective's brain movements. Staring in horror at the destroyed building, she knew Mauka was still alive despite being on the edge of death. The demon was resilient, although numerous swords pierced her body she managed to hiss out a few breaths as she moaned in pain. Lolita watched the look of misery in Godai's and Rom Piku's expression and then turned to the rubble.

It was only fair she at least attempt to search for Yako, if it wasn't for her then they would have never have defeated Mauka. Lifting up the large debris with a single hand, Lolita looked for a second body. If Rom Piku couldn't pick up Yako's bodily activity, probability and logic pointed to her death. "I'm sorry," Lolita calmly said. "I can't see Yako…but…this doesn't make sense. Did Mauka launch an attack seconds before she was crushed by the building?"

"Nope," Yako smiled, appearing behind Lolita.

"Yako!!" Rom Piku cheered, unable to walk over in the midst of her focus. Yako happily waved, seeing the looks of relief on her friends' faces. Lolita grinned. "So, how did you escape the collapsing building?"

"Yako…I thought we lost you…" Rom Piku said.

"I'm sorry about that," Yako apologized. "But I had no other choice. The truth was that I had most of the swords from the Evil Iron Maiden attacking Mauka, the rest I had hidden under the buildings. I had already planned to collapse them. The trick to my escape was that I activated a portal to Hell and simply came out after the building fell down. That way the falling building wouldn't crush me."

"Yeah, in a fight I don't have time to be thinking of that kind of shit," Godai said.

"That's pretty clever and strategic," Lolita commented. "You would make a great asset on our side. Why don't you join with Hireki and fight for our cause?"

"Because I'm with Neuro," Yako smiled.

"Heh, we're just following our men around huh?" Lolita chuckled.

"Not really, we chose our paths. As cocky as it might sound, I don't think Neuro would have gotten this far without me. I realize after all this that…maybe I do hold some value towards him," Yako said. "I have my purpose in this fight, I chose to help Neuro. But…earlier you mentioned intertwining. Hireki did it to you. What are the exact details?"

"Well, I owe you for helping me so I'll quickly explain," Lolita said. "Intertwine can only be done with one person. Demons can do it or someone who has had long exposure to Shouki. They choose one person and connect their souls with that person. This is considered the most affectionate and loving thing a demon could do for a person. Of course not too many demons think like that and just intertwine with anybody. Basically, you and Neuro are connected. You and him have the same powers and as you or him grow strong their partner will grow strong as well."

"That's intertwining?" Yako asked, her cheeks burning. "Neuro did that with me? The ultimate sign of affection….he really does feel like that for me…"

"And since the two get stronger, I have no choice but to take your powers as well!" Lolita declared, getting into a battle stance. "I share Hireki's unique ability to absorb powers, absorbing yours will be the equivalent of absorbing Neuro's!"

"Neuro didn't give me these powers to waste and give away," Yako replied. "I don't want to fight you but if I have to then I will."

"Kick her ass!!" Godai cheered. He then heard grunting coming from Rom Piku. At a single glance he could see her struggling, although she was technically controlling the demons Satan was trying to regain that control as well. It was her mind versus the devil. Meters away Lolita and Yako began their battle, each aiming to become more powerful.

Dodging the blades, Sasazuka flowed in battle, bending and curving along the air to evade Sai's merciless onslaught. The half-demon span in the air, stabbing and slashing at the officer with a great hatred. Sasazuka, utilizing his nearly flawless aim, shot at Sai's joints constantly but to his dismay Sai was recovering faster than before, the officer barely had a moment to finish the monstrosity off. Running towards a car, he could feel Sai's blades piercing it. He loaded his gun and pressed his elbows against the hood, firing as many rounds into Sai as he could, first the joints and then the head.

"Damnit….he's recovering too quickly," Sasazuka grunted, refilling the gun again. These were his last bullets. Suddenly the car began to shake, rolling away from it; Sasazuka could see Sai lifting the vehicle with only one hand. She glared at him with contempt, even despair. Sasazuka turned and ran down the alley, realizing his options were narrowing. The feeling of helplessness returned after all these years, the same deep, murky emotion that he felt when he found his family dead, mutilated by Sai's work. It was random. The bloodshed was unpredicted and with a simple turn of the doorknob his life spiraled down, the blood splattered everywhere, his family taken from him. He couldn't do anything then and years later he alone was not enough.

Running into a dead end, Sasazuka stopped and glared at Sai who tumbled towards her prey. After the incident, Sasazuka spent a year missing from the world, spending that time with underground connections, doing things he would regret. His aim came from that world, his justice came from the police, his new life from Sai. Putting his hand into his coat, Sasazuka pulled out a switch. "What's that?" Sai asked.

"I led you here on purpose," Sasazuka explained. "When Yako ordered the evacuation I knew you would be involved somehow. I used this opportunity to find my connections again and take their explosives they left behind. I planted them in an area I knew I could get to quickly and easily."

"You plan to kill both of us?" Sai asked, seeing Sasazuka's finger already touching the button.

"Yes…I lured you here as a last resort," Sasazuka answered. "Sai…you've ruined my life, more than that you killed my family. I would have preferred you killed me in place of my little sister but that is wrong. I don't want her burdened with the resentment I am filled with; I don't want her heart to grow as dull and miserable as mine. Despite the ruin though…I met someone who brought the light back. Yako and all her friends. Even the people who annoy me like Jun or Usui. If I must die to kill you, I have no argument."

"If you're going to do it, do it," Sai said. "No one should die with a feeling of incompleteness. I'm satisfied with life."

Sasazuka obeyed. He clicked the button.

Wielding the Satanic Sword, Hireki dashed towards Neuro who revealed another weapon of the Demon Emperor, the Evil Irony. Neuro now wielded a sword himself, the blades shaped like a cross. Clashing steel and slashing at each other, the two flew through the air, attacking with every reflex and movement aimed at vital organs and open spots. Blood flew from both of them, each receiving their own share of cuts. The sky above rumbled with ferocity as they continued. Sticking his hand out, Hireki unleashed blasts of rock and water from the ground but Neuro countered with Evil Aqua, allowing the large cannon to blast away the attacks. At the same time he used his Evil Storm, a pentagram that floated deep into the sky.

The clouds, the lightning and even the wind itself began to spiral into the pentagram. It would be a while before Neuro could use the weapon, it needed to charge. For now he had to hold Hireki off long enough for it to charge fully. Pulling out a whip from the air, Neuro grabbed hold of the handle and began to spin it. Hireki could see the blades and chainsaws attached to the whip, Neuro always had a knack for making the most devious weapons. His sword then began to glow; it was time for Hireki to utilize the true power of the Satanic Blade he stole from Mauka.

Gigantic rocks burst from the ground as pillars of flames wrapped around the sword, maces and flails floated from the fissures in the ground as well. Hireki grinned as he watched Neuro release the Evil Iron Maiden, matching the flails and maces with countless swords. The two lunged at each other, this battle was only beginning! "I'm depending on you pig," Neuro thought to himself.

Yako knew what she had to do, clawing at Lolita who fought back with dual swords. If she was intertwined she could increase Neuro's strength by increasing her own. The only method to accomplish that was by eating Mauka's and Lolita's puzzle! Rom Piku already heard the detective's thoughts and began work on Mauka's mind, searching for the devil spawn's motivation for her actions. "I'm…having a little trouble…" Rom Piku panted, almost breaking from the pressure of Satan's mental force countering her own.

"Here, take my Shouki," Godai said, watching it flow out of his body and into Rom Piku's. "I guess my purpose is over."

Rom Piku thanked him, now able to search deeper into Mauka's mind. "Her motivation…" she said. "Mauka's motivation is just to make her father happy and prove herself worthy!"

"Gotcha!" Yako answered, pushing Lolita back and running towards the defeated demon. She had to hurry and eat the mystery before Mauka died. Lolita chased after her, creating spears from her fingertips. She hurled them towards Yako but they only managed to strike the roots of Yako's Evil Tree that burst from the ground. Yako knelt down next to Mauka, lightly opening her mouth and embracing the mystery. The demon heavily breathed, unable to see who was in front of her. She couldn't even move her body for that matter. All she felt before finally dying was all the negativity being swept out of her.Lolita leapt towards Yako, sword aimed for her head but walls of stone rose from the ground, preventing her from reaching Yako.

"Damnit!" Lolita snarled.

Neuro grinned, feeling a burst of strength within him, Yako was doing good. The Evil Storm was finally completed as well. The pentagram wrapped around the puzzle eater's arm, becoming an armband of spiraling wind, thunder, lightning, and pressure. Hireki targeted him with flames but they were useless against the powerful impact of the Evil Storm. Neuro showed all his fangs in victory as he dashed towards Hireki, never thinking it would be this easy. Pushing Hireki back, Neuro began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh yet bastard," Hireki smiled. "You have your Evil Tools; I made one of my own! Malicious Militia!!"

Without warning, something emerged from the clouds. Neuro flew back to see it, amazed at the size of its shadow. It was the size of a warship and the cannons on it were clear enough to see even through the clouds. Hireki flew towards it, sitting on the throne atop. "This is my ultimate weapon," Hireki grinned. The colossal creation floated down, loaded with thousands of cannons, the main body composed of bedrock and flowing lava. It suddenly began to launch missiles.

Neuro flew into the barrage, evading the first attack but soon the missiles grew in number, that wasn't even one tenth of them. There were cannons on every inch of the Malicious Militia, shooting torpedoes and weaponry at the puzzle eater. He could only dodge the first hundred before taking a few hits, soon every missile struck him. Neuro quickly began to cough up blood with every violent cough. Cracks formed across his skin as his vision shook and blurred. Simply maintaining his own consciousness was becoming difficult.

"Neuro!" Yako muttered, feeling a dreaded feeling from within her heart. "Is he…losing? I have to help him! I have to save him!"

A blade then pierced the wall; Lolita was breaking down the defense. With another strike the wall collapsed and the girl dashed towards Yako, ready to kill. Suddenly pumped with adrenaline, Yako's reached for the sky and grabbed hold of Lolita's throat, holding her above the ground. She squeezed it tightly, no longer willing to waste another second.

"Tell me everything about your mystery now!!" Yako demanded. From the force alone, Lolita's grasp on her sword was lost, hearing it cling against the ground. She knew it, right after Yako ate Mauka's mystery there was no hope to win. "Neuro's in trouble. I don't want to lose him!" Yako shouted. "Tell me what your purpose is so I can eat your mystery or I'll kill you right now so you can never be with Hireki."

"That's my purpose…"Lolita grinned, feeling a trail of blood spill from behind her lips. "To be with the man I love…and help him in his goals, just like yours."

Yako nodded, opening her mouth and eating the mystery. Afterwards she softened her grip on Lolita's neck and squeezed her shoulder, knocking her unconscious. "Thank you," Yako said. "Godai! Rom Piku! I'm going after Neuro!" And with that she flew away, miles away from them.

"How are you holding up?" Godai asked, shocked to see the veins all over Rom Piku's body.

"G-godai….I can't fight him off anymore!! The demons….I'm losing control!!" she cried out. Suddenly she lost it all, her grip, her sight, her feeling, and her consciousness. Rom Piku collapsed from exhaustion, luckily dropping into Godai's arms.

"Shit! Are you alright?!" he asked, feeling a pulse in her neck. She was alive…but for how long? Godai looked around as the demons began to move again, growling, snarling, drooling and licking their lips in hunger. They began to surround him, ready to kill both of them.

"No fucking way…" Godai muttered, sweating heavily in terror. "I'm out of Shouki…Rom Piku's knocked out….and there's hundreds of these fuckers!! Fine! Bring it on you bitches!!"

"Finally!! My control has returned!" Satan cheered. "Time to finish off those puzzle eaters once and for all!! The only ones left are Hireki and Neuro! It's so sad how their entire race was finished off so easily!!"

Rushing through the city, Yako could hear nearby explosions but what scared her was the sound of Neuro's voice. It was the first time she heard her yell out in pain. Running as fast as she could, she couldn't believe what she saw. Falling from the sky, Neuro's blood span in the air like a helix as he plummeted towards the streets. His skin was cracked; his body looked as if it would shatter any second. "NEURO!!" Yako screamed.

Neuro glanced miserably at her as he fell. Somehow, he never crashed. Looking up, he could see Yako's watery eyes dropping tears onto his face as her hands held his head up/ "Neuro…don't tell me you're losing," she weakly smiled. "You're not the kind of person to die."

He only sighed in response. She held his head gently, her fingers soaked with his blood. Half his head was red and his body trembled against hers.

"Neuro…I tried my best….I really did…you have to…to follow up on your promise at least…just this once…" she whimpered. His breathing became slower along with his pulse. Looking at her, his eyes grew and shrunk constantly.

"Yako…"

"I have something to tell you Neuro…" Yako said. "I mean…Puzzle. I solved the puzzle you gave me before you left all those years ago. Just a few minutes ago too, I solved it…" Her face became wet with sorrow as she held the broken man in her arms.

"Yako…"

"The answer is: **I like Yako, Neuro.** I finally understand it. I finally solved it!" Yako cheered, "Don't die when I just solved it…come on…you can't be that cruel…and just for the record…I like you too….in fact… all this time…I've tried hiding it from you because I was scared you wouldn't accept me but…I want to say it now…I love you Neuro. I've always loved you." Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her head into his rising chest. "I love you."

"It's…about time," Neuro smiled.


	24. Chapter 24:Romance’s Climax

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 24: Romance's Climax

The puzzle Neuro left behind as a child could be solved with word shuffling and elimination. Yako realized the true meaning behind his message:

**Inleik Euyra Yoo**

**77 Sakata Eiko Street**

At first it made no sense to her but once she abbreviated Sakata Eiko Street into SES, the puzzle revealed itself, now becoming:

**Inleik Euyra Yoo**

**Seven Seven SES**

Every letter in **Inleik Euyra Yoo** that was above a vowel had to be eliminated. The remaining letters were IlikeYako, which spells "I Like Yako." The letters that were eliminated were NEUR. Remembering the last hint given, she shared the last O with both messages and it became "I Like Yako, Neuro." Discovering the answer only minutes ago, Yako held the injured puzzle eater in her arms, telling him she finally solved it. His fangs curved along his smile as he heard the long awaited words come from her lips. "About time…" he said. "You must truly have the brain of a parasite to take nine years to solve that."

"Shut up…" Yako muttered, still smiling with tears rolling down her face. "You…left me Neuro. And with this puzzle I was hoping to learn why…and I'm thankful to know at least the boy I was with nine years ago was you."

"The puzzle is wrong you know. I lied. It should say LOVE…not like," Neuro chuckled.

"That's…pretty corny," Yako laughed, wiping her eyes.

"As much as I want to tell you everything….we're in a war. I swear…." He rose with his elbows, his skin falling apart further as he moved. Yako attempted to push him back down but he was too strong. "I swear I'll tell you everything after I win."

"I understand," Yako said. "I can't wait to hear everything. Let me heal your wounds at least."

"No need to," Neuro smirked, digging his fingers into his flesh. Yako watched in shock as he ripped his skin off, revealing another layer under it, a fresh, uninjured surface of skin. "You can rid yourself of your tears now, because of you I was able to survive," Neuro said, peeling off the shattered and torn skin. "The energy I gained from you defeating Lolita and Mauka has given me more than enough energy. I was able to use the sixth Weapon of the Demon Emperor, Evil Skin. A defensive layer of bedrock that acts and looks like skin."

"You always have something up your sleeve."

"Well, everything I've done has been for you and this day," Neuro grinned, pulling at his gloves. "With this large amount of energy I'll be able to win this fight."

"Simply having more energy won't allow you to win," Hireki said, walking to the edge of the buildings above. After blasting Neuro away with the Malicious Militia it became difficult to find him again. Unfortunately it was too late; Neuro was able to regain his composure and seemed to have entered the battle once again as if he was never even scratched. "You should know by now that I am more than capable of using my demonic energy wisely. The secret to my victory is my puzzle eater ability," Neuro grinned, looking upwards at Hireki with victory around etched across his expression. Yako remembered what Neuro said earlier, he didn't even tell her what his power was in fear that Hireki would figure it out somehow. Watching him, Neuro started to glow with a thin blue aura around his body; his eyes were like the lights from lighthouses, reaching even into the darkness of the sky above.

"My ability is Shouki Fusion," Neuro said. "I can mix and split apart any forms with Shouki inside of it by taking control of it. You are too strong to simply tear apart but I own the Weapons of the Demon Emperor so I can freely merge them as I please!"

"Neuro, do you mean?" Yako asked, realizing there really was no hope for Hireki to win. Neuro leapt into the sky, summoning every Weapon of the Demon Emperor around him. Hireki's body was unable to move with such pressure. Neuro's echoing laugh sounded throughout the entire city as the clouds were pushed back, giving room to a titanic cannon made of black, spiky flesh. It easily took up the space of three corporate buildings. Hundreds of miniature cannons rapidly orbited it, the smallest being the size of a ten story building. "What is that?" Yako asked, overwhelmed by its size and power. These demons apparently had an affinity for cannons and war machines.

"Emperor Legion," Neuro declared, standing atop his weapon. "Attack!!"

Charging, blue rays began to flow into the cannon. This alone made Hireki feel as if his soul would rip out of his body from the sheer force the Emperor Legion created. The building he stood on began to fall apart as the beam ripped through the air, shoving back the clouds miles away. "Heh….sorry Lolita," Hireki grinned, being engulfed in the blue blast. Yako covered her eyes with her arm, hiding from the light of the cannon.

When the ground ceased its trembling, she opened her eyes, seeing an entire district missing. Smoke and debris replaced the buildings. Neuro quickly flew to one location, Yako quickly followed. Hireki was surprised to open his eyes, the rest of his body barely able to move. "I'm….alive…" he muttered, soaked in blood. The sound of approaching steps told him that the blurred figure above him was Neuro. "Go….ahead," Hireki said.

"My pleasure," Neuro smirked, transforming to his bird form. "Itadakimasu!"

Neuro clamped his beak around Hireki's skull, embracing the sweeping sensation that was his enemy's mystery. It was beyond comparison to anything he had tasted before, it was without description! Neuro could hardly resist drooling from the taste. Suddenly his sight vanished, everything became white. For a few seconds, all his senses were disabled. Once feeling returned to his body, Neuro found himself floating in a white world filled with numbers, floating blood and dark green leaves. "Where have I found myself now?" Neuro asked, looking around.

"I never thought I would see the Insight Phenomenon," Hireki said, appearing next to Neuro.

"You know about this?"

"Something I've picked up in my research on our species," Hireki revealed, carefully observing every item his sight could catch. "It only occurs when one puzzle eater eats the mystery of another puzzle eater. They can see another world…it seems to change with every puzzle eater. This world…feels appealing to me…like the home I've been looking for."

"Save me your sentiment," Neuro said. "Your true form…it looks a lot like a monster made up of blood, leaves, and puzzles right?"

"Taking that into consideration…this world could be the very foundation of my existence but….I feel like I must solve this!" Hireki excitedly grinned.

"I sense a puzzle as well," Neuro said. "Something even deeper and richer in taste than your mystery."

"If this is the foundation of my soul….then…is it possible puzzle eaters are born from puzzles?" Hireki asked. "That would explain why puzzle eaters are born without parents. They come from complicated puzzles that are phenomenal but why…are we all born in Hell?"

"Isn't it simple?" Neuro asked. "Things are attracted to power and size. Hell is a place with such things."

"So…this is it huh? The ultimate puzzle…is within each puzzle eater. We are nothing but living puzzles," Hireki said in amazement. The world then began to disappear, returning the two puzzle eaters back to the human world. Hireki bled heavily, putting on a smile in the pile of debris. "At least I can die knowing what we are….nothing but puzzles with a face on. Go ahead….finish me."

Yako ran up to the sight, her heavy footsteps causing Neuro to look at her. Hope gleamed in her bright eyes as she gazed at him. "Hireki…" Neuro muttered, showing his back to the puzzle eater. "I'll spare your life today."

"Mercy? That's not like you…" Hireki chuckled, feeling his cuts open from the sudden motion. "Sparing my life….is it because of that girl…you've changed?"

Neuro smiled. "She's like a virus…she'll get into you just with a glance from her eyes. They're not special, in fact, her eyes are a rather plain brown and she shows no unique, physical characteristics. I can only guess it's her soul clawing at mine. It's difficult to explain."

"No need to," Hireki said, shaking as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I have someone who does that to me too. But are you willing to feed that glutton?"

"Heh, can't get into Heaven without paying something," Neuro replied, walking away from the scene and towards the blonde detective who nearly tripped over a rock as she came up to him. They both stopped at each other's feet, gazing at each other. Yako couldn't stop blushing; it felt as if her life led up to this moment. Neuro couldn't stop grinning; it felt as if his life finally held a purpose beyond satisfying his stomach. Reaching downwards, he gently held her chin and raised her head upwards.

Yako's heart beat fiercely as her lips came closer to the demon's charming grin. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him, feeling the warmth from his body creep onto hers. His purple bangs touched her blonde bangs, his voice and hers came together as they bonded. Separating shortly afterwards, she looked at him again. "Neuro…why did you leave?" she asked. He knew he had time to explain everything, he could sense a charging force coming their way. If worst came to worst, he at least wanted her to know about everything. He sat on edge of a rock, patting the spot next to him for Yako to sit.

"The reason I even came to the human world was to escape the genocide planted on the puzzle eaters," he started. "Unfortunately it followed me even into the human world. Satan managed to find me and sent Shifters after me. I was forced to return to my group in Hell where we hid from Satan's influence, that was the day I left you the puzzle and the hair clips. After I left my feelings for you never did...in fact, they grew stronger. I finally had a purpose in life besides trying to survive, I had to become powerful in order to find you and live in peace. The puzzle I left you was meant to act as a reminder so you would recognize me. Those hair clips I designed were meant to protect you in case of anything and to serve as a method to identify and find you."

"Naturally, when I returned to the human world it was during the time your father had died, I remembered where you lived and when I saw that you didn't recognize me I knew you didn't solve the puzzle, hopefully my influence would inspire you to try again," he explained. "I slowly exposed you to Hell, showing you my tools, my true form, presenting dangerous situations to you where I was still able to watch over you, and finally judging you based on your performance in the HAL case. I trained you slowly, so you would be ready for this war and able to be with someone like…a resident of Hell."

"So…all the teasing and torturing….that was a test as well?" Yako excitedly asked.

"Not really, I just enjoyed that," Neuro grinned. "But now that you have powers you can fight back, making this very interesting."

"So…why even get yourself involved in this war in the first place?" Yako asked.

"Hireki and Satan were always after me….it would have occurred no matter what I chose to do," Neuro stated. "But this war was my opportunity to destroy every Hell Royal and become the most powerful being in existence. That way….no harm could ever come take me away from this world again."

"Neuro…for once I can read you like a book. Just say it. You…wanted me to be safe didn't you? To destroy every person that could hurt me…that's what this is all about? Me? You're fighting so I'll be safe and protected?" Yako happily asked.

"Yes. Satan would naturally target you to get to me, this was the only way," Neuro said.

"I can't believe this…" Yako said. "Even….even I couldn't have imagined this…you tricked me Neuro. All the teasing and bullying, all the insults and abuse, the danger and forced situations…just so you could be with me…and make sure I was safe from every threat…when did you get so sweet and selfless Neuro? Why….why didn't you tell me this earlier? I mean…I'm so happy right now…the happiest I've ever been…but…couldn't this have happened sooner? I've been so confused and lost around you, not knowing what I felt sometimes and then there was the hope that you were that sweet little boy who hit me with the swings and took me out on my first date. When did you get so sweet and sincere?"

Neuro wrapped his arm around her, no longer restraining himself anymore. When he looked at the tear-soaked girl next to him as she asked him that question, he couldn't help but remember the day he met her by chance in the alley. Hireki began dragging his wound-covered body away from the area. "Where are you going?" Neuro asked.

"I'm going to go get Lolita, Sai, and Ai," he answered. "My family is waiting for me too. I promised myself that I would propose to her after this was all over." He then released the Satanic Sword from his grasp, dropping it to the ground. "Neuro…kill Satan with that. It'll give you an extra boost in strength anyway."

"Hireki…" Yako called out. "I'm guessing we're not invited to the wedding, huh?"

Hireki smiled, leaving without an answer. They knew what he would say.

* * *

Godai kicked away the first few demons that leapt at him. Holding Rom Piku and fending off the surrounding monsters was too much for him, combined with the fighting he did before, he realized this was the end. He couldn't do much else, his body stopped moving, his vision blurred and Rom Piku remained unconscious, unable to help him. The crowd moved in closer until they finally lunged at him. Blades flew from the alley and into the demons' skulls. Gunshots echoed from the alley as well, shooting nothing but vital spots on the demons. Shocked, Godai stepped back as he watched Sasazuka and Sai emerged from the alley in battle stance. "What the shit?! You guys tag teaming?!" he yelled.

"Only once…" Sasazuka said, not even looking at the mutant next to him. Sai, moving the bangs out of her face, cracked her knuckles and ankles. "After this is over…I 'm leaving," she said. Sasazuka didn't care to respond, he could only theorize that surviving his own kamikaze bomb set up was a miracle.

Pressing the bomb switch earlier, he was surprised to hear and see nothing changing. Sai, who had stood ready to die in flames, could only assume the detective was bluffing. Sasazuka, unable to explain what occurred, laid his head back, completely lost for words and motivation. Even with his most desperate measure, even with his most powerful connections he couldn't kill Sai. At the last minute, his last resort failed. The bombs never went off. And he was never told that Rom Piku had disarmed the bombs. She knew what he had planned the second he left the studio. Controlling a few demons to disarm them for her was nothing short of easy. She didn't want him to die like that.

Sai watched as the officer's determination burnt away, dwindling to ashes as the deep, rotting feeling of failure sunk into his soul. It was all too familiar to her. That expression matched hers every time she realized she was alone in this world or when she knew that what she did was no unforgivable and when she would innocently forget-even for a minute- that the family she had invaded wasn't her own. "You…realize….I could kill you now," Sai said.

Sasazuka dropped his gun and loosened his tie. "At least…I will meet my sister in Heaven," he said. Sai bit her lip, hearing those words come out. It was only minutes ago when she lost the mother she had long searched for, it was impossible not to relate. "I won't kill you today…besides, after this is all over you'll still have a chance to catch me."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Sasazuka said. Suddenly a scream came from across the city. Little did the two know, it was the scream from Lolita as Yako delivered the finishing blow. Sai instinctively ran to the scene. Sasazuka followed, grabbing any bullets he could find in cars and off of bodies. The two managed to arrive at the scene where Godai and Rom Piku were nearly killed.

Sai could see Mauka's motionless body atop a field of blades and Lolita lying still on the ground in a pile of rubble. Sasazuka had to protect Godai and Rom Piku, Sai had to protect Lolita. The two charged into battle, killing off as many demons as they could. Sasazuka could hear his own bones crack slowly with every movement. Sai's body was pushed to her limit, too many injuries and loss of blood began to slow her down. "Shit! Come on! Get the hell up!!" Godai yelled, wiping blood from his mouth. "You ain't gonna let this girl die here like this?!"

Sai and Sasazuka had no choice; there was nothing left in their body. The demons then began to explode, burning into nothing. When the dust cleared, Sai could see a shadowed figure picking Lolita up and plopping her on their shoulder. Bloodied and hardly moving, Hireki glared at Sai and Sasazuka. "Come on….we're leaving," he said.

Sai knew her brother was defeated by Neuro. She rose from the ground, dragging her leg across the ground and stood beside him. "Let's get Ai first…." she said. Sasazuka felt his spite and hatred boil, he never told Sai about Ai's last message before she died by his side. He felt like he didn't want to.

"Wait…Sai," Sasazuka said. "Ai told me to tell you….._Thanks for the smile_."

The mutant ignored the statement, having no idea what he was talking about. "Hey," Hireki said. "Satan is the only one left now. It's all up to Neuro and Yako or else you're all screwed. I suggest you start praying…"

* * *

Neuro and Yako sat together, looking down on the battle torn city, holding hands as the clouds above moved quickly away. "Satan's coming," Neuro said. "This will be the final battle."

"Yeah…and I'll help any way I can," Yako said, resting her head on his arm.

"I'll use my Shouki Fusion," he said. "On us."

"What do you mean?"

"With my power right now the chances are still low that I can beat Satan but with your powers combined with my own and the Satanic Sword….our chances become better," Neuro explained.

"Then take whatever you need," Yako said. "This is the battle of our lives isn't it?"

Author: Phew! Good chapter. Anyway, never buy a Dell laptop. Yes, I'm complaining about it. My laptop is beyond repair. I can actually see the monitor, my N button is off along with some useless racket button. My monitor frame is cracked and torn apart, the battery has been replaced and needs to be again in less than two years, the recharging cord has been replaced twice and the mouse double clicks when I only click once. Life is hard for a computer person such as myself. Just warning you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. Chapter 25:Neuro and Yako vs Satan

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 25: Neuro and Yako vs. Satan

Hireki and Sai walked down the alleys, maneuvering around the fallen demons and their rotting corpses. Lolita, unconscious, rested across Hireki's shoulder, not waking from the bumps and swings. He kept his hand on her back close and tight, making sure she would never leave his presence. "Where's Ai?" Sai asked, skimming across the ruins. She then saw a purple blur in the distance, recognizing it as Ai's dress. Running ahead of her brother, Sai found she assistant against the alley wall where she left her. "Ai?"

Hireki silently watched as Sai held the dead woman in her arms, he wanted to Sai to figure out for herself the truth. As a puzzle eater he could smell the death on her from where he stood. "Ai? Are you…..are you….gone?" Sai nervously asked, caressing her assistant's cold cheek. "You're…cold. I…I don't feel a pulse either."

"I'm sorry Sai, she's dead," Hireki said.

"I…I see….I've dealt with death plenty of times…I can't lose my cool now…" Sai muttered, noticing the smile on her friend's face. "She looks so happy and content..."

Sasazuka's message flashed back into her head, the message she almost forgot and ignored- Ai's last words. _"Thanks for the smile."_

Sai held back her tears. "I'll save them for the funeral. We're getting out of here," Sai said in trembles. Hireki could tell she was obviously in despair but she kept it locked in. She wanted the funeral to be the place to let it all out. Sai carried Ai's body in her arms, walking back to Hireki. "Forget it. I want to cry now," Sai weakly muttered as tears began to flow down her soft cheeks. "I want to cry now…"

"I don't mean to sound cruel but…Satan is coming for Neuro. The final fight in this war is about to start. We need to transport to my home in Hell to avoid any danger," Hireki warned, scratching a portal into the air. Sai nodded, walking ahead of the puzzle eater. "We'll give Ai a proper burial when this is all over."

* * *

The clouds began to move violently, Neuro knew it was time. He glanced at Yako who nodded in agreement. It was time to merge with her. Neuro grabbed her with both arms and brought her to his chest. His eyes began to spin and Yako could feel her entire body fall apart and flow into Neuro's. "With your power and mine," he said. "I can win." She then grabbed the Satanic Sword Hireki left behind and leapt into the air, growing purple wings out of his back. His tuxedo melted away to show the white vest underneath.

Satan charged at him, clashing his claws with Neuro's sword. "It's about time I eliminate you bastards!" Satan growled in pleasure. "You puzzle eaters will no longer threaten my power!!"

Neuro was pushed back but he quickly recovered and suddenly disappeared. The puzzle eater appeared behind Satan, slashing at the monstrosity. Satan turned and dodged but Neuro appeared to the side of him. "How is he doing that?!" Satan snarled. Neuro used his power to teleport in and out of Hell, allowing him to appear anywhere in the human world he wanted and catch a surprise attack on Satan. Satan unleashed his weapon to counter. The ground below trembled as a fleshy tower emerged from the ground, filled with holes. It resembled more of a spiral seashell with spikes at the top of the tower.

It was one of Satan's war machines, the Hell Shell. Lightning, rocks, acid and spikes launched themselves out of the tower, aiming for Neuro. He countered with the Emperor Legion to blast everything away. Soon the ruined city became a battlefield of lights, explosions and missiles. Satan and Neuro constantly clashed and slashed at each other as the city was torn apart. The storm around the got worst but Satan used this to his advantage. Instead of rain, flaming rocks fell from the sky, destroying everything.

Neuro managed to fly around the incoming attacks and kicked Satan to the ground, pulling his sword back in preparation to kill. Satan rolled across the street as Neuro's blade was swung so fast that it caught on fire before reaching the ground. Neuro chased after his prey, the sheer strength destroying several buildings as he dashed past them. Neuro summoned countless Evil Trees to destroy every building in his way and to try and snatch Satan. His Evil Aquas scattered all over the place, blasting away several districts.

Satan laughed as he dodged everything. He then summoned more Hell Shells. "What?!" Neuro said, shocked that his opponent actually had that much strength left. "Can I even defend myself?"

The Hell Shells began their attack, completely destroying all of Japan in the process. Neuro defended himself by constantly summoning Evil Skins as they broke from the force of the blasts. There was nothing left of the country when he opened his eyes. Only Satan and his Hell Shells. There wasn't even debris, just blackened ground and Neuro who watched in horror as Satan floated victoriously over the devastated land. "All hope is lost now," Satan laughed, floating down to Neuro. "You're actually trembling too! The great Neuro does know fear! Tell me! Does it remind you of when you were a child?! When the demons would hunt you down and beat you?! When everyday was a test for survival, a fight for your life?! Is this familiar?!"

Neuro didn't answer; he could feel his legs no longer responding to him. "Of course not," Satan chuckled. "Nothing can compare to losing nearly a decade's worth of work for the woman you love! She'll die along with you as well and I'll rebuild Hell with her soul enslaved as my eternal wife! Yes, that will do just fine!!"

Neuro silently stood still as Satan walked up to him, grabbing his face. "You can't move, you're so struck with fucking horror!! You've realized you've lost everything!! You've let everyone down!!"

"No," Neuro grinned. "I'm excited. Who would have guessed a human could motivate a demon to destroy the king of Hell? I never thought I would ever fell this good in my life. It's hard not to believe Yako is some sort of angel."

"What?! You can still talk?!" Satan growled.

"Yes, and the towers are nothing to me! You will know the fear of a puzzle eater, you will cry and shriek as you are disintegrated by my power!!" Neuro declared. Satan snapped his fingers, ordering the Hell Shells to attack him all at once. The countless missiles blocked the entire sky but Neuro never moved. When the smoke cleared Satan could see a dome of black, spiked roots around Neuro.

"Let me show you true power," Neuro said, leaping out of the dome and into the sky. This time Satan found himself immobile as billions of black roots burst from the sky and ground, crushing the Hell Shells into dust. Satan's body was covered in roots, constricted on every inch of his body. He couldn't even blink. The roots wrapped so tightly around him that his blood began to burst out of his skin. "No….no….no…no…NO!!" Satan screamed. "NOOOOOO!!"

Neuro grinned as he walked up to Satan. "We will live in peace," he said. "And you will burn away into nothingness. You lose."

Suddenly Neuro pierced the roots with the Satanic Sword, twisting it inside Satan's body, watching him curdled in his own blood. The roots then snapped every bone in his body and finally wrapped themselves so tightly around him that he burst into dust, no longer recognizable.

Neuro transformed into his bird form and breathed in the vast mystery that floating into the air. There was no method or lexicon sufficient to describe the taste of the King of Hell's mystery. The creature who exceeded sin itself hid away a mystery that would forever surpass all other. Once done with the feast, Neuro shoved his hand into his chest and pulled Yako out. "Neuro….we did it!!" she cheered, leaping onto him and holding tightly.

"Yes! It's finally over!" he loudly cheered, wrapping his arms around Yako. "Nothing in this world or any other can keep me away from you."

"Neuro…I...Ilove you Nogami Neuro," Yako warmly said, forgetting how corny it sounded or how much her cheeks burnt with love.

"I love you as well, Yako Katsuragi," Neuro said, deciding to openly confess to her, this moment was meant for it. Yako caressed his cheeks before moving in for the kiss.

"What about Godai, Sasazuka and Rom Piku?" she asked.

"I've already transported them to Hell during the battle, they're waiting for us," Neuro grinned, gazing into her eyes.

"What about…um…Japan? It's kind of…devastated," Yako nervously smiled. Neuro had a plan for this too. He raised his hand into the air and began to glow green.

"With the mass amount of energy I gained from Satan, I can return this country to its former state and rebuild everything! There will even be a large amount of energy left!" This time, he kissed her, never letting go. The city began to rebuild itself as Neuro held Yako in his arms. The war had finally ended. The battle was over.


	26. Epilogue: It's Over

Demonic Times of Yako

Chapter 26: Epilogue-It's Over

Slowly allowing citizens back to their homes, Japan surprisingly returned to normal in a matter of days. Neuro slept on the couch, his favorite slave in his arms. Godai's head rested atop his desk and Rom Piku quietly snorted under the sheets in her room. They were all unaware that an entire week had passed and their slumber continued. Sasazuka walked in several times to check on them, he was glad Yako could actually find a week of relaxation for once.

"So…." Rom Piku said, walking in hours later as her friends scattered about the office, busily rearranging everything and packing the small objects into boxes. Neuro unplugged the computer on his desk and tossed it into a box on the ground. Yako made sure every book was checked and Godai pushed the boxes into the corner. "What…is our next plan?"

"Rom Piku…the war's over," Yako smiled, placing the final check on her clipboard. "We're going to take a vacation."

"Where are you guys going?"

"You mean where are WE going," Neuro grinned, rising from the desk. "You have generously paid for a cruise around the world for five people."

"So, you hacked into my bank account huh?" Rom Piku smiled, grabbing the tickets from his hand. "But…that means…I'm coming to?"

"It is your money," Yako happily said. "But…you're one of us. You've done so much and asked for so little in return. We would love for you to come anytime, anywhere!"

"Yeah, I finally get the god damn break I deserve!" Godai victoriously snorted.

"In the mean time the office will be closed," Neuro said. "I just finished editing the website. We'll be gone for a month."

"Wait, who's the fifth ticket for?" Rom Piku asked. A knocking came at the door. Yako smiled as she walked towards it, revealing a tall, gray haired man in a white T shirt.

"I'm ready," Sasazuka said, holding a pair of duffle bags and a book in his hand.

"It's nice to see you in casual clothing," Yako said.

"Yeah, hope you don't whip your badge out like a trained dog!" Godai fussed.

"Depends if you cause trouble. It would be over quickly if you did," Sasazuka said, glaring at the criminal with a raging instinct to arrest him.

"Now, now let's try and be friends!" Yako nervously advised.

"We'll be leaving now," Neuro declared, tossing a wheeled upright to Rom Piku. She opened it to see her clothes and items already packed away for her. She noticed something else too. Digging through her clothes, she pulled out an envelope. Opening it, she found a gold necklace with a triangle at the end, matching Neuro's trademark triangle. Flipping it open, she could see a picture of her and Yako smiling. Nearly getting water eyed from the jewelry, she asked Godai to place it on as everyone left the office.

"Yeah, everyone chipped in for this," Godai said, connecting to the two ends of the necklace behind her neck. "Hope you like it."

"It's great," Rom Piku smiled, wiping her eyes. "Well, better catch up with the others."

Neuro stretched from the back seat of the rented van and honked the steering wheel. "Better hurry or we'll leave you here! I wonder how many criminals will pop up while we're gone!" he teased.

Godia and Rom Piku both grabbed their luggage and ran out the office, hopping into their seats behind Yako and Neuro. Sasazuka took the wheel and started the engine. Looking into the mirror, he could see Yako blushing as her hand crept near Neuro's, finally taking hold of it. He pulled his hand back and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes and showed off his fangs in a content, curved smile. Yako closed her eyes as well, resting her head on his chest.

"You okay?" Godai asked, watching the expression on Rom Piku's face as she observed the couple in front of her.

"Yeah…it'll be a while before I'm used to it but…I'm happy for them," Rom Piku said. "Besides, I'm going to see Yako naked at least once on this trip. That's my plan!"

"Well shit!" Godai grinned. "You better hope Neuro doesn't find out."

"She owes me at least one little peek," Rom Piku smiled. "Maybe I'll pay Neuro off to let it slide this one time."

* * *

Sai, Hireki and Lolita stood in front of the cross embedded in the grass. The three closed their eyes as a breeze swept by in the cemetery. "I want to say something," Sai said. Hireki nodded, wrapping his around his sister. "Go ahead," he said.

Sai closed her eyes and held her hands together, bowing her head to Ai's grave. "Thank you Ai for all you have done. In the beginning we worked together as associates and…I guess…unexpectedly over the years we…grew attached to each other. My urge to kill you and make you into a box….vanished and I felt something special with you. I still have no idea what it is but I know it was a type of love. I am thankful for your companionship over the years, your affection and I am glad that you enjoyed spending time with me. It's hard to see my life without you but I assure you…with my new family I will be able to come to peace with your death. I will see you in Hell, Ai, as a princess under the rule of Hireki and Lolita."

"That's the plan huh?" Lolita smiled, walking up to Hireki. "Since Hell is no longer occupied…you want to take it over as our own kingdom?"

"Yeah," Hireki grinned. "The puzzle eaters will come again. This world has proven to be miraculous and enigmatic in its own way. But until then….we have some work to do in the human realm."

"Good," Lolita grinned. "The office is ready for us to move in, I've already begun to advertise and we already got our first case."

"Excellent," Hireki happily said. "I was hungry for a little mystery. Ready Sai? We're going to try out our new office."

"Yeah," Sai said, placing a hand on the cross tombstone one more time before walking away. "I'll be back to visit Ai."

"So, the new office has bedrooms right?" Sai asked, walking alongside her brother.

"Yep, two bedrooms. You got your own room too," Hireki explained, patting his sister's head. "By the time Neuro comes back he'll discover that a rival detective agency has mysteriously appeared!"

"This is going to be fun!" Lolita smiled, holding Hireki's hand.

"What are we going to do with all the money we make from the cases?" Sai asked.

"I was thinking…maybe save some for a new house, a wedding, and a ring?" Hireki playfully said. Lolita stepped back, glowing red in her face. "Hireki…you don't mean?"

"Yeah…Lolita," he said, snapping his fingers. A black box popped into his hand out of mid air. He stood on one knee and opened it to reveal a black ring with a large diamond poking out. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!! Yes!! OF COURSE!!" Lolita cheered, feeling Hireki slip the ring onto her finger. The instant he was done she wrapped her arms around him, crying joyously as he tried to get back on his two feet. Her excitement was actually beginning to strangle him.

"I'm happy too but let me breathe! I need a neck to speak with for our first clients today," Hireki chuckled. Sai stood in the back, smiling. Maybe marriage wasn't too far off for her. She would need someone dark and playful, maybe the Higuchi hacker boy from the police department would suit her tastes. She pulled out a notepad to remind herself: Call Higuchi later. "I'm sure he won't mind dating a fellow criminal."

* * *

Viewing the sparkling ocean from the railing, Yako was awed by the beauty of the clean, afternoon sea. Neuro stood next to her, leaning on the metal. "We finally have peace and quiet," he grinned. "Time to make for lost time."

"I hope you don't think it'll be easy from here on out," Yako smirked. "You may have my heart but marriage is still some distance away. We have to bond and really intertwine with each other."

"The only difficult thing I see in our future is your food bills," Neuro said, placing his hand on her waist. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. "And maybe where to have the wedding. Hell or here?"

"Here please," Yako smiled. "And there better be a good buffet too."

"Yes, I will include plenty of criminals to eat off of," he smiled blankly.

"Marriage?" Sasazuka asked, walking up to them shirtless and in his swimming trunks. "I suppose that's proper after everything that has happened."

"Don't' worry, we're going to embrace every moment and learn more about each other before then but…I would say it's a pretty safe bet," Yako warmly smiled. "Maybe you should look for someone to love."

"Before it's too late huh?" Sasazuka muttered, watching the seagulls fly by in the distance.

"That's it then," Rom Piku said, floating in the pool. "I hope my heart can settle by the time that happens."

"I'm sure you can," Godai said. "There's a few fucking billion people on this planet. I'm sure you can find someone."

"Thanks," Rom Piku smiled. "Since I pretty much like people for their minds, gender isn't an issue…as long as they don't look too ugly…"

"Guess I'm out then," Godai grinned.

"You were always out," Rom Piku laughed, throwing a beach ball at his head.

The group walked into the buffet room, needing two tables to pack all of Yako's plates. Neuro grabbed a glass of wine and stood up. "I would like to make a toast," he said.

"That's rather unusual for you," Rom Piku grinned.

"A toast to you all! You have made wonderful pawns for my plans! I appreciate it!" Neuro grinned.

"Oh…and there he goes…" Godai growled, gripping onto his knife.

"Here," Neuro slyly said, pouring wine into Yako's glass.

"Neuro, I'm still underage," she smiled.

"I would have to arrest you," Sasazuka said, pulling out his handcuffs.

"Don't bring those on a trip you cop bastard!" Godai fussed.

"There's no law on the sea," Neuro grinned. Yako agreed, standing up and raising the glass into the air.

"A true toast," she smiled. "To such a wonderful life and experience I feel so lucky to have shared with you all. And a toast to a wonderful future with everyone!" Everyone clanked their glasses together, celebrating the times they've shared, the battles they fought and the people they've met. They drank to victory, to friendship, to love and to commitment and loyalty. Beyond all imagination and thought, they pulled through the bad times and made them good, supporting each other, waiting diligently and watching each other and finally, loving each other no matter what. A new future waited to be unfolded before them. Truly, the demonic times of Yako had yet to end.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
